


Tangled Together

by NazzaStylan



Series: Tangled Together [1]
Category: 5SOS, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Josh, Alpha Liam, Dark Harry, Dark Liam, He's still Australian, Innocent Niall, Josh is memtioned, Liam's his right hand man, Luke is really sweet, M/M, Mpreg, Nick is a pycho, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, Possessive Harry, Possessive Liam, Protective Harry, Protective Liam, Tangled Together Series, but he's a douchepants, he kills people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 50,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazzaStylan/pseuds/NazzaStylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's an Inncoent Omega, and Harry's the leader of a dark Mafia/ business. Their worlds suddenly cross when his dad sells Niall to Harry, for a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Please just give me more time! I'm begging you!" Bobby Horan, blinked out of his one good eyes. 

 

"More time? That's what you want?" Harry mused, but there was no laughter in his voice, he looked down at the man that had doubled crossed him. Everyone knew the law, you screw with Harry Styles, you weren't found alive the next day. 

 

"H, can we please hurry this up? Zayn's going into heat soon," Liam tightened the ropes around Bobby's legs, effectively shutting him up. 

 

"You didn't tell me that, or I would have killed him in the first place," Harry said frowning, and causally twirled the gun he was holding in his hand. 

 

"Well, my mate kinda needs me so," Liam trailed, hoping Harry would understand. Making Bobby roll his eyes, and mumble something under his breath about fags. 

 

That little action wasn't missed by Harry, who bashed him over the head with the butt of his gun, not knocking him out but leaving him in pain. 

 

"Don't say word against my mate, and his Omega. Dickhead," Harry growled. He flicks off the safety and pointed it to his heart. 

 

Bobby groaned in pain, thinking that there was something he could do. An idea popped into his head, a sick twisted one, but hopefully it'll keep him alive. 

 

"W-wait! I have a son as an Omega! He's not claimed, and needs an Alpha, you're an Alpha right? S-so just take him, instead." Bobby knew this was his last resort or he'd be cold and dead in the next five minuets. 

 

Harry suddenly looked interested,  
"He's not claimed you say? And an Omega?" 

 

"Y-yes exactly! And he's gay as well!"  
Bobby hurriedly said. 

 

"I still want my money, but I'll take your son as a lets say a down payment for now, I'll be around at your place at 6, and if your lying to me Horan you won't live to see past your front door understand me?" 

 

Liam cut his cheek, making his point clear, and untied him, but not before he had knocked the man out. And they exited the warehouse. 

 

"Are you actually considering this mate?" Liam asked, opening the door to his Range Rover. Harry hopped in the drivers seat, Liam always let him drive. 

 

"Yeah, I'll just hold his son as leverage until Horan gets me the rest of his money. Then he can have his precious son back," Harry rolled his dark green eyes. 

 

"Step on it Haz, I don't want Zee to be hurting," Liam bit his lip worryingly. 

 

"Still should've told me, Li." Harry sped to their flat complex, yes he owned a whole complex and dropped Liam off at his doorstep. 

 

"Have fun," Harry called. Liam tossed him a wave of his own and hurried through the doorway. Harry chuckled, driving to his own flat. Granted, being the head Alpha had its perks like having the biggest flat, and much more. He couldn't wait to see this Niall Horan character. This could be fun, and Harry doesn't do fun. 

 

 

Niall kicked the football back to his best mate, Louis laughing a bit. 

 

"Maybe that's what you should focus on," 

 

"What do you mean?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows, 

 

Niall grinned.  
"Instead trying to fuck everything in sight, you could focus on your shite football skills," 

 

Louis flipped him off, before going to tackle him. 

 

"Hey!" Niall yelped out, wriggling from underneath Louis, but he couldn't move. The bum had power. 

 

"Say it," Louis demanded,

 

"No!" Niall wriggled some more. If it wasn't the fact that they were born Omegas, Niall would have thrown him off. But Louis was his childhood best friend. 

 

"Say it," Louis sang. 

 

"Fine! You arsehole carrots are better than potatoes." Niall glared at him. Louis grinned bouncing once on Niall's stomach and hopped off. 

 

"Dick," Niall gasped. 

 

"You know you want mine," Louis wriggled his eyebrows. 

 

"I like big things. Not tiny things," Niall smirked. 

 

"Hey!" Louis jumped on his back, Niall laughed carrying him down the street. They stopped at his house, seeing three large black cars parks out in front. 

 

Niall now frowned, dropping Louis. 

 

"What the actual fuck?" Niall swore.

 

"Do you want me to stay?" Louis's voice trembled, but he wouldn't leave his best friend here either way. 

 

"I-I don't think so I'll call you," Niall mumbled. 

 

Louis nodded, kissing forehead before leaving.  
Niall cautiously made his way into his house, peeking around the doorframe. He saw three burly dudes sitting on his couch. 

 

"D-dad?" Niall whispered. 

 

"Look here he is! Just like I promised you!" Bobby suddenly grabbed him by the elbow and threw him into the middle of the living room. 

 

"He's quite beautiful," A low deep, raspy voice chuckled. 

 

Niall kept his eyes trained on the floor, he didn't know what was happening. 

 

"Take him!" 

 

At that Niall snapped his head up, mouth open. 

 

He was met with dangerous, green eyes filled with lust and want. He knew this person in a second. The most feared man their country, Harry Styles. What he was doing in their living room Niall didn't know. 

 

"I'm not going anywhere!" Niall said loudly. 

 

The alpha chuckled, but no humor. Making Niall shiver in fright. 

 

"Think again princess. Daddy dearest and I have a deal, and you're going with me," Harry made no room for argument as he Alpha commanded the blonde. 

 

Niall shut his mouth knowing he had to obey, but that didn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. 

 

"Please no," Niall whimpered. 

 

"It's a deal Horan, your son for your payment. You call the cops, or anyone to try and help and you die."  
Harry flicked open his suit jacket to reveal the handle of his shiny gun. 

 

Niall shrunk himself further backwards, upon seeing the dangerous object in his household. 

 

"Dad! Dad please! Please don't let this happen!" Niall sobbed, with his father. 

 

"Go Niall," Was all that his father said to him. 

 

Niall's sobbed as he was lead out of his own home, away from everything he knew. 

 

He was thrown into the backseat, a blind pressed over his eyes. Niall curled up, sobbing and shaking violently. He was going to die. He knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry again

Harry watched from the mirror, the shaking blonde from the backseat. Harry had no sympathy though, a deal was a deal. He turned in at his flats, and stopped once he arrived at his own. Harry stopped the car, and expectedly looked at Neil? No Niall that was his name. 

 

Niall was still crying, and Harry sighed, getting out and opening the back door. He saw the blonde jump, 

 

"W-what's happening?" Niall asked. Wiping at his eyes frantically. 

 

"We're at my house, so c'mon," Harry rolled his eyes, waiting for Niall to get out. 

 

"Can I take the bandana off now?" Niall's voice trembled. 

 

"I don't care," Harry said indifferently. 

 

Niall reached around, undoing his bandana, and blinked a couple of times, trying to get his bearings. 

 

"I'm not waiting all day Horan," Harry growled, Niall leaped out of the car, Harry noticed how short he was, barely coming up to his chin. 

 

Harry walked up to his door, swiping through his many security systems, he couldn't just have anyone walking in here, and plus the booby traps he's got set all around his house. He hears Niall gasp, and scurry in behind him, 

 

Harry turned around to him.   
"Okay, some things you should know. Yes, you're mine, I made your dad a deal that I'd take you instead of his life, also I work during the day, and come home at night, so don't bother me unless I call you for something, and I'll be taking you to collage, from now on. Also, don't have any friends over, I don't need anyone else knowing where I live, and pick whatever room you want, and if anybody comes to the door don't answer it, it's either the cops or people trying to kill me. In public, you're going to be seen as my Omega, so don't talk to anyone when I'm not around, in public and Horan?"

 

Niall looked up at the Alpha fearfully. 

 

"Don't even think about running away, I'll always find you, your mine now."  
Harry said no emotion in his face. 

 

"O-okay," Niall gulped. Nodding his head quickly, Harry gave him a once over again. 

 

"Something's missing," Harry said, tapping his chin. 

 

"Oh yes! Almost forgot," Harry unclasped his alpha ring, stepping forward and locking it around Niall's neck. 

 

"Just in case anyone gets any ideas," Harry smirked. 

 

"I, uh I don't have any clothes," Niall picked at his shirt. He was yanked out of his world so fast, he didn't have anytime to grab anything, he was lucky he had his phone with him. 

 

"Go and buy anything you want online, it'll be taken care of," Harry said dismissively. 

 

"Ok," Niall mumbled, waiting for the Alpha's next command. 

 

"Shit! I'm late foods in the kitchen!"  
Harry practically ran out the door, leaving Niall all alone. 

 

Niall blinked back the tears, and rubbed his sides. He could call Louis, hell he was going to have a panic attack soon, he quickly sat down, Facetiming his best friend. 

 

Louis answered the call,   
"Ni? Love what's going on?" 

 

Niall broke down again,   
"I-I just need you L-Lou," 

 

"Okay, Ni where are you?" Louis said softly,

 

"T-that's the thing! My dad made some kind of sick deal with Harry Styles," Niall sobbed, curling up on the couch. 

 

"Harry Styles? The European crime lord?" Louis asked slowly. 

 

"Y-yes and god Lou it's awful, I-I'm now his! And m-my life is over! I'm going to d-die!" Niall started having a panic attack. 

 

"Hey, hey hey breathe for me Nialler, in and out, c'mon bud." Louis said soothingly. 

 

"I-I can't," Niall choked out. 

 

"Yes, you can Nialler, shh c'mon bud, just breathe with me." Louis said, continuing the process for the next ten minuets. 

 

"Feeling better?" Louis hummed, 

 

"N-not really," Niall wiped his eyes, 

 

"Listen to me Nialler, now that your his, he can't kill you. The Corps never kill one of their own," Louis said calmly. 

 

"It's still sick though! My dad sold me as a-a slave practically Lou!" Tears formed in his eyes again. 

 

"Hey, hey you're going to be alright Ni, love." Louis tried believing those words himself, but he was freaking out internally. In a day Niall, had gone from his best friend, to Harry Styles's mate. 

 

"I feel so alone," Niall whimpered. 

 

"You'll see me tomorrow, and I'll give you an extra cuddle, sound alright?" Louis offered. 

 

"Okay," Niall whispered. 

 

Louis smiled sadly at him through the screen,   
"Go and make yourself some tea love, I'll here and call me whenever you need me, love you Ni." 

 

"Love you Lou," Niall shakily ended the phone call. 

 

He walked into the enormous kitchen, trying to find a simple pot and kettle, and make himself some tea. He eventually fixed a strong pot, and searched for a mug. Why did Harry have so many goddamn cabinets? Niall frustratedly sighed, he finally found the mugs, sipping his coffee. He sighed, taking it with him upstairs. He peeked through all the rooms, each one seeming bigger than the last, and Niall picked what seemed to be the most simple one. A king size bed, of course and he found out that he had his own bathroom. 

 

"Sick," Niall muttered. 

 

He collapsed into bed, stripping down to just his boxers. He closed his eyes, slipping away from his messed up reality. 

 

 

"I have your money right here!" Mr. Walter pleaded, but was met with deaf ears. And hard, cold eyes. 

 

"To bad it's six moths late!" Harry growled. 

 

He'd given the greasy man, what he needed to fulfill his sick needs, and when that time was up. He was expected to pay. 

 

"B-but, I have it!" Mr. Walter whined. 

 

Harry rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for shit like this. 

 

"I gave you six months, did I not? And when you signed that contract you knew it was either pay up at payday, or die. Those rules are stated clearly in the contract," Harry said deathly calm. 

 

Liam came up behind him, slitting his throat and Mr. Walter dropped his now dead head. 

 

"God, he was impossible," Liam wiped the blood from his knife onto Mr. Walter's pant leg. 

 

"How's Zayn been holding up?" Harry asked as they exited the warehouse. 

 

"He's out of heat, bit tired most of the time really, and he's been throwing up a lot too," Liam bit his lip, frown lines covering his forehead. 

 

"You should probably get him checked out, make sure it's nothing to serious," 

 

After Zayn, Harry was the most important person in Liam's life. He trusted Harry with his life, he had picked him up when he was at his worst, and introduced Liam to his Omega. 

 

"Yeah, I'll do that." 

 

"Just give me a ring yeah? In case you need something," Harry smiled at his best friend. 

 

"Will do Haz, and how's that Omega of yours?" Liam curiously asked, as Harry started his Audi. He never went somewhere twice with the same car, made it harder to find his location. 

 

"Eh, he'll deal." Harry shrugged. 

 

"Just be careful, alright?" Liam was forever worrying about Harry. 

 

"I'll be fine, he's just an Omega," Harry drive them home. 

 

"Your Omega," Liam reminded him, before hopping out of the car. 

 

Harry smiled to himself, before driving home. 

 

Liam entered his flat, immediately taking his shoes off, and looking for his mate. 

 

"Zayn?" Liam called softly, 

 

He found Zayn at the stove cooking something. 

 

"Smells great love," Liam pecked his cheek lightly. 

 

"Thanks Li, and go wash your hands, they smell like death." Zayn wrinkled his nose. 

 

Liam chuckled and did has he was told, and sat down at the table, locking his ankles with Zayn's. 

 

"Liam, I'm pregnant!" Zayn bursted out. 

 

Liam widened his eyes,   
"Are you serious?" 

 

Zayn nodded quickly.   
"I doubled checked and everything, we're having a baby Liam!" 

 

Liam smiled so big, he was sure he looked crazy. 

 

"Oh my god baby!" Liam squealed, scooping Zayn up and peppering him with kisses all over. 

 

"Yeah, I can't believe it!" It wasn't uncommon for male Omegas to get pregnant, Liam just never expected to actually have a kid of their own. 

 

Liam knelt down, level to Zayn's belly. 

 

"Hi, love it's your Baba I love you so, so so, much," Liam protectively ran his hands over Zayn's stomach. 

 

Zayn smiled, hugging Liam close. He couldn't wait to start their little family together. 

 

 

Harry walked into his flat tiredly, dealing with shit people was starting to take its toll on him. Harry smelled that Niall made himself some tea, and hopefully there was some left. 

 

He drew up a chair at his bar, sipping on some tea, and he heard shuffling feet behind him. Harry's gun was out in his hand in less in a second. 

 

"Please don't shoot me," Niall squeaked out. 

 

"Horan," Harry sighed, pocketing his gun away. 

 

"S-sorry, I got hungry, but I'll go," Niall turned to walk away, when Harry stopped him. 

 

"It's fine Horan, I did say food was in the kitchen," Harry raised his eyebrows, before getting off his chair and grabbing the macaroni. 

 

"Y-you don't have to do that," Niall mumbled. 

 

"Well, I can't have you whining all night, can I?" Harry snapped, making Niall flinch.

 

Harry sighed,   
"I'm sorry, just sit down and I'll make us a sandwich," 

 

Niall wordlessly sat down, watching Harry make their sandwiches. 

 

Harry sat the plate in front of Niall.   
"Thank you," the omega murmured. 

 

"Don't worry about it, did you pick out clothes for you?" Harry asked, munching on his sandwich. 

 

"Um, I don't have a laptop anymore," Niall timidly said. 

 

"Fine, I'll pick one up for you. You can just go in some of my clothes tomorrow," Harry smirked. 

 

"Alright," Niall sighed, dropping his eyes back down to his plate. 

 

They finished their sandwiches quietly, and Niall went to wash the plate but Harry stopped him. 

 

"It's fine, just go to bed." 

 

Niall nodded tightly, and went to the stairs when Harry stopped him once more. 

 

"Hey Horan?" 

 

Niall turned around, tears in his eyes. 

 

"Do I scare you?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes locked on the trembling Omega. 

 

"Yes," Niall whispered, his voice cracking. He turned and bounded up the stairs without another word. Harry watched him go, his eyes never leaving where he had disappeared. 

 

"M-Mr. Styles?" One of his beta maids asked. 

 

"What is it?" Harry snapped. 

 

"Was there anything you wanted me to pick up for Mr. Horan tomorrow sir?" The woman asked. 

 

Harry sighed,  
"Yes, a whole new wardrobe and a new phone, and laptop," 

 

She nodded typing it into her mini iPad. 

 

"The suit sir?" She asked looking up. 

 

"That'll be my own personal responsibility," Harry yawned, standing up and stretching. How he had managed to survive Uni is still a mystery to him. 

 

"Good night sir," 

 

"Good night,"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up to the buzzing of his alarm clock, he groaned remembering he was suppose to take his Omega to school. Harry sat up, stretching and stumbling out of bed, going to Horan's room. Harry rapped on the door a couple of times. 

 

"Horan?" Harry called through the door,

 

He heard some shuffling about, soon Niall answered it, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

"Yes?" His voice sounded scratchy like he had cried himself to sleep. 

 

"Time for school, and come pick out whatever you from my closet," Harry gestured toward his room. 

 

"Alright," Niall stepped up behind the Alpha following him quietly. 

 

Harry opened his closet doors, revealing his vast wardrobe, Niall's mouth dropped open upon seeing it. 

 

"Go on, pick whatever you want." Harry stepped back, leaving Horan to it. 

 

"I'll be in the shower if you need anything." Harry said over his shoulder before leaving the room. Niall waited until he heard the door shut, before scampering forward and looking through all the clothes. He guessed being an Alpha crime lord, had some pretty good advantages. 

 

He wrinkled his nose, as he picked from one fancy shirt, to the next. Didn't Harry have any normal clothes? Niall sighed, finally picking a plain white tee shirt, and a flannel. Eyeing Harry's skinny jeans, they'd just have to do for now. Niall jumped into them, gasping a little bit. Did Harry not believe in air for the privates or something? He finally slid them on, and threw the oversized shirt on. He glanced in the mirror playing with his hair for a bit, deciding it looked decent.   
The omega walked downstairs, remembering last from last night, where the tea and kettle were hiding. He quickly grabs them thinking he'll just grab something from the canteen when he got to school. 

 

"Is that all you're eating?" 

 

Niall jumped, nearly dropping his mug.   
He twirled around to see Harry standing there, arms crossed and a hard look on his face. Niall gulped, slowly nodding. 

 

Harry scoffed,   
"People are going think I don't feed you properly. Sit down," the last bit was a command and Niall hurried to do as he said, playing nervously with his fingers, and fighting the urge to bite his fingernails. It was a habit he had been trying to break himself of. 

 

Harry was quick to start his breakfast, and soon the smell of sizzling eggs, and bacon filled the air. Niall watched without a word, and murmured a polite thank you to his alpha. When he sat the plate down in front of him. 

 

Technically, as he was an Omega this was suppose to be his job, cleaning and cooking and being a good little maid, to his Alpha. Niall didn't believe in all that bullshit, he wanted an Alpha, don't get him wrong. But he wanted someone who would respect him, as a person, and not just a sex toy. And bragging rights. 

 

Louis reckons that's why he hasn't found anyone yet, but what did Louis know? He let anything that walked, and was an Alpha fuck him. 

 

"You ready?" Harry asked, watching the boy shovel the last things of food down. 

 

Niall quickly nodded, grabbing his backpack, and following Harry out the door. Harry slid into his black Camaro. Niall got in, and uncomfortably shifted besides Harry. Was he suppose to say something? But what could he say to his kidnapper, who practically scared the shit out of him? All in all, it was the most uncomfortable silence in the history of silences and Niall couldn't be more grateful, when he saw his collage peeking out over the trees. Harry pulled up to the door. 

 

"Have a good day," Harry said shortly. Niall was barely out of the car, when he sped off. Well then. 

 

"NIALL!" He saw Louis running toward him, and engulfed him in a hug. 

 

Niall immediately buried his face in the crook of Louis's neck, breaking down again. 

 

"Shh, it's alright Niall I've got you now, you're okay. Not going anywhere, I promise." Louis ran gentle hands over his shaking back. 

 

"I-I'm scared, Lou." Niall cried. 

 

"I know, bud. I know," Louis said softly. 

 

Niall got himself back into control, wiping his eyes. 

 

Louis kept an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. 

 

"Wanna get a cookie?" Louis offered. 

 

Niall smiled brightly, nodding quickly. Louis chuckled, and lead him toward the canteen. They got a table at the back, so no one could see them, Louis pulled Niall on top of his lap. To some, it might look like they were a couple, but Louis was the only person who knew that when Niall got like this, he needed to be held. He scowled thinking if that prick, Harry touched Niall in any certain way, he's not afraid to shove his foot up his ass. 

 

Niall cuddled into Louis's chest,   
"My life is over." 

 

Louis flicked the Alpha ring that hung around Niall's neck, he knew that was one part of Niall's problems. 

 

"Can you take it off?" Louis asked quietly. 

 

"No!" Niall practically yelled, Louis shushed him pulling him back into his chest. 

 

"Sorry Lou," Niall mumbled. 

 

"S'alright bud, but he Alpha commanded you then?" Annoyance laced Louis's voice. 

 

"Yeah," Niall whispered.   
"He said he'll always find me, and I-I don't want this! How is any of this fair? It's my life and I get it gambled away from me, just because my shit excuse of a father can't stop his fucking addiction, who gets to pay for it? Me! It gets to suffer for it? Me! I'm sick of this shit!" 

 

Louis simply rubbed his back, knowing Niall needed to get this all out. And the omega was sending pheromones like crazy, and Louis saw a coupe Alphas look in their direction, but they immediately lost interest, when they saw the circle dangling around Niall's neck. 

 

"Ni, Ni love just calm down, can you do that for me please?" Louis murmured. Giving another Alpha a dirty look. Sending him scurrying away again. 

 

"Y-yeah, sorry." Niall collapsed against him. 

 

"So, how long till you're free?" Louis asked curiously. 

 

"I dunno, I'm guessing until my dad can pay up, which is probably fucking never." Niall sighed, throughly exasperated. 

 

"Well, on the bright side, I can still come see you," Louis cheerfully ruffled his hair. 

 

"Y-you can't Lou," Niall couldn't meet his eyes. 

 

Louis's mouth dropped open, hurt flashing across his face. No, that's not what Niall wanted to happen!

 

"It's not that I don't want you to!" Niall hurriedly pressed on, "it's just Harry said, I um can't have anybody over. Something about, he doesn't want anyone knowing where he lived, or something." 

 

"That asshole," Louis said furiously. 

 

"I can't really fight him, you know I would for you," Niall shrugged. 

 

"Aw, Nialler!" Louis smiled. 

 

"Not like that, you dummy," Niall rolled his eyes playfully. 

 

"I'm hurt, you've wounded me!" Louis clasped his hands over his heart, dramatically. 

 

Niall laughed,   
"C'mon you twat or we're going to be late," He tugged his best friend to their class. 

 

After school, Louis had football practice, and Niall waited around for Harry to come and pick him up. He was typing away on his phone, when Tyler the biggest,and strongest Alpha slut in school came and perched next to him. 

 

"Did little Nialler get himself an Alpha?" Tyler grinned, flicking the necklace. 

 

Niall batted him away without looking up, from the older boy.   
"Fuck off Tyler," 

 

"Oh, c'mon Niall, its not that serious," Tyler leaned in toward him, sliding a hand up his thigh. Niall jerked away, scrambling up to his feet. 

 

"S-stop," 

 

Tyler chuckled, pinning him up against the wall, nibbling on his neck harshly.

 

"I just wanna wreck you," Tyler growled, and Niall could smell his arousal. 

 

"Please stop," Niall pleaded looking around desperately for help, but saw no one around. 

 

"Harry aren't you going to do something?" Liam growled, watching the pup get caged in. By that disgusting excuse of a human being. Harry was watching this all very calmly and with no emotion. 

 

"If he wants to slut around, then let him." Harry shrugged. 

 

"Harry, he's your mate! He's your Omega! He's wearing your goddamn ring!" Liam yelled, hoping to bring some kind of sense to Harry. 

 

"Alright, alright don't get your knickers in a twist," Harry mumbled stepping out of the car. He went for his pocket knife, that he carried with him no matter what. He pressed the blade, into the opposing Alpha's neck, stopping him mid-thrust. 

 

"If you want to live, you'll stop what you're doing in the next five seconds," Harry growled lowly. 

 

"Calm down, mate. Just having a bit of fun." The man smirked pulling up his trousers, and quickly letting go of Niall, who slumped down the wall no fight left in him. 

 

"You fucking touched my mate. And you think I'm just going to let that go?" Harry didn't give him a chance to answer, stabbing him behind his ribcage, straight into his heart and Tyler fell to the ground with a thud. 

 

"Horan, c'mon get up." Harry snapped. Wiping his knife off, and re-pocketing it again. 

 

Niall curled into himself even tighter, not even listening to Harry. He seemed to be having a panic attack, and then passed out Harry didn't know how to deal with this. 

 

"I got him," Liam said from his shoulder, walking over to the small blonde. Scooping him up and handing him over to Harry. 

 

"I don't want him, you're better at this shit then me!" Harry hissed out, trying to hand the trembling boy back. 

 

"Haz, just carry him to the car, I think you can bloody manage that," Liam rolled his dark brown eyes. 

 

"Fucking- Li!" Harry yelped, feeling Niall grab ahold of his shirt, he hated physical contact unless it was absolutely necessary for him to do. 

 

Liam knew this, and simply just tossed him an amused look, because he was a fucker, and slid into the driver's side. 

 

"What do I do with him?" Harry asked a bit helpless. 

 

Liam sighed,  
"Just hold him yeah? A least till we get back to the complex."

 

"Fine," Harry grumbled, holding Horan, on his lap uncomfortably. 

 

Niall whimpered out in his sleep, making Harry grit his teeth, the sooner he could get this off of him, the better he'd be. 

 

Liam rolled into their complex, parking and getting out of the car. He took Niall from Harry, who sighed in relief and went to open his door. Liam gently sat down on the couch, rocking Niall back and forth a bit. 

 

"Call Zee, and tell him, we're over here for me please," Liam said, rubbing a hand down Niall's back. 

 

"Sure," Harry dug out his mobile and rung Zayn up, retelling the message, and Zayn said he'd be right over. 

 

"He's not a fucking baby Liam," Harry sneered, watching Liam with the Omega. 

 

Liam glared at Harry, he was the only person who could do this without getting shot, on the spot. 

 

"Harry, the bloody pup was fucking raped! Don't be a dick, and go run him a bath," Liam said sternly, 

 

"Why?" Harry asked, semi-curiously. 

 

"Bathing is one of the ways Omega relax, helps calm him down," Liam said like Harry should've already known this. 

 

"Ok," Harry turned to run a bath when Liam stopped him again. 

 

"It's better if you put bubbles as well, preferably your scent, he'll feel more safe," Liam commanded. 

 

Harry narrowed his eyes, it was already enough the damn pup had to go get himself raped, but now he had to use Harry's stuff as well?!

 

"Now Harry!" Liam barked, startling Niall awake. 

 

"Oh hey, shh you're alright baby boy, didn't mean to wake you." Liam said softly. 

 

Zayn walked through the door a minuet, later seeing the omega perched on Liam's lap. He simply raised an eyebrow, silently asking Liam why was there another Omega on his lap? 

 

"He got raped, by another Alpha," Liam explained, quietly. 

 

Zayn widened his eyes, hurrying over. 

 

"Is he alright? Why didn't Harry stop him?" Zayn ran his fingers through Niall's hair. 

 

"Because Harry didn't think it was any of his responsibility," Liam rolled his eyes. 

 

Zayn sighed, knowing how Harry could be. Liam leaned over and pecked his lips softly. 

 

"How are you feeling? Did you throw up today?" Liam asked worriedly. 

 

"Comes with being pregnant babe," Zayn smiled, 

 

"But you're alright?" Liam seriously asked. 

 

"Yes, Li I'm fine." Zayn pecked his lips again. 

 

Liam kissed his forehead, and they sat in a comfortable silence. 

 

"Bath is ready!" Harry yelled. 

 

Liam carefully stood up, walking Niall into the bathroom. 

 

"Here you go," Liam handed him over to Harry. 

 

"Wait? No!" Harry protested. 

 

"Don't be a baby, and he's your mate, deal with it," Liam glared at him, before leaving the bathroom, Zayn in tow. 

 

Harry glanced, at Horan again, he could do this, just like bathing himself, only it's another person's body. Liam was right, as much as it killed him to think that. Niall was his mate, and he probably should show him a bit more warmth. 

 

Harry made his way over to Niall, bending down to his level. 

 

"Hor—Niall? Niall can you hear me?" He might as well call him by his first name. 

 

Niall shakily nodded. 

 

"I'm going to take your clothes, if that's alright with you," Harry asked cautiously. 

 

"I'm ugly anyways it doesn't matter," Niall muttered, angrily wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

"You're not ugly," Harry mumbled, before searching for a tissue, finding one, he handed it over to the blonde. 

 

"Don't pretend that you suddenly like me now Harry, oh because I got raped doesn't mean you have to be fake," Niall snapped. 

 

"Niall, calm down. I'm going to take off your shirt now alright?" Harry said softly. 

 

Niall simply just raised his arms, and Harry lifted his shirt over his head. He'd burn it later, because he didn't want another Alpha's scent in his house.

 

Harry clenched his jaw when he saw the scratch marks, that fucking cunt had made on Niall. At least the ring wasn't ruined. 

 

"I can do the pants," Niall muttered, 

 

Harry frowned,  
"If you say so," 

 

He stepped back letting Niall strip himself the rest of the way, and Niall gingerly stepped into the tub, holding his knees up to his chest. 

 

Harry grabbed a sponge and began soaping Niall up, he did relax after awhile, letting Harry get the poisonous stench off him. 

 

"Why are you being like this?" Niall suddenly asked. 

 

Harry halted his actions, furrowing his eyebrows.   
"I don't understand what you mean," 

 

"This," Niall gestured toward the sponge, then to himself and back at Harry. 

 

"Nice," Niall murmured out. 

 

"I'm nice," Harry rolled his eyes. 

 

Niall scoffed,   
"Whatever helps you sleep at night mate,"

 

"But I do care. I just don't show it," Harry murmured. Scooping up some suds and running them through Niall's hair. 

 

"You care about me dads money, not me." Niall snapped. 

 

"Why are you being so difficult?" Harry asked thoroughly done by this point. 

 

"I don't like that anymore than you do! You scare me, I don't know if I'll wake up in the mornings! Wanna know why I cried myself to sleep? Because you just took me, no questions asked, nothing. Then you treated me like a waste of fucking space, who couldn't wait to get rid of me fast enough! I'm not fucking stupid Harry! Dammit," Niall began crying again. His whole body shook with sobs, and they echoed loudly in the room. 

 

"I don't just care about the money, I do care about you, I just," Harry frustratedly racked his fingers through his hair. 

 

"Look, your mine right? Which means nobody should be putting their hands on you anyways," Harry gently ran his fingers through Niall's hair softly. 

 

"I feel so alone," Niall said, through his tears. 

 

"Well, uh you have Liam and erm, Zayn and your friends," Shit, he was so bad at this. 

 

"You?" Niall shyly looked up at him, through red rimmed eyes. 

 

"Yes, you have me," Harry said firmly, smiling slightly and running his hand through his Omega's hair. 

 

"Let's get you out of here, you'll be warmer in bed," Harry helped him out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. 

 

Harry helped him back into his room, where Harry ran to get him some clothes, and put them on Niall. 

 

"Will you be okay? I have some paperwork I need to do," Harry scratched the back of his neck. 

 

"I'll be fine, and Harry?" 

 

"Yes Niall?" 

 

Niall smiled slightly, at the way Harry said his name. 

 

"Thank you for rescuing me," 

 

Harry gave him a brief smile, and a pat on the head before leaving again. He walked down to his study, but as much he tried he couldn't get the blonde Omega, who was just three rooms down out of his mind. Harry slammed his fist down onto the table, groaning Niall didn't want him anyways, he was a monster, and monsters don't get beautiful things. 

 

His phone rang seconds later,   
"Styles," 

 

"I have your money,"  
Bobby sneered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! How bad do you hate me? Be honest. And again thank you for all the kudos and comments! Just like wow! Xoxo~R


	4. Chapter 4

Harry did the most logical thing, he hung up the phone. He was breathing deeply, his eyes darting around the room. Was he really that affected? Harry pressed his palms against his face. He didn't know what to do, he hated feeling like this. 

 

"Goddamnit," He growled, 

 

An ear piercing scream, made his head snap up, and his gun in his hand. Harry bounded into Niall's room thinking someone had, snuck in and harmed his Omega. Harry kicked open the door, and swung his gun around, but he stopped short when he didn't see anyone in the room. Harry huffed, his eyes finally landing on Niall. He was sound asleep, but tears were pouring out of his eyes. 

 

"Harry," he whimpered. 

 

Harry felt his eyes widened, was Niall having a nightmare about him?!

 

"Want Harry," Niall mumbled, so softly Harry almost didn't catch it. But he did, and now he wasn't sure what to do, should he cuddle him? Or just let him lay there? Where was Liam when he actually needed him, dammit?!

 

"H-Harry," Niall mumbled. 

 

Harry set his gun down, and slowly walked over to the bed. 

 

"Hey, hey Niall I'm right here," Harry said softly, shaking him a litltle. 

 

Niall gasped, his fist flying out, and connected with Harry's nose. 

 

"Ow! Fucking hell Niall!" Harry yelled, clutching his nose. Niall's eyes shot open, 

 

"I-I'm so sorry, Harry I-I swear I didn't mean to! And oh god you're bleeding! C'mon," Niall grabbed his wrist, dragging him into the bathroom. Niall tapped the counter, and Harry hopped up on, his head tilted back. Niall hurried to get out a damp cloth, and pressing it to The alpha's nose. Harry hissed, but held still. 

 

"I'm so sorry, I honestly did not mean to," Niall stammered. 

 

"It's fine, I just didn't know you had a left hook on you, pretty impressive," Harry smirked, as best he could. 

 

"Still, there was no reason, you were just trying to help, and I hurt you." Niall mumbled. 

 

"I've felt worse Niall," Harry said gently. 

 

There was a silence as Niall went to get a new cloth. 

 

"What were you dreaming about?" Harry curiously asked, he figured he had a right to know. Seeing as he got punched in the face for it. 

 

"You don't want to know," Niall muttered darkly, hoping Harry would just drop it. 

 

"I got punched for it," Harry rolled his eyes. 

 

Niall nibbled on his lip,   
"It was my dad, he uh came to get me and he went back to his old self," Niall suppressed a shudder at that thought. 

 

"Old self?" Harry repeated slowly. 

 

"He- he just wasn't a very nice man. Lets just put it that way," Niall's tone was clear he didn't want to talk about it anymore. 

 

Harry dropped it, for now. He made a mental check to get Max to find everything he could about Bobby Horan. 

 

"I don't think it's bleeding anymore," Niall suddenly said. 

 

Harry tenderly touched his nose, it wasn't broken thankfully. 

 

"Well, this has been fun," Harry hopped down from the counter. 

 

"Sorry," Niall whispered, looking down at his feet. 

 

"Niall, look at me," Harry demanded. 

 

Niall slowly raised his head, his eyes watery. 

 

"I'm not mad at you, it was an accident just stop worrying about it," Harry said firmly, barely brushing his hand over Niall's cheek. 

 

"Okay, night Harry." Niall tromped back into his room, collapsing into his bed. Maybe he was dreaming, but he could've sworn he felt a pair of lips pressing to his forehead briefly. 

 

 

"You punched him?" Louis cackled, as Niall told him about last night. 

 

"I just panicked Lou! I didn't mean to!" Niall protested. 

 

"Well, serves him right. I mean he's a dick anyways," Louis snorted, grabbing some pudding. 

 

"He wasn't last night though, he tried to help me," Niall murmured, remembering Harry's attempts. 

 

"You're not getting feelings for him right?"  
Louis narrowed his eyes. 

 

Niall quickly shook his head,   
"Don't be stupid Lou. He just wasn't being a dick is all," 

 

"Good, because that will only end up with you getting hurt, or worse." Louis lowered his voice. 

 

"I will never have feelings toward him," Niall crossed his arms, staring at Louis. 

 

"Alright, just making sure." Louis held his hands up. 

 

"What have you been up to? You haven't told me about the last person you fucked, not that I'm protesting or anything." Niall raised his eyebrows. 

 

Louis's cheeks dusted pink, and Niall's mouth dropped open. 

 

"What are you not telling me Lou?" Niall suspiciously asked. 

 

"I kinda met someone," Louis muttered, 

 

"What?" Niall yelled,

 

"Shh! I'm just seeing how it goes for now," Louis shrugged. 

 

"Well, I can't wait to meet them," Niall grinned, patting his shoulder. 

 

"C'mon, Sound engineering is calling your name Ni," Louis pulled him to class. 

 

When Harry picked Niall up, Niall was surprised to see Harry looking extremely pissed about something. 

 

Niall didn't say a word, as his Alpha sped off to his house. They arrived and Niall went to get out of the car, but the doors were locked. 

 

"Uh, Harry are you going to open the doors?" Niall quietly asked. 

 

"He abused you," Harry spat out. 

 

Niall's mouth dropped open, for the second time that day.   
"H-how do you know about that?" He shakily asked. 

 

"It doesn't matter, but that creature abused you!" Harry said harshly. 

 

"Why do you care so much?" Niall asked just as harsh. 

 

"Because you're mine!" Harry yelled, making Niall jump in his seat. 

 

"I'm not suppose to let anything hurt you," Harry said, a bit more calmer. 

 

"What's done is done, can we please not talk about it?" Niall pleaded, not meeting Harry's eyes. 

 

"We're going to talk about it some point or another, and we have to go out tonight." Harry added. Niall's head snapped up, facing him. 

 

"What? Why?" Niall stuttered. 

 

"It's this thing my pack does, it's not like black tie or anything, but being the Alpha I have to be there, and you being my Omega, have to be there as well," Harry explained. 

 

"But I-" 

 

"Niall, when we walk in everyone is going to know who you are. They are going to look for signs that we are a couple, and that you actually like me. If they don't see that, then it won't be pretty,"  
Harry watched his expressions, turning from horror to defeat in a matter of seconds. 

 

"Alright," he sighed, slumping back in his seat. 

 

"C'mon, I have to get you ready." Harry stepped out of the car, going around to open Niall's door for him. 

 

Niall scurried behind him,  
"Get me ready?"

 

"Yeah, it's something I'm required to do," Harry shrugged. 

 

Niall just followed him into the bedroom, sitting down the bed. 

 

Harry glanced over at him, thinking about what would good on him. Harry walks into his closet grabbing his leather jacket, and some skinny jeans. He grabbed a light blue shirt, which he knew would bring out Niall's eyes. God he sounded so gay, but whatever. He set all the stuff in front of Niall. Niall got the hint, and pulls on everything that gave him.   
Harry held out his hand, and Niall slid his fingers in between Harry's, Harry squeezed gently. 

 

"It'll be be fine love," 

 

Little did they know how wrong he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry turned into the building, parking and getting out. He grabbed Niall's hand and pulled him close into his side. Niall gulped, upon seeing the many Alpha's and Omegas and instinctively huddled closer to Harry.

 

"You'll be okay, just stay by me all night yeah?" Harry said softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

Niall closed his eyes for a minute, and reopened them, nodding. 

 

The pair walked in, seeing then vast room. It was elegant but not overly extravagant. 

 

Everyone immediately turned and started staring at them, whispering amongst themselves. Harry went up the center of the room, and silence respectfully fell upon the room. Seeing their pack leader. 

 

"Thank you all for coming, please enjoy yourselves, and have a great night." Harry stepped away from the podium, and immediately had flocks of people on him. 

 

Niall felt like he was the youngest here, and he was already bored out of his mind. Glancing around the room again he wonders if there's any sort of food here. 

 

He heard his name, so he turned back around trying to act like he was interested in the conversation that was being held. 

 

"This is my mate Niall," Harry introduced him, to two other men. 

 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dan, this my mate Troy," 

 

The omega smiled up adoringly at Dan, Niall wonders if he'd ever look at someone like that? 

 

"Okay well see you Harry," The couple waved, and moved away from them. 

 

Niall sighed, was it going to be like this all night? 

 

"Having fun?" A voice next to his ear asks. Niall jumped, looking over to see Liam and Zayn. 

 

"Not really," Niall figured he should tell the truth. 

 

Liam chuckled, his arm wrapped around Zayn's waist. Niall fully admired how good they looked together, and how easily they just understood each others actions completely. 

 

"Niall, are you listening to me?" Liam waved his hand in front of Niall's face, making him snap back to the present. 

 

"What? Yeah sorry." Niall rubbed his arm. 

 

"I just asking if you wanted something to eat, we've been here at least three hours," Liam offered kindly. 

 

"Harry said not to leave his side," Niall mumbled, shooting a glare at Harry who chatting up some dude. 

 

"It'll be fine, five minuets can't hurt you right?" Liam laughed. 

 

"Alright, I guess." Niall followed the couple through the crowd, and over to the food table. 

 

"Fuck!" Niall gasped, seeing the table heavily laid out with food and his stomach growled. 

 

"Help yourself," Liam gestured him forward, hanging back with Zayn. 

 

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" Niall frowned, feeling rude, if he just scarfed his face in from of them. 

 

"Well, I'm pregnant so nothing really tastes good at the moment," Zayb shrugged. 

 

"Oh, congrats mate! How far along are you?" Niall curiously asked. 

 

"About a week, morning sickness has been shit though," 

 

Niall laughs, while Liam presses a protective hand to his belly. 

 

Niall eyes the food again, 

 

"Just go ahead and eat Niall, we're not stopping you," Liam chuckled, 

 

Niall loaded his plated with nearly everything, scarfing half of it down. Zayn and Liam looked at him incredibly. 

 

"What?" Niall asked, through a mouth full of food. 

 

The couple simply shook their heads amused at him. 

"Hey babe!" Harry suddenly appears out of nowhere, Niall smiles at him, pecking his collar bone. It's scary at how easy it is faking to like Harry, and it's starting to mess with his head. Niall ate more food, hoping his brain would leave him alone. 

 

"Been looking for you," Harry mumbled, nuzzling into his neck. 

 

"Been with Zayn and Liam," Niall shrugged. 

 

"Just don't leave me again," Harry asked, squeezing Niall's waist. 

 

"Okay," Niall nodded. 

 

A little while later, Niall started feeling woozy, thinking nothing of it, he shook his head hoping to clear the feeling. It simply just made it worse. He panicked, and tugged hard on Harry's sleeve.

 

"What's the- Niall are you okay?" Harry asks frantically. 

 

"I can't breathe Harry, my lungs are on fire," Niall gasps, clutching his chest, wheezing. 

 

"Oh my god! LIAM!" Harry screamed, laying Niall down on the ground. Liam was over in a matter of seconds, seeing the choking Omega, and hastily pulled out his phone dialling an ambulance. 

 

Niall started coughing, and blood came out. 

 

"Baby, baby please keep your eyes open. Princess, please keep your eyes open," Harry laid his head down on his chest, running his fingers through his hair. 

 

"H-Harry?" Niall gasped. 

 

"I'm right here baby, Liam did you call?" Harry barked out 

 

"Five minuets Haz," Liam said soothingly. 

 

"D-don't— l-leave," Niall coughed again. 

 

"Never, in a million years," Harry said softly. 

 

The paramedics rushed in, clearing a pathway, and injected Niall with something, making him go limp. 

 

"What the hell did you do?" Harry yelled 

 

"We put him to sleep sir, he needs a hospital right away," One of the ladies explained. 

 

"I'm coming," Harry growled, nobody protested. 

 

"Meet you there Haz," Liam rushed out. 

 

Harry barely nods, getting into the car with his Omega. He nearly had three heart attacks, because that's how many times Niall had flatlined. 

 

They rushed him into the hospital, shoving Harry out of the room, and slammed it behind them. Harry slumped against the wall, holding his knees to his chest. He couldn't lose Niall, he was a constant in his life, even it had been only a week Harry took him from his home, and made him come live with him. But Niall was there, and now he was snatched away from him. 

 

"Haz, you with me?" Liam hummed into his ear. He didn't ask if he was okay, which Harry was grateful for, because he wasn't okay. And Liam knew this. 

 

"I-I don't know Liam," Harry choked out. 

 

Liam rubbed his head, while Zayn cuddled him. Seven hours. That's how long it took for them to come and get him. Harry had convinced himself that Niall died, and was mentally playing those words in his head. 

 

"He didn't make it, I'm very sorry for your loss Mr. Styles," 

 

But seven later, the doctor came out

 

"Harry Styles?" Harry shot to his feet, hurrying over to him. 

 

"Where's my Omega?" Harry demanded, to hell with being polite. 

"He's in a very stable condition, but I need to talk to you both, privately." The doctor looked pointedly over at Liam and Zayn. 

 

Harry gave them a nod, silently telling them it'd be alright. Liam kissed his temple quickly, and left with Zayn. 

 

"This way please," He beckoned him forward. They walked around a corner, and stopped at a door, Harry could tell by the scent that it was Niall. 

 

"Come on in," Harry didn't need to be told twice, rushing into the room, seeing his blonde, laying down on the bed. Niall looked exhausted, his eyes dull and he looked pale. 

 

"H-Harry," Niall whispers. 

 

Harry hugged him gently.   
"Glad your okay princess," Harry pecked his nose. 

 

"Please sit down Mr. Styles," Dr. Harrison asked. Harry sat down on the bed, letting Niall cuddle into his chest. 

 

"Niall, here was poisoned, it was deadly too. If it had been another moment, he probably would've died."

 

Harry sucked in a breath, how could someone do that to Niall? Innocent, sweet Niall. He was going to make the fucker that did this pay, and there'd be hell to pay when he did. 

 

"I sadly have some bad news though." Dr. Harrison, his face grave. 

 

"W-what is i-it?" Niall stuttered out. 

 

"The poison, it made you barren. You can't have children. And you have lost the feelings in your legs. We're not sure how long that will last," 

 

The silence that followed was broken by Niall's anguished sobs. He felt so broken, and ugly and like a freak. 

 

"Niall," Harry tried to touch him, but Niall shoved him away. 

 

"Don't, just call Louis. I need Louis," Niall sobbed. 

 

Something twinges in Harry's heart, but he did what Niall asked, ordering for a car to go and pick up Louis Tomlinson. Harry wasn't some sort stalker, but he did peek into Niall's life. Ten minuets went by, and all the omega could do was cry. 

 

Louis bursted through the doors, taking Harry's spot in the bed, pulling Niall into his chest. 

 

"Leave!" Louis barked, Harry sighed, never thinking he'd be taking orders from an omega, and left the room. He got his phone out feeling it buzz in his pocket for the millionth time that day, answering it. 

 

"Styles," 

 

"Like my gift Styles?" A voice crackled on the other side. 

 

"I'm going to fucking you," Harry growled lowly. 

 

"Don't hang up on me next time." Bobby hung up the phone. 

 

Harry was going to send this fucking piece of shit where he belongs Hell. Who has that messed of a father, that they out right poison you, just to get some money? 

 

He dialed Liam's number,  
Liam picking up on the third ring. 

 

"How is he?" Liam greets him. 

 

"He's- he's," Harry took a deep breath. 

 

"H-He's b-barren," Harry whispered. 

 

 

Louis was cuddling his best friend, there was no way in hell, he could calm him down after what he just told him, so he simply held him, kissing his forehead a couple times. 

 

Niall cried himself to sleep, but even then he wasn't peaceful, he was sniffling in his sleep, clutching Louis's shirt tightly. 

 

Louis knew how much how having kids meant to Niall, ever since his brother had Theo, Niall couldn't wait to start his own family, and now he couldn't even do that. And on top of that, he was temporarily paralyzed. 

 

Louis started humming a random tune under his breath, stroking his fringe out of his eyes. Harry peeked his head through the doorway, 

 

"Is he asleep?" Harry whispered. 

 

Louis nodded, and Harry stepped into the room. 

 

"This is all your fault you know," Louis snapped quietly. 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow.   
"How exactly is that?" 

 

"If you didn't kidnap him int he first place, none of this would've happened! He wouldn't be broken, like this! But I bet you don't even fucking care, you'll probably just toss him aside, and get a new sex toy." Louis hissed. 

 

"First off, I had a deal, and I didn't make it his fucking father did, and second do you think I like seeing him like this? It kills me, watching my mate suffer like this. Knowing he won't ever bear our child. It fucking does, so for you to just sit there claiming shit, when you don't know anything at all! Stop trying to act like you know me, when in reality you don't know the first fucking thing about me,"   
Harry got up, walking out the door, slamming it behind him. 

 

Niall jumped awake,  
"Did I hear Harry?" 

 

"Y-yeah, we just had a row," Louis explained sheepishly. 

 

"I don't care, I don't care about anything anymore." Niall sobbed. 

 

Louis wrapped him up in his arms again. 

 

Harry stepped outside, sitting down on the curb.   
How could he look him in the eye and say all those thing to him? Harry pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. And for the first time in twelve years. He cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get everything fixed so tell me if there's any bugs. Again IM SO SORRY AND LOVE YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH.


	6. Chapter 6

For days, which slowly turned into weeks. Niall won't smile, or laugh. He'd just stare at you blankly, while anyone tried to talk to him. Harry didn't know what to do, and while he was relieved to see Niall got the feeling of his legs back, Niall didn't get out of bed. 

 

Harry had all of his men out looking for Bobby, and having no success at all. The bastard was hiding from him, and Harry was going to find the son of the bitch and kill him. Another thing that was driving him up the wall crazy, was that he was undoubtingly getting feelings for Niall. He hated it, he hated this feeling, and he wanted it to go away. 

 

When he told Liam this, Liam just smiled clapping him on the shoulder. 

 

"Means you're feeling again Haz." 

 

"I don't want it!" Harry growled, fighting the urge to punch something. 

 

"Harry, I know you're scared, but this is a good thing, trust me." Liam said softly. 

 

"I'm not scared," Harry mumbled. 

 

"Sure you're not," Liam rolled his eyes. 

 

"Oh shut up," Harry groaned, making Liam grin and Harry huff. 

 

He was getting absolutely nowhere, with the Omega and it frustrated him to no end, while Alphas are suppose to take care of their Omegas, Harry had no clue what to do. He tapped tentatively on Niall's door, waiting for the grunt or groan to come. Sure enough it did, and Harry peeked his head around the door. 

 

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" He asked softly. 

 

"I don't feel anything," Niall said dully. 

 

"Well, that gets you nowhere in life," Harry replied leaning on the doorframe. 

 

"You have no idea what it means to lose everything you care about, no clue." Niall snapped. 

 

"Niall, do you not know anything about me? Like at all?" Harry asked, peering at him. 

 

"You're a murder, and the leader of The Corps, and you're a criminal," Niall shrugged. 

 

"Did you ever wonder why?" Harry couldn't believe that he was going to tell Niall this, but he might as well. 

 

"No," Niall glanced up at him. 

 

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.   
"When I was 14, my father had been the head of this company before me. I never wanted to be apart of it, at all. Everything changed though, when I was staying at a friends house my parents and sister were murdered, they didn't even take anything, they were just out to murder my family, when I was 17, I found the son of a bitch that murdered them, and I killed him. That's when I knew I had to take over for my father, I had no childhood, no friends except when Liam came along. So I know exactly what's its like to have your life taken away from you," Harry finished. 

 

Niall sat there in shocked silence, he never knew.   
"I-I'm sorry," He stammered out. 

 

Harry shrugged,  
"It's the past, only thing you can do is move forward. What I'm saying is, don't throw your life away yet," 

 

"I have nothing left to live for," Niall whispered. 

 

"There's always a reason, I found one," Harry told him softly, before leaving the room. 

 

Slowly, Niall started returning to his old self. He wasn't ready for classes or anything like that, but he was making progress. Harry was busier than ever, trying to keep track of orders, and keep people in line. He came home that night tired as hell, and looking for a drink. But something was off, something was missing. 

 

Harry's phone started ringing, seeing it was Liam he hurried to answer. 

 

"Li?" Harry started opening a bottle of bar. 

 

Liam sounded hysterical on the other end,  
"He's got Z-Zayn!"

 

"What? Who does?" Harry barked into the phone. 

 

"Horan, he said if you don't show up with Niall, tonight, he's- he's going to kill the baby Haz," Liam sobbed. 

 

"Liam, I'm not letting that happen, I'll get the pack. It's time to go hunting,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needed a filer, and now you know what happened to poor Hazza's family. Xx. Tell me what you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TO those who wanted Bobby's death.

Harry looked around as he scanned the area. It was just a building among, clusters of buildings. He motioned for Eric's squad to go forward, and Dan's to go around the side.

 

"Liam and Niall by me," Harry ordered, the two hurrying to his side. 

 

"Niall, whatever happens stay with Liam, that's a command." Harry's Alphas instincts told him, to keep Niall as close to him as he could, but that would just further Bobby's attention on Niall, and Harry didn't want that. 

 

"Let's go," he barked, motioning them forward. 

 

The pack trailed tightly together, their aim to kill. No matter who got in their way. Harry kicked the door open, and looked inside, empty. He didn't like that. Harry narrowed his eyes, if Horan wanted to play games, then Harry wouldn't succumb to them. 

 

They quietly crept forward, and into the main room. He saw Zayn surrounded by men in black masks, guns pointed in every direction. Bobby's pointed straight into Zayn's stomach. Liam let out a low growl, but didn't try to make a move. 

 

"Styles," Bobby sneered. 

 

"Horan," Harry snapped back. 

 

"I want what's mine," The man snarled. 

 

"You mean what you generously gave to me?" Harry smirked. 

 

"Money for Niall, that was the deal," He said coldly. 

 

"Where is it?" Harry stared him down. 

 

"Come and get it, try anything and I'll blast his baby off of planet Earth," Bobby dug his gun a little deeper into Zayn. 

 

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Harry raised his eyebrows, his gun hand tensing. 

 

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out," His eyes glittered with a psychopath light. 

 

Harry looked over at Liam and Niall.  
"Stay with Liam," Harry reminded him, before going and walking slowly to the middle of the circle. He didn't drop his gun, because that would be plain stupidness, but walked up to Horan. 

 

Harry silently traced a hand along Zayn's jaw trying to see if anything had broken. He gave a shake of his head, signalling to Liam he was alright. 

 

"Money," Bobby snapped his fingers. A bag was dropped at Harry's feet, and Harry bent down to count it. He shifted through the pounds, checking every single pound. 

 

"You're fucking short Horan!" Harry yelled. 

 

"See, I knew this so I came up with something else," Bobby said cheerfully. 

 

"We have no deal, money for Niall, and you're short which means there's no deal," Harry growled. 

 

Bobby cocked his gun, and pointed it at Harry. Firing without a warning. Harry sunk to his knees as he felt the bullet sunk into his chest, his pack let out a yell, and surged forward. Gunshots, and yells and the smell of blood filled the room. Harry managed to get to his feet, seeing Bobby cock his gun at Zayn again. 

 

Harry threw himself on top of him, pushing his gun into his temple. 

 

"I'll say hello to your mummy and daddy," Horan laughed, and Harry saw red. 

 

He fired, making his blood splatter all over him. 

 

"Harry it's all over, Harry c'mon get up, please." An angelic voice said above him. 

 

The Alpha raised his head, seeing blonde hair, and blue eyes. 

 

"Niall," Harry breathed out. 

 

"You're hurt, don't say anything," Niall shushed him quietly, pressing his fingers into his Alphas wounds, trying to stop the flow of blood. 

 

"Oh god, it's going to be okay Harry," Niall said frantically,

 

"Can I get some help over here?" He yelled, Danny and Anthony were over in a second carrying him outside. 

 

"Have a First-Aid tent set up boss," Danny grunted. 

 

They sat him down on a bed, and set to work. 

 

 

Niall paced outside anxiously, nibbling on his fingernails and tried to get any information from the workers, but they wouldn't say anything. What was he suppose to do if Harry died? He saw when his father shot Harry, and when he literally felt Harry's pain radiating off of him. 

 

He was going to make himself crazy, and decided to go for a walk. He passed Zayn and Liam, Liam had his arms wrapped around his shaking Omega, whispering things into his ears. Niall didn't know how these people set up camp so fast, but they had First-Aid, and other various things. 

 

"Niall?" He whipped around to see Danny coming toward him. 

 

"Is he alright?" Was the first thing he said. 

 

"He's asking for you mate," Danny gestured him forward, and Niall trialled closely behind. Entering the tent, Niall gasped, Harry had his midsection wrapped tightly, and his hand wrapped as well. 

 

"What happened to your hand?" Niall took a seat next to him. 

 

"I sprained my wrist, jumping on Horan," Harry shrugged and then winced. 

 

"Oh," 

 

There was a moment of silence. 

 

"Do you hate me now?" Harry sighed. 

 

"No, why would I?" Niall furrows his eyebrows. 

 

"I killed your father, I'm just like the man who killed my family," Harry said sadly. 

 

"You are nothing like that man! You were protecting your family! I'm just happy you're safe, and he deserved what he got," Niall said, after thought. 

 

"Don't lie to me Niall," Harry warned him. 

 

Niall smiled at him, shaking his head.  
"I'm not," 

 

"It's to dangerous for you to be with me, you should be with someone who won't put you into danger," Harry said firmly. 

 

"I don't want anyone else. I'm yours remember?" He brushed his hair out of his face. 

 

"Yeah but-" 

 

"Harry, I'm not taking no for an answer," Niall said stiffly. 

 

"When did you get so damn stubborn?" Harry smiled. 

 

"When I became yours," Niall answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was chopping up some vegetables, even the doctor said he shouldn't be putting stress on him, Harry just scoffed at the man, leaving him at loss for words. But anyways, Harry was chopping up vegetables when his phone started ringing. He sighed, setting down his knife and picking up his phone. 

 

"Styles," 

 

"Hello Mr. Styles, this is Dr. Ryan from the hospital, when your Omega was here?" 

 

Harry gripped the phone tightly,  
"Is he alright?" 

 

"Oh yes! I think we've found a solution for his um, condition," The doctor couldn't even say the word. It was unheard of, and Harry knew they thought this was strange. 

 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

 

"Well, we think we can perform a surgery for him to get pregnant again,"  
The doctor said slowly. 

 

Harry nearly dropped the phone,  
"I'd have to talk to him about this, but I'll call you back," 

 

"Have a good day," The line clicked. 

 

Harry took the phone away from his ear, running a hand through his hair. He knew Niall wanted kids more than anything, another reason why he should be with someone who can give him a family, a perfect family. Because he was perfect, and Harry was anything but. He sighed frustrated, chopping the vegetables with a vengeance now. 

 

"What did they do to you?" His Omega's voice came from the living room. 

 

"Hey Niall," Harry greeted him. 

 

"Hey, what are you mad about?" Niall sat down in front of him at the counter top bar. 

 

"We'll talk about it later," Harry said shortly, glancing up at him. 

 

"Okay," Niall shrugged, going to wash up his hands. 

 

Harry sighed, he needed to stop doing that before he got wrinkles and grey hairs. 

 

"Thought you weren't suppose to be doing work," Niall raised an eyebrow, before getting the plates. 

 

"If I did no work, nothing would get done." Harry replied. 

 

"Well, just be careful." Niall said softly. 

 

"Always," Harry answered. 

 

Niall seemed to be content with that, and dropped the subject, fully. Harry laid the food down on the table, and they sat, silverware clinking the plates, Harry decided that this would be a good time if any. He cleared his throat, making Niall look up at him. 

 

"So, I got a phone call today," Harry started slowly. 

 

Niall nodded, letting him know he was listening. 

 

"It was from the hospital, they said that they can make you not barren," Harry held his breath. 

 

Niall just stared at him, blinking.  
"W-what? Is this a joke?" He finally choked out. 

 

"No, I don't joke but what do you think about it?" Harry asked, watching his reaction. 

 

"I don't know what to think," Niall sighed. 

 

"Well, it's completely up to you, I'm not pressuring you to do anything," Harry said lowly, picking his fork back up. 

 

"Isn't this your decision too?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows, looking at his Alpha. 

 

"Niall, have you met me?" Harry laughed humourlessly. "I'm not fit to have kids, I don't plan on ever having kids," 

 

"Ever?" Niall squeaked out. 

 

"Ever." Harry said firmly. 

 

"Then what is this? What are we doing?" Niall asked furiously. 

 

"I never said I was your boyfriend," Harry snapped without thinking. 

 

Hurt flashed across Niall's face, and he was up and pushing away from the table. 

 

"Well, that's great," Niall's voice cracked. 

 

"Niall wait-"  
Harry starts to say. 

 

Niall didn't give him a chance to speak, bounding up the steps and into his room. Harry groaned, because even though they weren't dating they had some sort of relationship. Probably not now, because he did what he always does. He fucks everything up. Harry was going to try and make this right, 

 

"Niall?" Harry called through the door. 

 

"Just go away," Niall yelled, he sounded like he was in tears though. 

 

"No, Niall I'm sorry. I just, want the best for you yeah? I'm not it, and you need to find it, because its not me," Harry softly ran his palm down the door. 

 

"Is that a command?" Niall sighed. 

 

"It's the truth," Harry responded. 

 

"You want me to go away? Forever?" Niall whimpered. 

 

Harry's heart clenched at the word 'forever'

 

"I want you to be happy, so if that makes you happy then yes," Harry said. 

 

"No," Niall suddenly flung open the door, making Harry fall forward. 

 

Niall caught him, and propped him back up. 

 

"W-what do you mean no?" Harry stuttered. 

 

"I'm not leaving, I went through to damn much to leave it all behind. I'm staying whether you like it or not," Niall's lip quivered, as if Harry was going to kick him out on the spot. 

 

"You're mine?" Harry asked. 

 

Niall smiled, nodding his head.  
"Yes, I'm yours,"

 

 

Niall sighed, as he slipped into the peach smelling water. He closed his eyes, thinking about what had happened that week. First, him and Harry had fought, that resulted in Harry finally claiming him, now nether one of them didn't know what to do. What were they boyfriends, were they friends? It was driving him up the wall, and if he was correct he'd be in heat, this week. Niall was extremely nervous, because he didn't know if it'd be same, or it'd be different, then he had to think about Harry knotting him, the thought made him squirm, but not uncomfortably. He didn't know if Harry would, in this stage of whatever this is, that they were in. 

 

He suddenly heard crashing from downstairs, and shot his eyes open. He got up slowly, and wrapped a towel around his waist, and walking cautiously downstairs. He didn't see anyone in the living room, and heard it coming from the kitchen. He tiptoed into the kitchen, grabbing a pan, with his free hand. Suddenly he heard a voice scream. 

 

"Ahh!" 

 

"AHH!" Niall screamed, dropping his towel, and waving the pan wildly. 

 

"Good god Niall!" Hearing Zayn's voice, he stopped waving the pan, and actually looked up. 

 

He saw Zayn, covering his eyes, holding a sandwich. 

 

"What," Niall panted, grabbing his towel and wrapping himself up. 

 

"I was hungry, and I wanted food," Zayn shrugged, peeking out from his fingers. 

 

Niall sighed,  
"Let me go put on some sweats,"

 

He darted into his bedroom, throwing on se clothes, and came back out, sitting down with Zayn. 

 

"We're never speaking of that," Niall said firmly. 

 

"Fine with me," Zayn quickly answered. 

 

"So, what are you doing here?" Niall tapped his fingers, on the table. 

 

"I was looking for Harry then tripped over his damn table, then was attacked by his Omega," Zayn wrinkled his nose. 

 

"Why were you looking for Harry? Not that's any of my business," Niall added. 

 

"It's fine, I was just hoping he could give me some advice on Liam, it's our anniversary coming up and he usually has good ideas," Zayn explained. 

 

"Harry?" Niall had to ask. 

 

"I know he seems all anti-love, and shit but he's really not, he'll tell you one day," Zayn smiled sadly at him. 

 

"I trust him, when he's ready he'll tell me," Niall gave him a quick smile in return. 

 

"Well, I better go, I'll catch you later yeah?" Zayn stood up, ruffling Niall's hair and walked out the door. 

 

Now Niall could only wonder what had happened to his Alpha that made him so guarded? He knew about his family, but Zayn almost acted like it was something more personal, like someone had actually hurt Harry. Niall shivered at the thought, he always pictured Harry as the strong one, even when he got shot, Harry was strong. So, to think of him broken and crying, Niall didn't like that picture. He was in such deep thought, he almost didn't feel the slick heat, going through his sweat pants. 

 

"Shit," Niall panicked, because what the fuck was he going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niallers in trouble! Xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZAYN LOOKED SO FUCKING GOOD I LOVE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH. Xx. This is super short, but it's kinda of a filer but more will come later.

Niall sat there in complete shock, what the hell was he suppose to do? He glanced at the clock, shaking slightly and saw Harry wasn't home till another hour, letting out a defeated whimper, he made his way up to the bath, drawing the water, and filling it with Harry's scent. For now it'd be enough, but he wasn't sure how long that would last him. He sighed, sliding into the bath, closing his eyes. Wrapping a hand around his cock, he imagined Harry's sinful mouth around him, and his bobbing head. He could almost feel Harry's tongue on him, and at this point, he was completely done. The omega moaned Harry's name on his lips, and came into the water. His hips stopped moving up into his hands, and he faltered to a stop. He needed his Alpha's cock, badly. Niall groaned, getting out of the tub, and collapsing on his bed. He shakily grabbed his phone and punched in Louis's number. 

 

"NiNi!" Louis said cheerfully. 

 

"L-Lou?" Niall whimpered. 

 

"Oh Ni baby, are you in heat?" Louis said softly. 

 

"Y-yes, and Harry isn't here, he's working," Niall groaned, pumping his cock. 

 

"Does he have any toys?" Louis said clearly. 

 

"I don't think so, I'm hurting here." Niall sobbed. 

 

"Ni, love you need to call him," Louis said softly. 

 

"What if he doesn't want to knot me?" Niall mumbled. 

 

"Don't be ridiculous, of course he does! But seriously Ni, call him." Louis said sternly. 

 

"O-ok," Niall room a deep breath, and called Harry. He nibbled on the bottom of his lip, and waited as the phone rang. 

 

"Niall?" Harry's voice made him jump. 

 

"H-Harry? I-I'm in h-heat," Niall said timidly. 

 

"Do you want me to knot you?" Harry said lowly. 

 

"If that's what you want," Niall groaned. 

 

"Y-yeah, it'd be alright," Harry convinced himself. 

 

"Please hurry," Niall whispered. Rolling his hips into his hands.

 

"On my way baby, just if you need anything it's in my bottom drawer," Niall's hips jerked up at the pet name. 

 

"O-ok," Harry hung up the phone. Niall got up on shaky legs, and walked into Harry's room. He opened the bottom drawer and gasped. 

 

 

Harry was nearly flying down the road, trying to get to his Omega. He didn't know where this would put them after it was all over, but he'd think about after they were done. Harry jumped out, and ran inside. He heard Niall's whimpers coming from his bedroom, and walked off his boots, and shed his jacket, before going into his bedroom. He was met with the most beautiful sight, Niall had his legs spread out, and plunging the dililo in and out of him. 

 

"Fuck," At Harry's voice Niall snapped his head up, and Harry crawled on the bed, hovering over him. 

 

"You want this?" Harry brushed his hair out of his face. 

 

"Please," Niall whispered. 

 

"Ok," Harry nodded, because this was alright. Niall reached up with trembling fingers, and started undoing his shirt keeping his eyes locked on Harry's the whole time. Nothing was rushed, they were still new to each others bodies. Niall ran the tips of his fingers down Harry's muscular torso. 

 

"You're beautiful," Niall whispered. 

 

Harry bent down, pressing butterfly kisses into Niall's neck, behind his ear, and on his eye lids. He slowly traced Niall's abs, making his Omega shiver. 

 

"Have you already stretched yourself out lovely?" Harry murmured. 

 

Niall nodded, tangling his fingers into Harry's hair, and taking it out of his bun, letting tumble over his shoulders. 

 

"J-just be gentle?" Niall asked, massaging Harry's shoulders. 

 

"Never anything but," Harry kneeled back, tugging off his pants and boxers, and reaching around Niall, to grab the lube. Harry rolled on a condom, 

 

"What position do you want baby?" Harry asked. 

 

"Can I-can I ride you?" Niall asked shyly. 

 

"Course," Harry smiled, grabbing at his hips and slowly sat him down on his cock. Niall moaned, and leaned his head forward, tucking it on Harry's shoulder. 

 

"You okay?" Harry ran his large hands up his sides. 

 

"Yeah, yeah just gimme a moment," Niall panted. 

 

"Whenever you're ready, baby," Harry ran his hands through his hair. 

 

"M'ready," Niall slowly bounced up and down on his lap. Harry groaned, digging his toes into the carpet, and began slowly thrusting up back into him. 

 

"Fuck Harry," Niall gasped. 

 

"You feel so good Ni," Harry said lowly. 

 

"I'm gonna cum," Niall whispered into his neck. 

 

"Cum for me beautiful," Harry murmured. 

 

Niall moaned, and shot his load over their stomachs, and Harry shot his load deep into Niall, feeling it drop out of him. 

 

"You okay?" Harry ran his fingers down Niall's front. 

 

"Y-yeah," Niall smiled tiredly at him. 

 

"I'm going take a few days off, so I can take care of you," Harry smiled at him, Niall blushed. 

 

"Thank you," Niall traced one of his tattoos lightly. 

 

"Welcome babe," 

 

"I'm tired, can we take a nap? I'll probably wake up in heat," Niall was suddenly pulled back on the bed making him yelp. 

 

Harry wrapped his long arms around him, and Niall snuggled into his chest. 

 

"Go to sleep babe, we'll talk about everything later," Harry kissed the top of his hair, and Niall lulled himself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever

It had been a full week of heat, and Harry and Niall got a lot more comfortable with each other, and knew what each other liked, and didn't like. Harry had turned his responsibilities over to Liam, who understood, and ran the company for him. Harry was grateful that Liam knew what he was doing, and he trusted above anybody else in his whole company. It also had been a week in which Niall and Harry built their trust with each other, and Niall didn't feel like Harry wanted him there just as a piece of leverage anymore, but as an actual person with feelings. Harry was started to show that he cared for Niall as well, whether it be a bath, after they had fucked, or breakfast in bed when he was to site to move. Those were his favourite days, because Harry would come and cuddle with him, for the majority of the day, just making sure he was okay. Niall, got to know a lot more about Harry, and his past. 

 

His friendship with Liam Payne hadn't always been strictly platonic, when they didn't have mates they'd fool around with each other, but it wasn't anything to serious. They had been best friends since they were five, and they came out together as well, Liam's family didn't take it as well as Harry's. Resulting him on the streets, and Harry came and rescued him. It was actually Harry who introduced Liam to Zayn, after meeting him in a bar one night. Zayn was trying to hit on Harry, but Harry could see that he'd be perfect for Liam, someone who anchored him, and kept him same. He had actually been the best man at their wedding, and sent them on their honeymoon, as his gift to them. Zayn had become a part of Harry's family as well.

 

Then Niall learned about Nick. He had been Harry's actual first boyfriend, and they were infatuated with each other, and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. But Nick didn't like the work Harry was in, and begged him several times to quit his job, and run away from him. Harry declined every time Nick brought this up. 

 

"Then we would have screaming matches," Harry had said to him sadly. 

 

"It went on a couple of months, until I found him in our bed, on our anniversary, sleeping with some slag. Liam and Zayn beat the shit out of him, but that's when I decided not to care. Not to show any emotions, because if people didn't see my emotions then they couldn't hurt me." Harry explained, sadly. Niall wrapped his arms around him. Pulling him close. 

 

"Until you that is," Harry chuckled, running his fingers through Niall's hair. Niall blushed, kissing his chest briefly. 

 

 

Harry blinked his eyes open, to pressure on his chest. He looked up and saw Niall riding him. Harry let out a low moan, letting Niall know he was awake, and Niall bounced harder and faster. Harry steadied his hands on his hips, and Niall was soon coming undone. Niall got off of him, and pulled Harry's head into his lap. 

 

"Good morning to you," Harry laughed quietly. 

 

Niall blushed,  
"Sorry, woke up needing it bad," 

 

Harry shrugged, relaxing into Niall's fingers,  
"I didn't mind, pretty hot if you ask me," 

 

Niall blushed,  
"So, today's my doctors appointment," he said causally, but Harry could feel his fingers shaking slightly. 

 

"Hey, Ni everything is going to be okay, trust me yeah?" Harry said softly, looking into his eyes. Niall sighed, nodding his head, 

 

"It's just scary, knowing that I might be able, to you know," He didn't say the exact words, but Harry got the gist of what he meant. 

 

"Yeah, I know Ni," Harry played with the back of his hair softly. 

 

"Anyways, I'm hungry can go get McDonald's?" Niall hopped off the bed, and Harry sat up on his elbows. 

 

"Yeah of course babe," Harry smiled and got up as well. They showered quickly, and put some clothes and were ready to go. Harry made sure he took the Jag, and they cruised down to McDonalds. The lady made obvious she knew who Harry was, by her stutter and flushed cheeks. Niall rolled his eyes, because he momentarily forgot that Harry was a known crime lord/ business man. He reminded himself, to ask Harry how that worked later. But they got their food, and went back home. Niall sighed happily as he dug into his sandwich, because despite the workers, their food was still amazing. 

 

"Hey Harry?" Niall said, after they were done eating. 

 

"Hm?" Harry hummed, from where he was doing paperwork on his desk, and if they had fucked there in the past week, well nobody needed to know. 

 

"How does it work? Like the Corps and everything?" Niall perched himself on Harry's sofa, watching him closely. 

 

"Well, I inherited the business from the previous owner, when I was 17, and then it was ran liked a whorehouse, you'd pay for people to service you, and in return they'd give you whatever you wanted, sex, money, drugs, it didn't matter. So, basically what I did was, I still kept the drug business up, but I don't sell to any minors, and I stopped the whoring part, because that wasn't really necessary. So, it's you come to the main office, strike up a deal with me, or one of my man, they tell me. I give the person a contract, and tell them when they have to pay me, simple really," Harry shrugged. 

 

"What if they don't pay you?" Niall asked, feeling like he already knew the answer. 

 

"They're terminated," Harry put. 

 

"So, who gets your business when you're done with it?" Niall now asked, crossing his legs. 

 

"I haven't really decided, because at first I was going to give it to Liam, but he has a kid on the way, and I don't want to put that stress on them, and so I'm still thinking that over," Harry explained. 

 

"Oh, how long until you have to retire?" Niall put air-quotes, around the word retire. 

 

"In four years, but I could do it sooner, if I find a heir." Harry shrugged. 

 

"Oh, and why are people so scared of you?" Niall's final question. 

 

Harry sighed, sitting back in his chair.  
"It's not really that they're scared of me per say, but it's the actual title that comes along with the name. They know the name, and they're scared of that, rather than me actually."

 

"Do they think you're just going to murder them in their sleep?" Niall asked, thinking people could be so stupid. 

 

"No, they don't know if anyone in their family has dealt with me, and they're scared that if they did, I'd come after their families, which I never do. I just go after the customer, leaving their family alone." Harry shrugged, but Niall could hear the hidden message behind those words, he didn't want anyone to have to go through what he went through as a kid.  
Niall found incredibly sweet, actually. He walked across the room, sitting down on Harry's lap, and brushing his fringe out of his face. 

 

"That's sweet of you," Niall said softly, cupping his cheek. Harry leaned into his cheek, closing his eyes. 

 

"I remember who I am with you Niall," Harry said softly. 

 

"And who's that?" Niall murmured. 

 

Harry looked up at him, with his sharp, jade eyes. 

 

"A human being," Came the answer. 

 

 

Niall was nervously jiggling his leg up and down, the doctor could call him at any minute, and he was terrified of what they might say to him, he could either have kids, or he couldn't. There was no in between. Harry laid his palm on his knee, steadying him some. 

 

"Relax, Ni." Harry whispered, rubbing circles over his kneecap. 

 

"Y-Yeah, sorry," Niall stuttered out, Harry leaned over kissing him softly.

 

"It's alright, babe." Niall calmed at his Alphas purr, and leaned into the small, brief kisses Harry was giving him. Harry was scratching his finger nails into his scalp lightly, and Niall slumped against his chest. 

 

"Mr. Horan?" A nurse called out, Niall shot to his feet, and felt Harry tuck him under his arm. 

 

"Hey, love it's going to be okay," Harry pressed his lips to his head, and walked him over to where the nurse was waiting. He could scent that she was a Beta. 

 

"Right this way please," She ushered them forward. 

 

Niall was shivering underneath Harry's arm, and trying hard not to trip over his feet. 

 

"Right in here, but the doctor will see you in a moment." She smiled at the couple, and left the room.

 

Niall hopped up on the waiting table, swinging his feet back and forth. 

 

"You know Lou's seeing someone?" Niall asked randomly. Harry raised an eyebrow, impressed because Louis didn't seem like the settle down type of guy. 

 

"Really? Who's the lad?" 

 

Niall shrugged, fumbling at his fingers.  
"Dunno, the fucker won't tell me, cause he doesn't want to jinx it or summat," 

 

"Well, he must really care about this person then," Harry smiled, standing in between his legs. 

 

"Yeah," Niall whispered out, locking his hands behind Harry's head. 

 

Harry braced himself on either side of Niall's legs, pushing his lips against Niall's. They kissed lazily, until they heard a knock at the door. Niall squeezed Harry's hand, and Harry called 

 

"Come in," 

 

A tall, sandy haired man came through the door, smiling at them. 

 

"Hello, I'm the head doctor here, Dr. Gordon at your service." He shook their hands both warmly, before sitting down on the chair across from Niall. 

 

"So, I'll get right to the point, and not keep you waiting any longer. We think that a certain procedure might make you fertile again, but I've only done a couple other times,"

 

"What happened to those people?" Harry asked sharply. 

 

"They were all very satisfied, and could have kids in little less than eight months, but it did take time." He warned them. 

 

"How exactly would this work?" Niall said nervously. 

 

"We'd go in where your pouch carries the baby, in your case minster Horan, we'd need your mate's sperm, and then we'd inject you with it, tying you back up, and you'd be pregnant when the surgery is completed, because you were poisoned, you can't conceive kids the normal way, but you'd still be pregnant," The doctor explained, thoroughly. 

 

"Can I have kids after the surgery is over?" Niall questioned. 

 

"I would think so," He nodded. 

 

"Would that require him to have another surgery?" Harry asked, feeling unsure. Because he didn't know how many kids Niall planned on having, and he didn't want him to go through same painful thing, every time he wanted a baby. 

 

"No because, when we put the sperm in him, it stays in him. So, after the first surgery you can have kids the normal way, but he still needs the surgery at least once." He answered Harry. 

 

Harry looked over at Niall, ad the doctor seemed to understand that they would need a minute alone. 

 

"I'll be back shortly," He a crossed the room, and walked out. 

 

"What are you thinking, in that blonde head of yours?" Harry asked softly. 

 

"I wanna do it," Niall blurted out, but slapped a palm over his mouth at his outburst. 

 

"If this is what you want, then I'll do whatever it takes Ni,"  
Harry smiled, pulling his hand away from his mouth. 

 

"You— you mean Harry?" Niall gasped. 

 

"Yeah, all I want is you to be happy, Ni. And if I can make that happen, then I'll do it," Harry smiled up at his beaming Omega.

 

"You're amazing Harry, seriously," Niall kissed him deeply. 

 

They drew back panting, and Niall twirled his fingers through his hair. 

 

"Thank you Harry, seriously," Niall looked into his eyes. 

 

"I'd do anything for you Ni," Harry replied. Dr. Gordon came in a few minutes later, and was overjoyed to hear that Niall was going to go ahead to do the surgery. 

 

"We can have you come in, in two weeks time. Is that alright with both of you?" He looked at Harry because he was the Alpha. 

 

"That's perfectly alright, Dr. Gordon," Harry confirmed. 

 

"I'll see you in two weeks, Mr. Horan," The doctor showed them out, and they left. Niall heaved a sigh of relief, and Harry picked him up, spinning him around. 

 

"Told you it'd be okay," Haru bopped his nose with Niall's. Niall laughed, and tangled his fingers with Harry's. 

 

"Let's go home," 

 

They got home,'to see Zayn and Liam huddled on their front step. Zayn looked like he was sobbing, into Liam's chest. Hopping out of the car quickly, Harry rushed over to them, Niall right behind him. 

 

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Harry asked worriedly. 

 

"N-not really," Zayn mumbled. 

 

"What's wrong?" Harry looked at Liam, who looked as broken as Zayn. 

 

"We just got back from the doctor, and they said there was no heartbeat," Liam said brokenly. 

 

Harry and Niall gasped, instantly wrapping their arms around them. The couple broke down, into their arms. 

 

"Sh, bud Harry's got you," Harry softly said, while stroking Liam's hair, letting his best friend cry helplessly, and hopelessly on his shoulder. Niall was doing the same thing with Zayn. They didn't know how to comfort them, as they cried on their shoulders, so they simply just let them cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever requested a miscarriage for Ziam. Breaking my heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't expect you guys to be that upset! I'm making better, so this chapter is strictly Ziam, very little Narry

The next few months, Liam didn't go into work, Harry was giving him as much time as he needed, hell Harry said he could take a year off if need be. Liam clicked into his laptop, looking at the flights out of the UK, Zayn came in and perched himself tiredly on Liam's lap. 

 

"Hi you," Liam said softly. 

 

Zayn just pecked his cheek in response. He had been talking in little, to nothing at all. 

 

"What are you doing?" Zayn mumbled, fisting at Liam's shirt, his voice hoarse and raspy, he'd taken this the worse than anyone else. Liam was worried about him, and he was doing the best that he could with him, and terrifies Liam, that he'll never be the same. And he doesn't know what to do. Except be there for Zayn, and that's what's he's going to do. 

 

"Looking for flights," Liam murmured around his shoulder. 

 

"For?" Zayn whispered. 

 

"Us, Harry said to take as much time as we needed, so I'm giving us a vacation," Liam explain, rubbing at his Omegas arms. 

 

"Oh, ok," Zayn sighed. 

 

"With me?" Liam hummed into his ear. 

 

"Always," Zayn mumbled, rubbing Liam's chest. 

 

"Where do you want to go love?" Liam sat back, and let Zayn chose. After scanning over the list, Zayn clicked on Private, making Liam smile and pressing him back against his chest. 

 

"We'll leave in twenty," Liam murmured into his shoulder. Zayn nodded, pecking his lips shortly, startling Liam, because lately he hasn't gotten much, a brief peck here and there but that's really it. 

 

They got ready, and left, Liam sending Harry a text that they were on Holiday, and they boarded the plan. Zayn sighed snuggling up to Liam, who immediately wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him back against his chest. 

 

"I love you," Liam said into Zayn's ear. 

 

"Love you to the stars,"  
Zayn whispered back. They sat there for the whole rest of the plane ride, whispering sweet nothing's into each others ears. Zayn fell asleep on Liam making him smile, a bit and card his fingers through his hair. He was heart broken when the doctors came back and told them that there was no heartbeat, he really wanted to be a father. He knew hey could try again, but Liam didn't want to push Zayn into anything he wasn't ready for. He would hate himself if he ever did that. They would start a family when they both were ready, Liam sighed thinking about his job, he didn't want to take over, but he didn't want to disappoint Harry either, he knew that this was expected of him. Being Harry's right hand man and everything, but he seriously didn't want it. He'd think about it later, right it's his vacation time with his lovely, and wonderful husband. 

 

When they finally arrived, Zayn threw on his shades, and descended the plane, and getting into the cab that was waiting for them. They ride was short which Liam was lucky for, because Zayn was palming him hard, and Liam was about to cum in his pants if he didn't stop. They arrived at their huge cabin, and Liam don't even have time to admire it, because Zayn was yanking him inside. Liam was pushed up against the wall, Zayn attacking Liam's lips, with his own. 

 

"Mm, babe bedroom," Liam moaned. Zayn started humping his leg, like he didn't care. 

 

"B-babe," Liam growled, fisting at his locks, Zayn moaned into his neck. 

 

"Are you going to cum like this? All hot and untouched?"  
Liam whispered into his ear. 

 

"Mm, need you Liam please," Zayn whined 

 

"I'm gonna eat you raw," Liam promised, carrying him up to their room. 

 

He laid Zayn on the bed, and purred at the sight of Zayn rolling his hips into the duvet weakly. 

 

"L-Liam, please." Zayn gasped, and Liam was shedding their clothes. They snogged messily for a bit, and Liam placed Zayn's legs on his shoulders. He sucked, and licked at Zayn's hole, until Zayn let out a cry and came onto their chests. Liam snuggled him into his chest, kissing him lovingly. 

 

"Jaan," Liam whispered. Kissing both his eyelids. 

 

Zayn smiled, before falling asleep. The next few days were magical, here they didn't have to try and worry about the company, here they could just be husbands. They didn't have to try to be anything else. They could focus on them, and nothing else in this world mattered at the moment. When they were LiamandZayn, nothing could replace that feeling of love, and trust for them. It was one of the of the days, when they were taking a bath, when Zayn got that all to familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

"Liam?" 

 

"Yeah, baby?" Liam caressing his stomach. 

 

"I'm in heat,"  
Zayn said calmly. 

 

"C'mon then Jaan," Liam tugged him out of the tub, and into their bedroom. Zayn panted as he looked up at Liam, and he was already throwing their clothes across the room. 

 

Liam bent down, and sucked on Zayn's neck, making him gasp and moan into his shoulder. 

 

"What do you want darling?" Liam murmured, brushing Zayn's hair out of his face. 

 

"Knees?" Zayn asked, reaching up, and tangling his fingers into Liam's hair. Liam smiled, kissing his belly button before flipping them over. He propped Zayn up, slicking himself up before slowly thrusting into his mate. 

 

"Fuck Li," Zayn groaned, holding the head board tightly. 

 

"Feel so good babe," Liam said, his voice an octave lower. 

 

"You can move," Zayn squeezed his bicep tenderly, and Liam linked their fingers together, before he started pounding into his Omega. 

 

"Oh my god Liam!" Zayn screamed, moving with his thrusts, and seeing stars in his eyes. 

 

"N-need your knot LiLi," Zayn whimpered, moving his hips desperately trying to catch it. Liam nodded, pressing a kiss into the side of his head, and started to feel himself getting plumped up.

 

"Almost there babe," Liam bit into his shoulder, blowing over it soothingly. 

 

"I-I'm gonna- fuck Liam!" Zayn moaned, shooting his cum down their thighs, and Liam knotted him, easing them down on the bed. Zayn shook his head when Liam moved to get off of him,

 

"Wanna lay like this," Zayn whispered. 

 

"Whatever you want babe," Liam answered, linking their fingers together, and squeezing gently. 

 

"L-Liam?" Zayn asked softly. 

 

"Yeah baby?" Liam answered. 

 

"A-are your at me? F-for losing the b-baby?" Zayn choked out, because he had to know. Liam gasped, shocked at Zayn for thinking such a thing. He rolled over on top of Zayn. 

 

"Listen to me, Zayn Javvad Malik, not once in a million years could I be mad at you for this, there's just some things in life that you can't control, and sadly this happened to be one of them, baby I love you, and nothing is ever going to change, ever. And we can always try again, yeah?" Liam brushed his hair out of his face, wiping his thumb under Zayn's eyes. 

 

"You promise?" Zayn asked softly, playing with Liam's fingers. 

 

"I promise you Zaynie,"  
Liam pulled him close, and kissed him softly. 

 

"Go to sleep, beautiful. We've got a long week ahead of us," Liam kissed his nose, before pulling him close against his chest. 

 

"Love you LiLi," Zayn whispered, before drifting asleep 

 

"Forever, and always darling," Liam said, before going asleep himself. 

 

 

It was a couple weeks later, when they had returned back to reality and Zayn started getting morning sickness. At first, he was extremely worried about himself, and didn't want to tell Liam for getting their hopes up. But, soon Liam realised something was going on with Zayn. 

 

"Baby, what's going on?" Liam asked softly, one evening. 

 

"I-I think I'm p-pregnant,"  
Zayn stuttered. Liam stopped breathing for a moment, and then squeezed Zayn tightly. 

 

"We can do this, Zaynie I promise," Liam murmured into his ear, before kissing the tip of it gently. Zayn sighed, because yeah, he was utterly terrified, but then he couldn't live his life terrified right? They went to the doctors a couple weeks later, and they confirmed that Zayn was in fact pregnant. Liam twirled Zayn around joyfully. 

 

"I love you, I love you so much Jaan." Liam whispered, holding Zayn up

"To the stars, and beyond," Zayn kissed him deeply. 

 

Harry and Niall were overjoyed to hear about Zayn, and threw them a small party, Liam found Harry in the kitchen, getting cups for them. 

 

"So," Liam traced his finger over Harry's counter tops. Harry turned around, giving Liam his full attention. 

 

"Yeah Li?" Harry smiled. 

 

"I-I don't think that I'm going to be able to take over the company, I'm so sorry Haz," Liam apologised immensely. 

 

"Why are you sorry? Li, mate I didn't want you to take over the Company, I want you to focus on your family, I know you want that too. So, I'm not going to give it to you." Harry said softly. 

 

"A-are you serious right now H?" Liam gasped, in shock because this was not what he had been expecting at all. 

 

"Course I am Li, I always want the very best for you," Harry said smiling. Liam ran over to him, throwing his arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

 

"I love you! I fucking love you Harry!" Liam said, a bit choked up. Harry chuckled, hugging him back. 

 

"Love you too Li," 

 

Liam let go, pressing a kiss to his cheek, Harry smiled rolling his eyes fondly. 

 

"So what about you and Niall?" Liam raised his eyebrows. 

 

Harry smiled, picking at his shirt.  
"W-we're together,"

 

Liam gasped,  
"Seriously!"

 

Harry nodded, looking around the corner, and smiled seeing Niall laughing at whatever Zayn was saying. 

 

"Yeah, he's mine," Harry looked around at Liam, his eyes shinning. Liam hasn't seen that look on his face, since Nick 

 

"I'm happy for you Haz, finally found someone who completes you," Liam rubbed at his shoulder, proudly. 

 

"Yeah, the doctors said they could make him pregnant, and we're going next week, for the appointment," Harry murmurs quietly. 

 

"What's on your mind?" Liam asked, knowing his best friend.

 

Harry nibbled on his lip, before blurting out  
"What if I am an awful parent? I mean, I kill people Liam, and I don't want-," Harry sighed, placing his head in his hands. 

 

"I don't want them to hate me, because of it," Harry said quietly. 

 

"Haz," Liam began. "Haz, you're going to make a terrific dad, and they can't hate you for doing what you know, they'll love you H," Liam said into his shoulder. 

 

"Yeah?" Harry gave a ghost of a smile.

 

Liam squeezed his waist once,  
"Yeah H, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry the wait as been so fucking long, but I rewrote this so many times. And yeah there's no more miscarriages anymore. Xx.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate exam week. Someone choke me. I'm really sorry for the wait. And ayy I might put this on Wattpad, but since I have like zero followers on there who knows, and then I literally realized how people are actually subscribed to this story, and I felt like a big dick to making you guys wait like that. And one more thing, I'm probably going to talk a lot more during these things, so you read em or skip, it's up to you really. Ok I'm done now

Niall nervously picked at his jeans, and fiddled with his hands. He just couldn't sit still, and everything was so fucking hot. Today, was the day that him and Harry went to the doctor, and they were going to perform the surgery, and they had already checked in, and now Niall was sat in his own room, laying on the bed. 

"Niall?" Harry said, sliding into the bed. Niall instantly wrapped his arms around Harry's torso. 

"Can I sing for you my darling? Might help you take your mind off of things," Harry offered, sounding almost shy. 

Niall widened his eyes, and he quickly nodded, and Harry let out a chuckle, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

"I'm not that great, but anyways." Harry cleared his throat, and began to song lowly, Niall hanging onto every word. 

It went on for a couple of minutes, Harry singing lowly into Niall's ear, and Niall found himself completely relaxed, well until the doctor came in with the sleeping medicine that he'd needs for his surgery. Niall started to freak out again, and Harry had to calm him down. 

"Ni, babe. Just calm down yeah?" Harry said, brushing his fingers through his hair. 

"W-what if I die or something?" Niall's eyes darted around the room. Harry's grip tightened immensely around him, making Niall gasp a bit. 

"Now, you listen to me Niall James, I won't let that happen ever, now we're going to start our family, but that can only happen with you, can you please do this for me?" Harry said, pulling his hands into his lap. Rubbing his thumb in circles over his trembling hands. 

Niall finally gave a shaky nod, making Harry beam, and quickly pressed his lips against his. 

"Now, go be strong baby." Harry kissed his forehead and let him go out of his grip. 

"Harry?" Niall whispered before he took the pills. 

"Yeah?" Harry answered, leaning over the bed. 

Niall's hands trembled as he took Harry's. 

"I-I love y-you," Niall mumbled, and Harry gasped, he didn't say anything and Niall's eyes welled with tears. 

"Shit! I mean uh, for doing this you know," Niall stammered, feeling stupid that he had said anything. 

"N-no, I was just shocked, I-I love you t-too." Harry smiled at him, and kissed him softly, Niall sighed, happily and took his medicine. Harry ran his hands through his hair, before leaving the room, and dialling Liam's number. He nibbled on his lip, until he heard Liam answer. 

"Haz, darling what's happening?" Liam cheerfully greeted him. 

"Liam, I-I told Niall that- that I loved him," Harry slid down the wall as those words fully impacted him. There was silence on the other end. 

"L-Liam?" Harry made sure that his phone was working. 

"Yeah, I'm here sorry. Just in shock is all," Liam mumbled. 

"Fuck, I like properly love him Li, I'm scared I'm going to fuck this up, and I can't fuck this up, I-I need him." Harry choked out, feeling his hands shaking. 

"Haz, babe calm down. One, you won't fuck this up, because you don't do things halfway, and you guys are good for each other, you complete each other and you're good for each other." Liam said softly, Harry hiccuped, and held the phone closer to his ear. 

"Y-yeah?" Harry could feel the smile on his face. 

"Yeah, me and Zayn will pop by in a bit okay?" Liam knew Harry would go crazy if he stayed in that hospital all day himself. 

"Love you LiLi," Harry said. 

"Love you too bug," Liam smiled, and clicked the phone call to an end. 

Harry smiled, and got up to go the cafeteria to get something to drink, when he bumped into someone. A tiny something, to be exact.

"I'm sorry— Louis?" Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"Harry?" Louis stammered, looking around for Harry's usual body guards. 

"I'm here with Niall." Harry clarifies, seeing his confusion. 

"Oh, um I'm here for myself actually, but I'll see Ni, after his surgery." Louis running a hand through his Carmel coloured hair. Harry eyed him closely, and saw the slight bump hidden underneath his t-shirt. 

"You're pregnant," Harry said bluntly, Louis turn bright red, crossing his arms in front of himself, to protect himself from Harry's staring. 

"I- it's none of your business," Louis snapped, and Harry held up his hands. 

"Look, mate. We aren't exactly friends, but do you have someone? Like taking care of you?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall. 

Louis dropped his attitude, and his head dropped into his heads.  
"No, as soon as I told him, he-he bolted, said he didn't want anything to do with a gay pregnant freak, and- and yeah, sorry you probably don't want to hear about this," Louis said quickly. 

Harry thought about Louis's situation.  
"There might be a way that I can help you out, just come by my office, and we'll talk things out," Harry offered. 

Louis bit his lip, he was out of options, and his family being of no help to him either. 

"I wouldn't have to buy anything?" Louis timidly asked. 

Harry chuckled,  
"No, I just don't think that Niall would want you suffering like this, and I want Niall happy, so." Harry trailed off, leaving Louis slightly speechless, Harry was making the whole 'I really hate you' thing really hard. 

"I-yeah that'd be great, I gotta go but I'll come after, and Mr. Styles, thank you seriously!" Louis smiled. 

"Oh, it's Harry only my clients call me Mr. Styles," Harry smiled easily at him, Louis gave him an easy smile, and scampered away. Now, all Harry had to do was wait for Liam to get here. 

 

 

Liam and Zayn arrived exactly thirty minutes later, and Harry let them into Niall's room. Liam held up the bucket of chicken, that he had managed to grab on the way there, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"God, Li are you trying to make me fat?" Harry grinned, and Liam nodded solemnly. 

"You've discovered my main goal in life, god help us all!" He said dramatically, and Zayn just rolled his eyes at his ridiculous husband. Harry just laughed softly, grabbing a piece. 

"So, Harry." Liam in a more serious note. 

"Yes?" Harry looked up at him through his eyelashes. 

"Did you really, y'know?" Liam trailed, wanting Harry to say it again. 

Harry sighed, sitting back in his chair,  
"Yeah, I did. I mean I do, and he said it first, and I was in shock, but then I realised that I really, really do Li." 

Liam grinned, rushing over and crushing Harry in a hug.  
"Oomph! L-Liam!" Harry gasped, and Liam squeezed him tighter. 

"Just take my hugs you dork," Liam grinned, and Harry had no choice but to hug him back. 

"Ok, please let go of me now," Harry mumbled, and Liam finally let go. 

"I've been for this forever," Liam smiled. 

"To hug me? You do that all the time?" Harry questioned, and Liam rolled his eyes. 

"No! For you to fall in love!"  
Liam said with obvious tone. 

Harry blushed, and rubbed at his neck,  
"Me too," 

Louis came in a few moments later, and collapsed on the chair next to the husbands.  
"Hey," He quietly let out. 

"Lewis, right?" Liam frowned, trying to remember. 

"Louis, the e is silent," Louis corrected with a smile. 

"Oh, sorry mate." Louis simply shrugged, and looked up at Harry. 

"Is that offer still on the table?" He asked timidly. 

"What offer?" Liam asked curiously. 

"Louis's pregnant, and needs help so I offered him some," Harry explained. Liam whistled lowly,

"Damn, Niall really did change you." 

Harry smiled, because yeah the Irish blonde, who in the beginning he had no feelings toward changed him, and Harry wouldn't do a single about either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit place to stop, NARRY FINALLY GOT THEIR SHIT TOGETHER AND SAID THE WORDS! And ayy my mom literally just asked me if I knew what porn was, and what am I suppose to say?! Yes mummy I write it all the time?! Anyways, comment if you wanna and Harry's gentle side is coming out, but it won't last long! ~Nay.


	13. Chapter 13

soo many nice comments. I was wondering if you guys wanted to like sort of a character ask, soo I'm up for it if anyone else is. If you're not, then I'll just post the chapter. 

Characters:   
•Harry  
•Niall  
•Louis  
•Zayn  
•Liam   
•Josh   
•me, because why the hell not? 

So, yeah. I won't do it if you guys don't want to it. But if you don't want then I'll post the chapter! Send in questions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy this the baby chapter, The chapter won out! This chapter is so shitty, I have major writers block. I'm sorry my darlings.

Harry tapped his feet anxiously, as he waited for Niall to get back into his room. The doctors said it should be about another ten minutes. Liam and Zayn left shortly after that, Louis stayed with him because they still had to set up that meeting. 

"Who was the father?" Harry suddenly asked, opening his jacket. 

Louis jumped,  
"Excuse me?" 

"The father of your child, who is it?" Harry repeated, watching Louis's eyes dart around the room. 

"My ex, um Josh Devine." Louis mumbled picking at his jeans. 

"Oh, Niall's mentioned him," Harry said lowly. 

"I was going to introduce him, to Niall. But this happened, and I… I don't want Niall to see me as a failure you know?"   
Louis sighed, resting his head in his palms. 

"You're-" Harry was cut off by the door opening, and Niall was in a wheelchair. He looked tired, but radiant. Harry jumped up, running over to him. 

"Babe?" Harry searched his eyes. 

Niall smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry, before kissing him. 

"I love you," The omega whispered. 

"Love you too, baby. How are you? How did it go? Are you in pain?" Harry fired off. 

"Slow down H, the doctor will be in, in a moment and I'm pregnant with our baby," Niall's happiness shined from the his blue irises. 

"Oh my god," Harry breathed out, he cupped Niall's cheek, running his thumb over it, before leaning into kiss his mate. 

Niall smiled into the kiss, and cupped the back of his head. 

Louis looked away awkwardly, he really didn't need to see that. He stroked his hand down his stomach, smiling slightly. At least him and Niall could be pregnant together. 

Before Louis had time to think about much more, Niall pulled away with flushed cheeks, and a smile. Harry brushed his nose together with Niall's briefly, and Niall looked around seeing Louis, shifting very uncomfortably in his chair. 

"LouBoo, what are you doing here?" Niall gasped,

Louis smiled, only it was a tired, exhausted smile. Niall didn't miss that, and beckoned him over. 

Harry stepped out of the room, knowing the two Omegas would need some time to talk to each other. 

Louis went and sat down on Niall's lap, burying his face into Niall's neck. His body shook, in the effort he was trying to hold the tears in. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't like Niall, and wanted to settled down for a family. He figured he could do that when he was ready. Niall rubbed his back, trying to calm him down but he didn't know what was wrong with his best friend. 

"Lou? Boo what's wrong?" Niall asked softly. 

"I-it wasn't to h-happen like this N-Niall," Louis sobbed, and Niall stiffened. 

"Boo, what are you talking about?" Niall ran his hand through Louis's hair. 

"I-I'm pregnant," Louis whispered, before promptly sobbing again. Niall froze, 

"H-how did that happen?" Niall stammered. 

"Josh fucked and dumped me! I told him and he said he isn't ready for a family or anything like that! So he fucking ran, dropped out of Uni and everything." Louis couldn't continue, and Niall made mental note to ask Harry if some of his men could scare Josh. 

"Oh, Lou." Niall sighed, holding him tighter. 

"I've got no where to go, my parents kicked me out, calling me a disgrace to the Tomlinson name, and I've now made a deal with Mr.—Harry, and he said he could help me," Louis mumbled, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. He hated crying, and everything to do with it. Niall knew this of course, and didn't say anything as he handed him a tissue. 

"Harry said he'd help you?" Niall perked up at that thought. 

"Yeah, which surprised the hell outta me," Louis chuckled, staying on Niall's lap. 

"Maybe, he's really changing," Niall smiled, biting his lip. 

"Maybe, for you he is," Louis murmured, playing the back of Niall's hair. Niall leaned into the touch, humming with appreciation. They sat together in silence, Louis silently playing Niall's hair. 

"How are you feeling lovely?" Harry asked, peeking his head through the door. He saw Louis cuddled up with Niall. If it had been anyone else, Harry would've gone berserk, but this was Louis, and Harry knew how important he was to Niall. So, the Alpha simply let it slid, and propped himself up on the wall. 

"Good, tired is all. What's this about you helping Lou?" Niall questioned, making Harry's cheeks turn a light pink. 

"Well, I figured that you know, you wouldn't him suffering so I offered to help," Harry shrugged, acting like it was no big deal, but he secretly knew it was. 

"C'mere," Niall beckoned him over. Harry crossed the room, and Niall wrapped an arm around his neck, smiling into his neck. 

"I love you," Niall whispered. 

Harry grinned, turning a little so he could peck Niall's neck. 

"I love you too baby," 

Niall let him go, and the doctor in a moment later. 

"Hello, Mr. Horan, how are you feeling?" Dr. Gordon asked. 

Niall smiled tiredly,  
"Good, I'm tired though," 

Dr. Gordon nodded,  
"That's completely normal, and now that you're pregnant you'll have regular check-ups every nine weeks, along with Mister Tomlinson here," He gestured over to Louis. 

Niall smiled, holding Louis's hips tightly.   
"Sounds good," 

"I have a list of things he can and can't eat, and I'll leaved that with you," He handed Harry a packet, and Harry took it with a tight smile. 

"Well, Niall and Louis I'll see you both in nine weeks," The doctor dismissed them. Harry shook his hand, before wheeling Niall out of the room. 

They got home, and Harry carried a sleeping Niall up to bed, kissing him softly before leaving the room. He went back downstairs to see Louis sitting on the couch. 

"C'mon Louis," Harry said, walking into his study, Louis scrambled up to follow him. Harry sat in his desk chair, and Louis sat down on the couch. 

"So, I was thinking getting someone to help you, and you could move into one of the flats here, just so you could close to Niall, and I could keep an eye on things." Harry said, watching Louis. The omega bit his lip. It would nice having someone with him 24/7, helping him out with everything. 

"Would he be my age?" Louis asked, not sure if it was okay to question Harry. 

"Maybe a tad older, but yes you're what 19?" Harry asked, and Louis nodded his head. 

"He'd be 21, I have some people in mind, if you want to pick one out," Harry gestured toward his computer. 

Louis hurried over, clasping his hands together. Harry clicked onto his computer, and about five guys shows up. Louis read each of their profiles, nine catching his eye, until he read the last one. 

Lucas Robert Hemming:   
Age : 21  
Alpha,   
Really good with kids, works for Harry, likes Penguins. Wants a omega, not a girl though. 

Louis smiled, clicking him. 

"You chose a great guy Louis, he'll be here in the morning, and I'll set up guys up in your flat, and since you live with a CORPS, there's no need to pay rent, and he'll pick you up from Uni everyday." Harry explained. 

"Harry, I can't begin to thank you enough for this, I just— thank you," Louis stammered. 

Harry smiled,  
"It's not a problem," 

 

It was one of those nights, where the baby would not be still. Niall groaned, stepping into their nursery and sitting down in the rocking chair, running a hand over his stomach. He sighed, feeling the baby kick at his sides. Maybe their child would go grow up to be a football player, because Niall sure wasn't getting any sleep any time soon. 

"Ni? Love, what are you doing?" Harry asked softly, padding into the room. He had been up spin some paperwork, and was slightly concerned when he went to the room, his Omega wasn't there. 

Niall looked up with exhaust in his eyes, and they were glossy. 

"They won't stop kicking Haz! And I've tried everything," Niall choked out, and he was near to whining, because he was that done. Harry just smiled at his mate, taking him into his arms, rocking them back and forth. Rubbing his palm along Niall's belly. Harry hummed softly, soon the baby stopped kicking, and Niall sighed in relief, burying his nose into Harry's. 

"Thank you," Niall whispered. 

Harry kissed his head fondly, and carried him back into their room. 

"Get some sleep my darling," Harry tucked him into his arms, and Niall soon fell asleep, and Harry stayed awake, rubbing his large hand over his stomach. 

"Go to sleep baby Horan, don't wake up Daddy anymore okay?" Harry whispered, kissing Niall's stomach and drifting off to sleep himself. 

 

The next day, Harry cooked them breakfast, and had to go into work early, he quickly kissed Niall goodbye, said bye to his baby and rushed off. Niall sighed, debating whether or not he should call Zayn, because he had some questions about the baby. He finally decided he would, and picked up the phone dialling Zayn's number. 

"Niall?" Zayn asked, from the other side. 

"Hi, I was wondering of you could come around to mine? I have a few questions," Niall nibbled on his thumbnail. 

"Sure, give me ten minutes." Zayn replied, and Niall thanked him, running up to their room to throw on some sweats. 

He went back downstairs, and opened the door for the raven haired man. 

"Is everything okay?" Zayn asked, sitting down on the couch, looking concerned. 

"Yeah, everything is fine. I was just wondering what's the best way to at night keep you baby calm?" His tiredness showed from his eyes. 

Zayn gave him a sympathetic look,  
"You're at that stage? Uhm, they really like the sound of Alpha's voice. And warm milk, that helps a lot too," 

Niall nodded, keeping mental notes. 

"How are you?" Niall now asked his friend. 

"Tired, and happy." Zayn smiled, his bump was a bit larger than Niall's, and Niall ad Louis bet they were having twins. 

"Do you know what it is yet?" Niall asked. Zayn shook his head,

"Leeyum thinks it's a boy, but that's only because he wants to name our child Batman, or some shit like that," Zayn wrinkled his nose in distaste. 

Niall laughed, that sounds exactly like Liam. 

"You and Haz pick out names yet?" Zayn asked. 

"Nope, I was thinking about doing that after my next check-up," Niall responded. 

"Good luck mate, Harry's dead set on the name Darcy, for a girl." Zayn smirked a bit. 

"That's kinda pretty, are you guys coming around for dinner?" Niall was asking, because for the past week they had been over. 

"Yeah, so I'll see you tonight," Zayn pushed himself up from the couch. 

"See you Zee," Niall hugged him bye. And the Bradford native walked out the door. Niall was absently flicking through the channels, trying to find a channel when the front door crashed open, and three men in black came running into the room. Niall screamed, and they quickly knocked him out, and carried him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, so this chapter is honestly one of my favourites, and question, are you guys still enjoying this? And was up all night writing because I have nothing else to do my pathetic life. Comment away! ~Nay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, favourite moment in this book so far? And why? And the Lion King makes me so fucking emotional, I swear to God! Not gonna lie, hardcore shit goes down.

Niall blinked open his eyes to a dimly lit room. He started panicking, because he doesn't remember anything, like at all. 

"Ah, so you're awake," A low voice said. 

Niall snapped his head around, squinting to see who was talking to him. 

He could barely make anything out, but what he did see was a large man, who looked like pure muscle. He thought Harry was scary, but this guy made Harry look like a tooth pick. 

"Who the hell are you?" Niall growled out, bad mistake. 

The man, more like giant strides forward, and punches him across the face. If Niall was hit by a brick wall, and a semi combined, he figured this is what it'd feel like. He thinks that he broke his jaw. 

"First thing you learn with me, is not to speak to me like that, Mr. Horan," The man growled. 

Niall let out a whimper, and the man nodded.  
"That's better, you need to learn your place, Omega." He spat out the name Omega, like it was the worst thing to be on this Earth. 

"Now, all you have to do is cooperate," The man said smiling, so all his teeth were showing. 

"W-what do you want of me?" Niall whimpered. 

"I want you to tell me, everything about Harold Edward Styles." He gave Niall a crooked grin, and Niall felt his heart sink into his toes. 

"What do you want of him?" Niall asked. 

"None of your damn business omega," He snarled. 

"Then I'm not telling you anything," Niall smirked. 

The man laughed,  
"Oh believe me, you will soon." 

And then he pounced at Niall. 

 

Niall couldn't tell what day it was, what month it was, what hour it was. All the Irish native knew was, pain. It coursed through his body so bad, Niall honestly didn't know how he was even still alive. He was barely alive. 

"Are you ready to talk Mr. Horan?" 

Niall outright sobbed at his voice, he was utterly terrified of this monster in front of him. 

"Well, how about if you see Harry? Will that convince you to talk?" 

Niall shook his head brokenly. 

"We'll just see about that," he laughed. 

The Alpha held up the camera to the Omega. 

"You see this Styles? You see what you're doing to this pathetic waste of space? Just get him to talk, and I'll give him back to you, Niall dear, say something to the camera," he smiled and turned the camera around to face Niall.

"Harry help me! Please come and get me!" Niall screamed, feeling insane. 

"Well, that's fine and dandy, now tell ME ABOUT HIM!" He screamed. 

"NO!" Niall screamed back, and the dark man chuckled and looked into the camera. 

"Say goodbye to Horan," He ended the video. 

***A/n this is where it gets slightly dark, uhm in case you don't want to read about it, I'll post a summary at the end ok?*** 

He left the room, and returned with a short, but sharp knife. 

"Now, you're going to tell about Harry, who is his best friend?" 

"I-I don't know," Niall sobbed. 

The man slashed his leg, making Niall cry out. 

"Who's getting his business after he's done?" He shouted. 

"D-Don't know!" Niall screamed, as he felt another slash. This time on his inner thigh. 

"Horan, you can do better than that!" 

"I-I don't know!" Tears streamed down his face as he was once again sliced across the cheek. 

"I'm giving you one more chance Horan, who is his mate?" 

Just as Niall was going to open his mouth, to scream out that he didn't know, the door bursts open, and Harry came running in. He threw himself on top of the man, driving his knife into his chest, and straight into his heart. The man went still, and Harry stood up, kicking his body. 

"H-H-Harry," Niall sobbed, and Harry immediately gathered him into his arms, only to have his mate scream in pain. He now noticed the gashed going across his body, and the dried blood that was everywhere. 

"Baby, babyboy I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but you gotta let me do this, okay? Please let me take care of you," Harry nosed at Niall's neck, feeling his Omega go limp. He had passed out, from either pain or shock, probably both actually. 

"I love you, I love you so much," Harry said into his hair. 

The curly haired man carried him into his car, holding him in his lap. The funny thing was that the first time this happened, he didn't want to even touch Niall let alone be with him, but now all he wanted to do was love and protect him from everything bad in the world. He snuggled Niall into his chest, as Liam drove them into the hospital. Harry leaped out of the car, and carried Niall inside. There was shouting, and nurses came running from all over. Niall was snatched from Harry's arms, and placed on a hospital bed. He was whisked away before Harry had time to register what exactly was happening at the moment. 

Liam pulled him into his side, rubbing his hair. And Harry was trying hard not to break down. Because this was all his fault, if he didn't forget to set the alarms Niall wouldn't have been taken, and tortured. He remembered when he saw that video, and Niall screaming at him to help him. He broke his phone, from holding it way to tightly. 

"Haz, babe it's going to be okay," Liam said softly. 

"H-how do you kn-know that?" Harry buried his face into Liam's neck. 

"Because he's your Omega, and you didn't pick a weak one," Liam answers. 

That made Harry smile, and place a quick kiss to Liam's neck, and Liam groaned, shoving him playfully. 

"Harry!" He whined, wiping at his neck. Harry laughed, and hugged him. 

"You know you love me LiLi," He grinned. 

Liam rolled his eyes,  
"You're lucky I do," 

"Mr. Styles?" He heard his name being called, Harry instantly walked over, Liam right behind him. 

"Right through please," he ushers them forward, and down a maze of hallways. 

"He's right in here, and he's in a stable condition, and the baby is fine." He gave Harry a smile before walking away. 

"I'll give you two a minute, I need to call Zee anyways," Liam pushed him forward, and into the room. 

Niall's eyes lit up at the sight of him, making Harry smile, and rush over to where he was. Harry laid down on the bed, and held him close to his chest. 

"I love you," Niall whispered. 

"I love you so much, Niall James," Harry pressed his palm into Niall's belly, feeling the flatness there, but knew his baby was there. 

"Hi baby," Harry said to his stomach, making Niall laugh a little, and Harry kissed his stomach before going to hold him again. 

"How did you find me?" Niall asked softly, playing with Harry's fingers. 

"Didn't I say I'll always find you?" Harry tilted his chin up. 

Niall leaned up, pressing his lips against his Alpha's. Harry held him closer, cupping his cheek, and tangling his legs with Niall's. 

"Thank you," Niall said, after pulling away. 

"You're my world now Ni, I'd do anything for you." Harry carded his fingers through his hair softly. 

•••

After Niall was released, they went straight to the baby doctor so they could get an ultrasound, and make sure everything was actually ok with Niall. Dr. Gordon spread the gel, and held the wand over Niall's tummy. Harry held his breath waiting for him to say something, and he finally did. 

"Everything looks fine, a healthy little baby." He smiled at the couple, and they both let go of the breath they had been holding. 

Niall ran his fingertips over the screen gently. 

His eyes shinning but nothing but love for his little baby. 

"Do you want print outs of the sonogram?" He flipped off the machine. 

"Please," Harry asked, and the doctor nodded, before going to get them. 

"I love you," Harry tangled his fingers with Niall's. Niall squeezed gently. 

"I love you too," 

•••

They got home, and the first thing Harry did after putting Niall to bed was amp up his security. He didn't want something like this to ever happen again, and he was going to do everything in his power not to. He sighed, falling back in his seat, looking up at the ceiling. 

Maybe, he really could this, be a father. He just was scared of fucking everything up, and Niall leaving him. He shivered at the thought, because he didn't want Niall to leave him, he was selfish but Niall was His. And nobody else's, and that how it was going to stay. 

"Harry?" Niall said, making the man jump. Harry hurried over to where his blonde was standing, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Hey baby, I thought you were sleeping." Harry said softly, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Couldn't sleep, without you," Niall shrugged. 

"C'mon then," Harry carried him upstairs, and into their bed. He let Niall curl up on his chest. Harry craned his neck up pecking his forehead. 

"I love you so much Niall Horan," Harry stroked his cheek, feeling Niall snore above him. The alpha drifted to sleep himself. 

•••

The weeks after that, Niall had nightmares. He'd usually wake up screaming, and sobbing. Harry would hold him, letting him know that everything was okay, and he wasn't letting go anytime soon. The alpha never made Niall talk about what exactly did happen in that warehouse, and Niall would tell him little bits and pieces, but never the full story. 

"Hey Haz?" Niall asked, walking into Harry office. Harry immediately stopped what he was doing, and gave him his full attention. 

"What's up babes?" Harry asked, motioning for him to sit on his lap. Niall did happily. 

"Can you rub my tummy? He won't to be still, and seems to calm down whenever you rub my stomach," Niall gave a chuckle. 

"Yeah, of course." Harry carried him over to their bedroom, laying Niall down on the bed. He hovered over Niall, kissing his forehead and Niall's eyes fluttered closed. 

Harry gently laid his large  
hands on Niall's stomach, rubbing gently. He hummed a little under his breath, something his mum used to sing to him as a child. 

"Feeling better baby?" Harry asked after awhile. 

"Mhm, feels good," Niall replied. 

"Go to sleep baby, I'll be here in the morning," Harry kissed his eyelids, and his knuckles. 

"Okay Haz," Niall yawned. Harry laughed, and held against his chest. 

"Goodnight little one," Harru whispered. 

That morning Niall woke to Harry cooking breakfast, it was a pleasant surprise and Niall kissed his cheek gently, showing his thanks. 

"Luke and Louis are coming over, today." Harry informed him. 

Niall's eyes lit up, because he couldn't wait to meet Louis's new mate. 

"When?" He bounced in his seat, Harry smiled at him. 

"Noon," 

Niall glanced around at the clock, seeing it was 11:30. He gasped, shovelling down his food, and run to hop into the shower. He cleaned himself and hurried into his and Harry's room that they now sheared. He hopped into some skinny jeans, and a plain long sleeve T-shirt. He let his hair lay down across his forehead, and fiddled with his Alpha necklace, before going back downstairs. Harry was currently at the sink, doing dishes. Niall started to sneak up behind him, but Harry stopped him. 

"I can hear you Ni," 

Niall huffed, crossing his arms.  
"How?" 

Harry chuckled, throwing the dish towel over his shoulder. 

"It's kind of part of my job to know when people are behind me, I'd be long dead if I didn't." Harry chuckled. 

Niall wrapped his arms around his waist. Pressing his lips to Harry's cheek. 

"Idiot," He said fondly, Harry simply squeezed his waist, the doorbell rang, and Niall scampered to get it. He silently counted to three in his head, and opened the door. 

His mouth dropped open, holy fuck Luke was tall, his head nearly touched the door frame. 

"Niall, it's rude to stare," Louis smirked. 

Niall closed his mouth, and ushered them inside. 

"Thanks mate," Luke said softly. Niall detected an Australian accent, and he had a lip piercing, and his hair up into a quiff. 

"You can have a seat," Niall said politely, and the couple sat down. 

"So, Luke." Niall started, glancing at him again, and Luke gave a nervous smile in return. 

"How are you?" He figured he should easy, and Luke looked taken back for a second. 

"I'm alright," He murmured, glancing at Louis, and Niall saw him blush.  
"Yourself?" he now asked. 

"Perfect, mate how are you helping Louis?" He straight toward asked. 

"I work for Harry as a caregiver, and of one of his Omegas needs help, or an Alpha, I'm there for them. In long term, so I'm here for as long as Lou wants me," He gave Louis's knee a gentle squeeze, and Louis pecked his cheek. 

"I've told you. You're staying always," Louis whispered. 

"I approve, Lou." Niall tilted his head forward, and Louis jumped forward tackling him into a hug. 

"Thank you!" Louis kissed Niall's nose delightedly, and went back to Luke. The rest of the night was easy banter and laughter, Luke offered embarrassing stories of himself, much to the great amusement of Niall and Louis. 

"It's getting pretty late babe," Luke said, Louis glanced at the clock nodding. 

"Alright, I love you Ni," Louis pecked his forehead, and squeezed his bum playfully. 

Niall laughed, kissing his neck, and pushing them out the door. Before they could leave, Niall pulled Luke aside. 

"Please don't hurt him, I know he seems like couldn't give a fuck, but please don't," Niall asked softly. 

"I wouldn't, I've been with a lot of people in my life Niall Horan, but I've never felt like this, when I was with them. None, had affected me like Louis does." Luke looked slightly uncomfortable, but determined at the same time. 

"I like you, you're alright," Niall clapped him on the shoulder, and waved him away. 

Arms wrap around his waist, and Niall sinks into the embrace. 

"I just wanna kiss you right now, is that okay?" Harry purred into his ear. 

Niall reached a hand around, grabbing his neck, and Harry cupped his jaw, pressing his lips to Niall's. Harry bit his lip softly, and entered his mouth. Niall let him explore, it not in the mood to fight it. He jumped up, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. 

They pulled away for air, and Harry rested his forehead against Niall's. 

"How did I get so lucky?" Harry whispered. 

Niall repeated that back to him in Irish. 

"Niall?" Harry said. 

"Hm?" 

"Will you marry me?" Harry asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Niall is going say? ~Nay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I faceplanted into a glass door. How was your day?   
> Sad Renai= Sad Chapter

"What?" Niall breathed out, not sure if he had heard him right 

"Marry me," Harry said, as if stating the obvious. 

"No," Niall scrambled away from him. 

Harry's face fell, and he stood up as well. 

"Y-you don't want to marry me?" Harry said lowly. 

"No, I-I'm still in school and no Harry, I won't marry you," Niall crossed his arms. 

"Can't or won't?" Harry stood up as well. 

"Harry, just because I'm having your goddamn baby, doesn't mean I want to fucking marry you!" Niall didn't know where these words were coming from, but he was panicking and he wanted Harry as far away from as possible. 

"A simple no would do! Jesus you're acting like I said the worst thing in the world!" Harry yelled, Niall scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"Might as well have been! I don't fucking want this! I don't want you! I'm only using you for protection, and money! I don't fucking love you!" Niall screamed. 

Harry reeled backwards, like Niall had physically punched him. 

"Here I thought stupidly you'd be different, than everyone else, thanks Niall a fucking lot. You're just like Nick, who came in and abused my feelings, using me." Harry spat, shoving his fists into his pockets. 

"Harry, I-" Niall started to say. 

"Don't, just don't, I've heard it all before okay? I-I'm gonna go to Liam and Zayn's, do whatever the hell you want anyway." Harry crossed the room opening the door. A sob escaped his lips and he wrenched it open, before running out and slamming it behind him. 

Niall collapsed into a chair, sobs racking his body. What the hell did he just do? 

•••

Liam was not expecting a sobbing Harry on his doorstep. 

"H-Harry? What's wrong bud?" Liam asked, flabbergasted. 

"He's— he's using me!" Harry sobbed, falling into Liam's arms. 

"Whoa! Who's using you?" Liam asked, propping Harry back up. 

"Ni-Niall, was just using me for pr-protection and m-money," Harry sobbed into Liam's neck. 

"Bud, c'mere." Liam easily picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and carried him inside. 

Zayn just got out of the shower, and was drying his hair, when Liam carried Harry in. Zayn furrowed his eyebrows because he hasn't seen Liam do that with Harry since Nick. Harry naturally went to Liam for comfort, he was his best friend and knew how to comfort him. When Nick cheated on Harry, Harry had run straight into Liam's arms, and did not literally leave them for days. Zayn has never seen his friend more broken than he was in those days. 

"Harry, babes what exactly happened?" Liam asked softly, letting Harry sit down on his lap and straddle him. 

"I-I asked him to m-marry me, and he just started screaming at me, he said that he-he didn't want me, and he was just using me, and— and he's just like N-Nick!" Harry cried, and Zayn's, and Liam's mouth dropped open in shock. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry babes." Liam whispered rubbing his back. 

"I love him LiLi, how can he do this to me?" Harry cried, falling into Liam's chest. 

"Maybe he didn't mean it?" Liam questions, because there's no way in hell that Niall actually meant that. He saw the way those two interacted, and he saw the love Niall had for his Alpha. He saw the love they had for each other. He's never seen Harry taken like he was with Niall. 

"No, he seemed pretty damn sure when he was fucking yelling at me!" Harry snapped, but instantly hugged Liam again. 

"I'm sorry, Li I didn't mean it, I'm sorry," Harry said into his neck. 

"Sh, babes just sleep ok? I'll be here when you wake up," Liam soothed him, he hated seeing Harry so broken over this. It proves how vulnerable he was, Liam thought that for the first time someone had been able to break down the many walls, Harry secured around himself. He saw with Niall, that Harry loved him deeply at that. He had no clue why Niall said the things that he did, but he was going to find out. 

Harry woke up feeling like a truck had ran over his heart.

"L-Liam," He whimpered out, he saw Liam hurried out of the kitchen. 

"What hurts Haz?" Liam murmured. 

Harry pointed at his chest, where his heart was. 

"Aw, H." Liam gathered him into his arms, and rocked him back and forth gently. 

"It gets better I promise," Liam said softly. 

"I just want him! Even though he- he doesn't want me! I'm a monster!" Harry shook. 

"No, babe. No you're not," Liam instantly denied. 

"W-why else would he hurt me?" Harry wiped at his eyes. 

"He's scared, babe. And yeah he might have said some things that shouldn't have been said, but I know that pup loves you more than anything in this world. Trust me okay?" Liam stroked his large hands through Harry's hair. 

"O-ok Li," Harry whispered. 

"Do you want me to cuddle you?" Liam asked, and Harry quickly nodded, puling Liam down with him, and huddling into his chest. 

"Love you Li," Harry mumbled, pecking his lips softly. They were that close that they didn't even think about it anymore. 

"You too Haz, now go to sleep okay?" Liam smiled fondly. 

Day six is when Niall called Harry up. 

Harry instantly picked up.   
"Niall?" Harry asked. 

"Harry please come home," Niall sobs. 

"Why so you can use me for my money?" Harry spoke harshly. 

"N-no, there's something wrong with the baby! I-I'm serious!" Niall moaned, as another wave of pain hit him. 

"I'm coming, hold on baby," Harry rushed out the door, and into his own flat. 

He ran through his house, trying to find Niall. 

"Ni? Baby where are you at?" Harry yelled, panic building up in his chest. 

"K-kitchen," Niall choked out. 

Harry rushed in, and dropped to his knees at the sight of Niall. He was curled up in a ball, whimpers coming from the back of his throat. 

"Baby, please say something," Harry pleaded. 

"Hurts," Was all that Niall got out, Harry gathered his blonde into his arms, and carried him to his car. Strapping Niall in, Harry sped them to the doctor, and put Niall into a wheelchair. 

"Don't worry Ni, everything is going to be fine, I promise you." Harry said softly, rubbing his hands on Niall's stomach. 

Niall simply laced his fingers together with Harry's, and held him close. 

"Niall Horan?" The nurse called, looking around the room. Harry got up, wheeling Niall over to her. She flushed, recognising Harry's face, and led them into the room without another word. 

"Dr. Gordon will see you both in a moment," She said softly and left. 

The silence surrounding them was deafening, Harry wasn't going to say anything first, and Niall picked at his nails. It feels like the beginning of their relationship all over again. Only, Harry thought could he even call it that? Niall made it clear of what he actually thought of him. Harry knew he was a monster, but he needed someone to guide him away from that perspective, and show him he's much more than that. He thought it would be Niall, but look how that turned out. 

Niall startled him by reaching over and soothing his fingers across Harry wrinkled forehead. 

"Thinking to hard," Niall smiled. 

"Hm? Oh yeah," Harry answered, wanting nothing more than grab him, and wrap him up in his arms. 

"Harry, I'm incredibly sorry about what I said to you, it was horrible, and I didn't mean anything I said to you," Niall bowed his head shamefully. 

"How do I know you aren't just saying this because? How do I know if this is the truth or not?" It hurt Harry to say this, but he didn't know anything anymore. 

"I… deserve that, but I do love you H, I really do, and I was freaked out when you asked me, because I-I didn't want to end up like my parents, they are divorced and absolutely hate each other. And I can't lose you, so I thought if I said no, then you wouldn't want to marry me," Tears were cascading down his cheeks, but Niall made no move to wipe them away. 

"Baby," Harry sighed, cupping his face and peering into Niall's eyes. 

"Baby, we are nothing like them, one thing Horan's dead, and you know I'd never let anything happen to you, and second I love you Niall James, I wouldn't want to marry you if I didn't truly and honestly. You were the first person besides Nick, to break down my walls I had up for so long. You, Niall captured my heart, and I love you so much baby." Harry kissed him gently, salty tears mixed in but neither of them cared. 

"Ask me again," Niall whispered. 

"Niall James Horan, will you do me the great honour of marrying me?" Harry asked. 

"Yes Harry, a thousand times yes," Niall broke out into a huge smile, and that's when Dr. Gordon decided to show up. 

"Hello lads, sorry was with Mr. Tomlinson," He greeted them snapping on the gloves and cover Niall's stomach in the jelly. 

"Lou's here? Can I see him?" Niall asked excitedly. 

"After this is done babe," Harry smiled, and pecked his forehead. 

"Everything looks ok here, I think you just had to much stress, and worked yourself up into a state. The baby looks perfectly healthy." 

Niall looked over and saw his baby no bigger than his fist, floating on the screen. 

"Hi little one," He said breathlessly. 

"Would you like a picture?" The doctor asked them. 

"Yes please," Niall smiled at him. 

"Okay, I'll be back shortly with it, hang tight okay?" He gently squeezed Niall's shoulder, and left the room. 

"We're getting married!" Niall said, his eyes shinning happily. 

"I love you," Harry nuzzled his nose with Niall's. 

 

When Niall broke the news to Louis, he bursted into tears. 

"What's wrong? Do you not want me to get married?" Niall asked bewildered. 

"N-no! I-I'm just so p-proud of you darling!" Louis sobbed, and Niall batted his back awkwardly. 

"Ok Lou, um you're going to be my best man, and-" He couldn't continue because Louis promptly flung himself at Niall. 

"Jesus Lou!" Niall gasped out 

"I'm sorry, it's these hormones, but yeah I'll be your best man," Louis sniffed. 

"Well, that's good. Now please control yourself." Niall pushed him off, and Louis swiped at his eyes, and grinned over at Niall. 

"Luke thinks I'm cute," Louis blushed. 

"It's because your adorable boo," Niall nudged him with his toe. Louis simply blushed and shrugged. 

"Do you like him?" Niall now asked. 

"Yeah, I think so. Just don't want to get hurt again," Louis crinkled his eyebrows together. 

"He's not like that, I can tell." Niall smiled and squeezing his knee gently. 

"Y-yeah?" Louis smiled at his best friend tentatively. 

"I know so," Niall kissed his forehead. 

*•*…*•*…*•*

Harry sighed as he looked down at the sneering man. 

"Do we have to go through this again?" Harry snarled. 

"You've got your info wrong. Because I did pay you," He insisted, knowing full well that he was lying. 

"If you did, you and I would not be here. So, no I don't think got my information wrong dick," Harry stepped forward, slitting his throat. 

He sighed, Liam wasn't able to come with him for this client because Zayn had a doctor's appointment. He whipped his bloodied knife on the dead mans pants. 

Exiting the warehouse, he shoved his hands into his pockets, and hurried along. He stopped in front of a shop ducking inside and picking up his package. 

"Have a nice day Mr. Styles," 

Harry mumbled the same thing back, and hurried to get back home. He greeted some of his pack, and stepped inside their house. 

"Ni? Babes where are you at?" Harry called. Niall came out of the kitchen, greeting him with a kiss. 

"Hey baby," 

"Got something for you," Harry's eyes twinkled, and he got down on one knee, he grabbed the velvet box, and slipped the diamond incrusted ring on his finger. 

"Harry's it's gorgeous," Niall gasped. 

The ring itself wasn't overly flashy, just a simple ban and diamond around the rim. 

"Yeah? Saw it and thought it would look perfect for you," Harry laced their fingers and squeezed. 

"I love you, so much," Niall mumbled, cupping his cheek and pulling him into a heated kiss. 

"Forever." Harry wrapped his long arms around his waist, and held him tight. 

Niall suddenly jumped up, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, giggling like mad. 

"What's so funny?" Harry murmured. 

"Just that you can pick me up like this," Niall said, looking at his Alpha breathlessly. 

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, before pressing Niall against the wall. 

"You like when I dominate you like this?" Harry said huskily. 

Now Niall's eyes were filled with lust. 

"Oh fuck Harry," Niall gasped, feeling Harry's sinful hips roll against his own. 

"What do you want my darling?" Harry purred biting into his neck. 

"You to fuck me," Niall moaned, rutting his own hips against the taller lad. 

"Want me to fuck you up against this wall?" Harry growled, shoving off their offending clothes, and Niall opened his mouth all that came out was a choked moaned. And he nodded his head. Lip caught between his teeth as he did so. 

Harry slicked up his fingers, stuck three of them into Niall. 

"H-Harry," Niall gripped his biceps.

Harry curled and uncurled them, brushing his prostate. 

"Fuck," Niall's knees buckled, but Harry kept him pressed against the wall. 

"I love you," Harry whispered, before sliding into Niall. 

"Fucking-" He cut himself off with a whimper, and Harry harshly pushed him against the wall, slamming into his fiancée. 

"God your so tight baby," Harry moaned, holding his hands over his head. He thrusted in and out of his Omega, feeling his knot start to plump up. Catching on Niall's rim. 

"I-I'm going cum H," Niall breathed out, titling his head so he could kiss Harry as they did. 

"God, I love you so fucking much Niall James Horan." 

"Cuddle me?" Niall tiredly smiled at him. 

"Of course," Harry carried him into their bedroom. 

"What's our last name going to be?" Niall suddenly asked, playing with Harry's hair. 

"Well, Harry Horan does not sound good. My initials would be HEH, just no." Harry winkles his nose. Niall laughed kissing it.

"Niall Styles, fucking rhymes. Ew," Niall responded. 

"What about Stylan?" Harry asked after a moment. 

"Stylan?" Niall repeated. 

"Yeah, you know our names combined together!" Harry beamed. 

"I like it," Niall smiled, rolling over on top of Harry. 

"Well, I like you." Harry laughed, but Niall saw the serious in his green eyes. 

"I like you too," Niall smiled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. 

"What do you think the baby is?" Harry asked after they had pulled away. 

Niall shrugged,   
"Dunno, I wanna wait and see. Don't want to jinx it." 

"I hope it's a-" Niall clapped his hand over Harry's mouth. 

"Don't jinx it Haz." Niall warned, and Harry gave him a muffled laugh. 

"Ok, ok." Harry sighed. And right before Niall fell asleep Harry leaned over and whispered into his ear. 

"I hope it's a girl." 

He laughed hysterically, as Niall angrily threw a pillow at him. 

"Goto sleep, you dork." Niall whined, snuggling into his chest. 

Harry kissed his head.   
"Love you," 

"You too Haz," Niall mumbled, and Harry fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the chapter wasn't that bad was it? You guys have gotten quiet and it makes me nervous.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are back! I missed you. And I was wondering if I included their life with the baby, and have them grow up, would you like that? Or do you want me to stop after the birth? Just tell me what you want !

Niall pressed a hand to his belly, smiling as they got ready to see the doctor. It was 3 months later, and they were going to find out the little ones gender, and they both couldn't wait. 

"Ready babe?" Harry smiled, and got them into the car. 

"You excited?" Niall asked, chewing on his lip. 

"Nervous as fuck, but yeah I'm excited," Harry gave a half smile. 

"Okay, lets go then." Niall places a hand on his thigh, and the alpha gives him a squeeze before returning his eyes to the road, and driving them to the doctor, he quickly helped Niall out, pressing his large palm to his slight bump. 

"In we go then," Harry guided them inside, and Niall went to sit down, as Harry checked them in. Niall watched, rolling his eyes in annoyance at the person Harry was talking to. They seemed to be flirting with him, and Niall wasn't the jealous type, because he was the one engaged to Harry not that slag. 

His blood seemed to boil when she traced his tattoo on his hand, and why wasn't Harry pushing her off? Having enough, Niall stormed over, before Harry could greet him, Niall slammed his lips against his, grinding slightly against him. Harry let out a low moan, grabbing at Niall's hips, and making him stop. 

"Babe what…?" Harry trailed off, a knowing glint in his eyes. 

"I-I'll just get your papers," She stammered, Niall glared at her 

"You do that," he growled. 

She nearly ran off, and Harry crackled. 

"Jealous Niall is hot," Harry commented. 

"Wasn't jealous, she just needed to know that you were taken," Niall muttered, twisting his engagement ring. They decided to do the wedding in a month, because Niall would be certainly showing by then. They were planning a medium size wedding, nothing to over the top. Harry was just planning to have the pack there, and since he didn't have a dad, he wanted Liam to give him away. Liam had tears in his eyes when Harry asked him, he simply hugged him hard. Harry knew all the things he was trying to say by the hug he was giving him. 

"Sure you weren't babe, and I'm magically straight," Harry scoffed, leading them over to a chair, and pulling Niall down into his lap. 

Usually Niall wasn't big on the public PDA, but with that slag, Niall was going to make it a known point that he was, in fact taken. He just really hated when people would look at Harry in utter fear. Sure, he gets that Harry was the most feared and sot after man in the UK, but his job didn't make him who he was, it was only his job. Niall only thought of him as Harry, who likes to sing his stomach to sleep at night. Who drinks wine, and reads right before bed, who had one leg slightly shorter than the other one. His Harry. Not the killing machine, where his job was concerned. 

"Niall Horan?" A Beta nurse called. 

Niall stood up, gripping Harry's fingers, as they walked over. 

"Right this way sirs," she gave them a kind smile, and Niall calmed down a bit. He figured that not everyone here was a whore. 

"Dr. Gordon will be with you shortly," She gave them one last smile before closing the door behind her. 

Niall sighed, laying back down on the bed, and placing his hands on his belly. Harry smiled, standing up and leaning over Niall. 

"I," peck, "Love," peck, "You,"   
Harry finished by kissing his nose. Niall giggled, and blushed. 

"Aw, are you blushing?" Harry cooed. Making Niall turn even more red if possible. Harry liked the colour on him. 

Niall tried to look angry, but failed and shrugged.   
"Stupid pale Irish skin, betrays me every time," He groaned.

Harry laughed, pressing their foreheads together.   
"Thank you," the alpha breathed out. 

"For calling myself stupid and pale?" Niall cocked an eyebrow. 

Harry quickly shook his head, clasping his hand with Niall's.   
"No, for loving me, and sticking with me, because you could have left at any point in time, but you didn't. So, thank you for giving me a family, a chance at a new life. I just— thank you, I love you so much,"

"Wow, maybe I should degrade myself more often," Niall chuckled, but his emotion showed through his voice. 

"I love you," Harry breathed out. 

"I love you too," Niall smiled so big his left dimple was showing. 

Harry pressed his lips against Niall's, and pulled away when he heard the doorknob turning. 

"Hello Mr Horan. Mr Styles," the doctor tipped his head at the couple. 

"Hello, Dr Gordon." Niall smiled. 

"Ready to find out if its a boy or a girl?" He smiled, doing the usual procedure and covering Niall's tummy with jelly and the image popped up on the screen. Harry held his breath as the doctor checked everything. 

"Everything looks alright, and you do want to know the gender am I correct?" He asked them. 

Niall and Harry quickly nodded, squeezing each others hand. 

"Well, then congrats because you're having a little boy!" He congratulated them. 

"Oh my god!" Niall squealed bouncing up and down. 

Harry was so happy, that he sprung forward and hugged the doctor. 

"Thank you so much!" 

The doctor laughed, patting his head, and Harry let him go. 

"I'll give you two a moment," He said, shutting the door behind him. 

Harry cupped his cheek, thumbing away the tears that were falling down his face. 

"These are happy tears yeah?" Harry said softly. 

"Y-yeah, we're having a boy! A baby boy Haz," Niall laughed, wiping his eyes. 

"At least we won't have to worry about periods, and hair," Harry joked. 

Niall chuckled, rolling his eyes.   
"Yeah, thank god," 

"We should go shopping!" Harry suggested. 

"Yeah, just wanna stop by Lou's first and see how he's doing, haven't seen him in a couple of weeks," Niall wiped off his stomach, pulling his shirt back down. 

"I'm going to be fat Haz." Niall frowned down at his rounded stomach. 

"What?" Harry had a confused look on his face. 

"When I start to show, I'm definitely going to be fat," Niall groaned. 

"Well, we'll just get married before you burst out of a suit then, my love." Harry concluded, helping him down from the table. 

"Love you," Niall whispered, kissing underneath his ear softly. 

"You too Angel." Harry smiled, and they walked out of the room. 

Arriving at Louis's, Niall hopped out of the car, and knocked on his door. A tired looking Luke arrived at the door. 

"Hello, Ni." He smiled. 

"Hey Luke, what's going on?" Niall asked, gesturing toward his wrinkled shirt, and sweat pants. 

"Oh, Lou's just not been able to sleep, the baby keeps kicking during the night. He's barely feeding himself, and he thinks that I'm going to leave him, half of the time," Luke rolled his eyes, and played with his lip ring. 

"Can I talk to him?" Niall asked. 

"Be my guest, he's in the bedroom, sleeping I think," The alpha let him in. 

Niall bounded up the stairs, and peeked into Louis's bedroom. His best friend was curled up in a ball, staring at nothing and occasionally wiping his eyes. 

"Luke, leave me alone." Louis sniffed, not bothering to look see if it was even Luke at the door. 

"I'm hurt Lou." Niall stepped into the room. 

"Cuddle me," Louis demanded. 

"As you wish princess," Niall crawled into the bed with him, and cuddled him into his chest. 

"Lu-Luke's going to l-leave m-me Ni," Louis sobbed. 

"You're being an idiot Louis, because if you can't see that the damn Alpha is arse over tits for you, then I might just smack you." Niall chided. 

"Y-you mean t-that?" Louis fisted at his shirt. 

"Yes, you bloody idiot. Now go tell him that you love him, because he's put up with you, and not many people can do that," Niall laughed, playing with Louis's hair. 

"Ok, thanks Ni." Louis kissed the corner of his mouth, and hopped out of bed and ran downstairs. Luke and Harry were playing FIFA, both the Alphas were startled when Louis jumped into Luke's lap. 

"I love you. I love you so fucking much," Louis hugged him tight. 

Luke looked a bit terrified, but slowly hugged him back.   
"I love you too babygirl," 

"And I'm sorry for being an arse to you, and all you've done is love, and make sure I'm okay. I know you're not going to leave me. And I'm so sorry Lukey," Louis cried. 

"Shh, babygirl. It's alright, I love you, I've got you," Luke whispered against his temple. 

"You did good," Harry said softly coming up between him and wrapping his arms around Niall's waist. He smiled at the couple in front of them. 

"I guess," Niall blushed, kissing Harry's chest. 

"We should tell everyone at the same time," Harry said softly.

"You mean like everyone?" Niall gulped. 

"Yeah, I mean the whole pack is going to know anyways," Harry shrugged. 

Niall took a deep breath, and looked Harry in the eyes. 

"Do-do you think that they'll you accept it?" Niall nibbled on his lip. 

"Even if they don't, they'll have to live with the fact that it's not going to change," Harry nearly growled the last part. 

"O-ok," Niall held up his hands in surrender. 

"No, I'm sorry, I just don't like the fact that someone would not like that," Harry hugged him tightly. 

"Don't worry about it Haz, it'll be alright." Niall stroked his cheek. 

"I'll get my maids to start planning a party, and then it'll be ready tonight." Harry now said into his ear. 

"Ok," Niall said softly. 

"I love you," Harry smiled into his hair. 

Niall wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his head into the crook if Harry's neck, and and kissed his skin. 

They went home, bidding Louis and Luke goodbye. Telling them they'll see them tonight. Harry immediately started ordering the maids to get their party ready. Niall watched in awe as the house swirled around with activity. He was a bit overwhelmed to be honest. People were all over the place, and Niall didn't seem like he could breathe. Harry came and found him cowering in a bathroom. 

"Baby, babe what's wrong?" Harry kneeled down to his level. 

"J-just a lot of p-people," Niall stuttered. 

"You're clausphobic?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"I-I thought it had g-gone away. Obviously not," Niall shuddered. 

"Baby, why didn't you tell me? I could've done something," Harry held him close. 

"B-because made me look like a f-freak," Niall stammered. 

"Don't say that." Harry instantly says. 

"I'm s-sorry," Niall sobbed, falling into Harry chest. 

"Hey, hey sh, sh. It's okay Ni, it's alright." Harry rubbed his hand through his hair, knowing that was the only thing that calmed Niall down. 

"It's only for one night, can you please do that?" Harry asked softly. 

"Yeah, for you Haz." Niall said shakily. 

"C'mon have to get you ready," Harry pulled him up. 

Niall wrapped his arms securely around Harry's waist, and let him guide him upstairs. Harry sat him down on the bed, and looked through his closet, trying to find something that was suitable. 

"Aha!" Harry said proudly. 

He held up a black shirt, with gold strings going down the shoulder blades. And some black skinny jeans, even though Niall could barely fit into those anymore. 

"What do you think?" Harry asked,

"Simple, but beautiful." Niall smiled, tugging on the clothes. 

"C'mere, I wanna do your hair," Harry sat him down in front of the mirror and messed around with his hair for a little bit. 

"There," Harry stepped back to admire his work. 

Niall looked, and Harry let his hair hang down in his face, but twisted a few strands. 

"Where did you learn that?" Niall asked impressed. 

"Lou, my hair stylist, now c'mon or we'll be late to our own party," Harry chuckled, leading his Omega downstairs. 

"Thank you all for coming, as you know my Niall is expecting. And we just want all of you to know that it's a boy!" Harry smiled, squeezing Niall's fingers. 

Shouts of 'I knew it's', and 'congratulations' were thrown into the air and Niall beamed. These people were his family now, they would all protect him. 

Zayn and Liam came up to him a couple hours later, 

"Congrats mate! On the boy I mean." Zayn hugged Niall quickly. 

"Thanks Z," Niall smiled. 

"How far along are you?" Liam asked, pressing Zayn into his side. 

"Um, about 3 months," Niall crinkled his eyebrow as he thought about it. 

"Ah, well congratulations to you both," Liam kissed his temple warmly. 

Harry found his mate, chatting to Louis in the kitchen, he wrapped an arm around his waist. Niall isn't stop talking, but he had a smile on his face, and easily sunk back into the embrace. 

Right before Harry could say something to him, there a rather loud, obnoxious on his door. Harry tensed because he wasn't expecting anyone else. 

He pulled out his gun, and so did everyone else in the room. The pack was silent as they watched their leader creep toward the door. Harry flung it open, and his jaw dropped. 

"N-Nick?" Harry gasped, not believing that he was here in front of him. 

Liam let out a growl and surged forward, standing behind Harry protectively. The man looked awful, he had huge bags under his eyes, his hair was held back by a beanie, and he was in some ripped skinny jeans, and in a worn out T-Shirt. 

"You have a daughter, I can't take care of her, so here you go, you fucker." Niall growled pushing a four year old looking girl forward. 

"Fucking-!" Harry started to shout but he was gone. 

Niall watched I'm utter confusion. What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo it's going to take awhile until I can post again. I'm going on Holiday. Urgh. But +5 comments? Please guys? Cos you love me? ;) And maybe I'll find some wifi where I'm at. But yeah stupid Grimshaw!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a tad but early cos I felt bad about the cliffhanger.

Liam was kind and starting ushering everyone out, and shut the door after him. Now it was just the six of them, and a crying four year old. 

Niall's Omega instincts took over, he made his way to the crying four year old. 

"Niall, don't you dare touch that thing!" Harry growled. 

"And what? Have her be scared of six grown men that she doesn't know?" Niall snapped. 

Harry huffed, walking out the door and slamming it behind him. Liam chased after him, trying to reason with him. Niall sighed, and turned his attention back to the little girl. 

"Hi there, you don't need to cry anymore, we won't hurt you," Niall smiled at her. 

"W-where's daddy?" She cried. 

"I don't know love, but you can stay here with me, how does that sound?" Niall said softly, brushing her tears from her cheeks. 

"I'm Zia, what's your name?" The little girl asked. 

"I'm Niall, wanna get something to eat?" Niall got off his knees, and offered his hand to her. 

"Yes please," She whispered, peering around at the other men, and Niall had almost forgotten that they were there. 

"Who are they?" She hid behind Niall's legs. 

"They are nice, do you want to meet them?" Niall asked, peering down at her. 

"N-not now, later," Zia blushed, they took that as their cue to leave. 

Louis mumbled a 'good luck' and kissed his forehead. 

"C'mon darling," Niall lead them into the massive kitchen. Sitting her down on the island, he peered into the cabinets. 

"What do you want to eat?" He asked, standing in front of her, making a silly face. 

She giggled,  
"Lucky Charms?" 

Niall nodded in approval, and fixed her a bowel. 

"So, Zia do you have any idea why your daddy brought you here?" Niall asked, sitting down on the island across from her. 

"He said that, he- he doesn't want me anymore, and he was sending me with my other daddy." She sniffed, looking down at her bowel. 

"Oh sweetie," Niall sighed, pulling her into his chest, and she started crying. How could someone say that to their child? Nick was as heartless as Harry told him. 

"W-want daddy!" She shrieked. 

"I know baby, I know," Niall rocked her back and forth. 

He knew what it was like to have your father just one day abandon you. Shoving you at someone you didn't know. That's why he took pity in the little girl, and he was going to protect her. Even if she wasn't his. 

Soon, she managed to cry herself to sleep, and Niall carried her to the couch, laying her down on his chest, Niall waited for his Alpha to come home. But a hour turned into two, then six, and then eight. Niall couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, and fell asleep, his arm protectively around the little girl. 

A day turned into a week, which turned into three and Niall soon felt like he was raising a child all by himself. He had called Harry multiple times, one time Harry actually answered, he didn't say anything. Niall was overly exasperated and hung up. Zia had basically became his daughter, and Niall was tired and he needed his boyfriend to come home. 

"Mummy?" Zia asked, peeking into his study. She starting calling Niall mummy because she refused to call him daddy. Niall was perfectly okay with that. 

"Yes darling?" Niall took his eyes away from the online class. He figured that if Harry had actually left him, then Niall would have to stay home with Zia, and just take his classes online. 

"Can we go to the park, please?" She pleaded. 

"Yeah, of course. Just go grab your jacket, and we'll go yeah?" Niall sighed wiping his hand across his face. He hasn't shaved in forever and he had circles under his eyes. It's not like Zia was a problem, he just couldn't do this by himself. 

"C'mon Mummy!" She shouted. 

Niall stood up and stretched,  
"Coming baby," 

He made sure that they had everything, and he locked the door behind him. The park wasn't very far away, and they simply walked. Niall let her go so they could go play, and he sat on the bench keeping an eye on her. He fiddled with his phone, before speed dialling Harry's number. As usual it went to voicemail. 

"Hey H, seems like the hundredth time this week. I don't… I don't understand why you left me, us. We are still having a baby Haz. This little girl needs you. I fucking need you, I can't—… I can't do this on my own. So please, for the love of god come home. Meet your daughter, and see how much she is like you. Please Harry," He ended the call, wiping his eyes. 

"Mummy come and push me," Zia yelled from across the playground. 

Niall smiled slightly and got up, pushing her. 

Arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, and Niall panicked and punched whoever it was in the balls. Hard. 

"Jesus, Niall you tell me to come home, and I get punched," Niall spun around, seeing Harry cup his balls painfully. 

"Yeah, well you deserve that," Niall spat. 

"I know… I know I do, and I'm so sorry." Harry winced standing up. 

Niall keep pushing her, not saying a word to him. 

"Ni, I know what I did was unacceptable, I know you can't ever forgive me for it, so if you don't want to marry me, I understand," Harry mumbled. 

"Who said I didn't want to marry you?" Niall stepped back, and whirled around facing him. His eyes narrowed. 

"Um, everyone." Harry mumbled. 

"Tell everyone to fuck off, yes I'm still incredibly mad at you, but I didn't stop loving you," Niall huffed. 

"You still love me?" Harry repeated slowly, as if he didn't believe him. 

"Yes you idiot," Niall rolled his eyes. 

"Seriously? After all I did, and didn't do, you still love me?" Harry gasped.

"Zia go play ok?" Niall stopped her, and she ran off. 

"Harry, I love you. Yes what you did hurt, I'm not going to lie. But you're here now, better late then never right?" Niall smiled, reaching down and intertwining their fingers. 

"I love you, I love you so much. And I'm so sorry, I'm so damn sorry." Harry threw his arms around Niall, holding him tight. 

"Wanna met your daughter?" Niall smiled. 

"Yea," Harry said, nervousness etched in his voice. 

"Hey, Z c'mere a second darling." Niall called and she came running over holding onto Niall's shirt.

"Yes mummy?" She asked, and Harry smiled at that. 

"I want you to meet your other daddy," Niall nudged her forward. 

"Hi Zia." Harry said softly, getting on his knees so he could be eye level with her. She shyly waved at him. 

"Hi daddy," She whispered. 

"Hi," Harry breathed out, and Zia went and hugged him tentatively. 

Looking at them, Niall couldn't stay mad at Harry, he gets he was scared, but he came back was all that matter. 

"Lets go home yeah?" Harry smiled, pulling away from the hug. 

Later that night, Niall found himself cuddling Harry and Zia, as the watched Lady and The Tramp. 

"Oh!" Niall yelped, his hand flying to his stomach. 

"Ni? Babe what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly. 

"He just kicked is all, wasn't expecting that," Niall chuckled, a bit surprised. 

"Can I feel your tummy?" Zia asked, perching on his shins. 

"Yeah, course." Niall guided her hand until it was laying on the spot where he had kicked before. 

Zia's eyes went wide, as she felt him kick the same spot. 

"Oh," She gasped. 

"Beautiful, isn't?" Harry smiled. 

"Feels funny!" She blew raspberries on his stomach. 

Niall shrieked, and laughed.   
"Z!" He gasped. 

She giggled, and Harry laughed hysterically. 

"Your face babe, was priceless," Harry got out between laughs. 

Niall huffs, but smiles at her. 

"I think it's time for this munchkin to goto sleep eh?" Niall picked her up, carrying her to her room. He tucked her in, kissing her goodnight. 

"Night mummy," she yawned. 

"Night sweetie," Niall whispered. 

He turned off the lights, and saw Harry was in his steady, frowning at some papers.

"What wrong babe?" Niall asked standing in the doorway. 

"This one client is being a little bitch, and I have to goto them, instead of them come to me," Harry grouches. 

"Where are you going?" Niall sighed. 

"To Dublin for a few days," Harry slumped down in his seat. 

"Dublin?" Niall squeaked. 

"Yeah, m'sorry baby," Harry got up, and hugged him tightly. 

"When will you be back?" Niall asked into his shoulder. 

"In a couple of days, but that's only if I don't have to attend a meeting of some sort." Harry rocked them back and forth. 

"We'll miss you, all three of us." Niall whispered, tucking his face into Harry's neck. 

"I'll miss you all more," Harry pushed his hands through his hair. Niall leaned up kissing him passionately. 

"I love you so much, Niall James," Harry mumbled against his lips. 

"I can't wait to marry you, Harry Edward," Niall whispered. 

•••

Niall drove them all to the airport, the next morning. He picked Zia up, and waved as the plane vanished from their view. 

"Wanna go home babygirl?" Niall whispered. 

She nodded, half asleep. He got her into her car seat, and drove them back home. He was surprised to see Louis sitting on his doorstep. He tried not to think about the last time that something like that happened. 

"Lou? Boo is everything okay?" He called, getting Zia out of her seat. 

"M'fine, just haven't seem much of my best friend is all," Louis smiled sadly at him. Niall felt awful, he's been neglecting his own best friend. 

"Well, c'mon in. I'll make some tea, and we can catch up," Niall carried the sleeping toddler in, and laid her down on the couch. After making sure that she had a pillow and blanket, he stepped into the kitchen. 

"Sit, I got it." Niall smiled, and made them a kettle. 

"Thanks Ni, how've you been?" Louis asked, cupping his hands around the mug of tea. 

"Alright, uhm Harry came back today. After being MIA, for the 3 weeks." Niall sighed, sitting down next to him. 

"You forgave him just like that?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Punched him in the balls first," Niall snickered, and Louis laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. 

"There's my Ni!" Louis laughed. 

"Yeah, but how about you? How's the little one?" Niall gestured down to his stomach. 

"They're great, only a couple more months before we can find out the gender," Louis's eyes lit up. 

"What do you want it to be?" Niall asked, a smile on his face. 

"I want a girl, but Luke wants a boy." Louis shrugged, "I'm happy with either actually," 

They chatted until Zia woke up, and Louis got to know her better. His phone starting ringing and he stepped out of the room seeing it was Harry. 

"Hey babe," Harry greeted him. 

"Hi H," Niall smiled into the phone. 

"How have you been?" Harry asked. 

"I just saw you this morning Haz," Niall laughed softly. 

"A lot of things could've happen!" Harry defended himself. 

"I miss you too babes," Niall whispered. 

"Baby, things aren't going here I like. He's fucking hiding from me, which means Liam and I have to go and find him, I-I don't know how long I'll be," Harry sighed. 

"What are you saying?" Niall held his head into his hands. 

"I don't want to say it. Please don't make me," Harry pleaded. 

"Alright, I love you Harry," Niall sighed. 

"I'm marrying you when I get back," Harry smiled.

"That so?" Niall questioned. 

"That's a promise," Harry said firmly.

"Do you want to talk to Zia?" Niall now asked

"Yeah, wanna talk to my little girl," 

Niall walked back into the living room. He handed the phone over to her. He saw her face lit up, and heard

"Yeah, mummy's okay, here with LouLou, watching Tv. I love you too, yeah okay bye Daddy," she handed the phone back to Niall. 

"Hey baby," Niall greeted him. 

"Hi, look Ni I gotta go but I'll talk to you later. I love you," Harry said quickly. 

"Love you Haz."

Harry clicked the phone to an end. 

"How do you do it?" Louis quietly asked. 

Niall sighed, shrugging.   
"I don't know, honestly. But I love him, and knowing that he loves me makes everything a hell of a lot easier." 

"Mummy said a bad word!" Zia shrieked. Niall flinched, handed over a dollar to her awaiting hand. 

She scampered upstairs, with her dollar and Louis looked at Niall with confusion all over his face. 

"What was that?" Louis asked. 

"I start a swear jar type of thing, and each time one if us swears, we have to give her a dollar." Niall explained. Louis smirked. 

"Whipped are we?" He laughed. 

Niall clapped go on the back of the head,  
"Oi! That was my damn dollar of the day."

"Mummy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning to have like 60+ chapters! Including the life of their child. Then maybeeee three more books after and a spinoff.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the comments are so nice, you guys spoil me! My holiday was great, so chapter for you!

A month turned into three, then six and pretty soon Niall was losing hope that Harry would ever come home. He was a mess, and was trying hard not to fall apart. 

"Mummy?" Zia said softly. 

"Yeah sweetie?" Niall sighed looking up from his computer. 

"Where's Daddy?" Her eyes welled with unshed tears. 

"Oh baby," Niall knelt as carefully as he could, pulling her into his arms. 

"Daddy will come back to us, I promise," Niall stroked her brown curly hair. 

"I miss him!" She cried against his chest. 

"Me too darling, me too." Niall whispered. 

•••

It was Zia's birthday a month later and the boys came over, and just as she was going to blow out the candles, Niall heard the door open. He frowned, because who on earth could that be? Luke pulled out his gun, standing in front of his very pregnant boyfriend. And Niall grabbed a kitchen knife standing in front of Zia. Not that he'd be very helpful in a fight, but he at least felt useful. 

"Oi! Thats no way to greet me now is it?" Harry mumbled, stopping in the doorway. He had Liam and Zayn behind him. 

"Harry!" Niall shrieked, dropping the knife and clambered over to where he was standing, throwing himself into Harry's arms. Harry grunted, but hugged him back.

"Hi baby," Harry nuzzled tiredly into his neck. He smiled cupping his stomach. 

"Y-you're here," Niall bursted into tears. 

"Oh hey now I'm here, everything's okay now." Harry rubbed his back. 

"I love you. I love you," Niall whispered. 

"I love you too Ni," Harry bent down kissing him gently. 

Everyone watched with a fond smile. 

"Daddy!" Zia shrieked, running into his arms. Harry smiled, holding his little girl close. 

"Hi princess, couldn't have missed your birthday now could I?" Harry swayed her from side to side. 

"I love you Daddy," She nuzzled into his chest. 

"I love you too, baby girl wanna blow the candles out now?" Harry asked, sitting her down on his lap. 

"Yes!" She yelled, it was quiet for a second while she made a wish, but she blew out the candles and everyone cheered. Niall snapped multiple pictures and smiled all through the evening, with Harry by his side.  
After they had put Zia to bed, because she refused to have Harry leave her side, they cuddled on Harry's bed. The couch no longer being an option. 

"I saw the baby's room, did you do that?" Harry said softly, rubbing his stomach. 

"Mhm, right after you left actually, needed something to do," Niall smiled. 

"Well, it looks amazing." Harry hovered over him, and Niall reached up, draping his arms around his neck. 

"I missed you," Niall whispered 

"Missed you more baby," Harry whispered, leaning down and kissing him sweetly. 

"God I love you," Niall gasped, after they were done. 

"I love you-" Harry was cut off by his phone. 

Harry frowned, reaching over and gabbing it. 

"Hello? Zayn calm down I can't understand you, Liam's where? OH FUCK, yeah we were coming, hang on bud." Harry hung up, and glanced over at Niall. 

"Zayn is having his baby, and Liam is at the store, so we have to take him to the hospital right now." Harry sprung out of bed, helping Niall out as well. 

"You get Zia, I'll drive and call Liam." Niall waddled to Zia's room, and shook her out of bed. 

"C'mon baby girl, you can sleep in the car." He slid on her shoes, and walked her out to the car, Harry had already got it started. 

Niall laid her down in his lap, stroking her hair and humming softly under his breath. She was snoring in seconds. Harry sped to Zayn's and Liam's flat and hopped out. He was back in seconds, one hand supporting his back, and the other was on his belly. Zayn was wincing painfully. Harry lifted him into the car. He was breathing deeply, nobody said anything. Niall still humming to Zia, and Harry intertwined his hand with Zayn's. 

Niall carried a sleeping Zia in as Harry checked Zayn in and sat him down in a wheelchair. Zayn was getting quite hysterical. 

"I'm dying! Oh my fucking god I'm dying! Did Liam even get the goddamn milk? Why did he even get the milk? He did this shit to me! Harry I want you to sue him!" 

Harry nodded seriously,  
"I'll sue him for getting the goddamn milk." 

"Good, oh god, oh fuck!" Zayn groaned. Harry rubbed his back. 

"Mr Malik we have a room ready," She guided them forward, and Zayn moaned that Harry wasn't going fast enough. 

"I need only the father in here," She commanded, Dr Gordon coming around the corner, three more doctors following him. 

Harry narrowed his eyes,  
"He's not here yet, so I'm going in." 

"But-" She started to say. 

"Lady, I'll sue your ugly prissy ass off this planet, if you don't get this goddamn baby out of me right the fuck now!" Zayn yelled, making everyone jump. 

Dr Gordon let Harry inside, and Niall took Zia out to the waiting room. 

"Right now, you're basically 3 centimetres apart. I'm going to go get you some pain meds." The doctor left, and Harry was left alone with Zayn. 

"Where is he Haz?" Zayn sobbed, and Harry rubbed his head, stroking his fingers through his hair. 

"He'll be here, he wouldn't miss this." He was proven right by Liam bursting through the door a second later. He was still holding the goddamn milk. 

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm here now." He kissed his forehead, before leaning down and whispering into his ear. 

"Erm, I'm going to go home now."  
Harry had a pregnant fiancé, and a daughter he had get home. And if he was being honest, he didn't want to watch Zayn. 

"Thank you Haz for everything." Liam exhaled. Harry only smiled, kissing Zayn's forehead and squeezing Liam's waist, slipping the milk from his fingers. 

He left as Zayn let out a painful scream, and winced. 

Going back to the waiting room, he saw Niall was practically falling asleep, and Zia was already asleep. 

"Hey Ni. Baby, we can go home," Harry shook him a little bit. 

Niall jolted awake, stood up with the help of his Alpha.  
Harry picked up his daughter, and took his hand, walking them out of the hospital. 

••• 

Liam braced one hand on Zayn's back, as he moaned and screamed on the hospital bed. 

"Time to start pushing," Dr Gordan sat himself at the end of the bed, and propped Zayn's legs up. 

"C'mon Zayn." Liam held his hand while Zayn gave a scream and pushed, 

"I can see the head!" The doctor yelled.

"One more time Zaynie, one more time!" Liam encouraged him. 

Suddenly a baby's piercing wail filled the room. 

"Blanket!" The doctor barked and a nurse took him so he could be cleaned up. He quickly stitched Zayn back up, and cleaned him up. She brought him back in, and Zayn struggled to sit up, sweat covering his face, but Liam thinks he's never been more beautiful. 

"8 oz, and 10 pounds." She smiled, setting him into his arms. 

"Hi beautiful," Zayn whispered, tears coming out of his eyes. 

"Hello Greyson Thomas Malik-Payne." Liam kissed his tiny forehead gently. He already had tuffs of black hair, and the lightest pair of brown eyes. He was a gorgeous baby. 

Zayn looked up, catching Liam's lips with his. 

"I love you," Liam nuzzled his nose with his husband's. 

"Love you too LiLi," 

•••

Harry just laying down with Niall as his phone went off. He groaned, and grabbed it. 

"Whoever the fuck this is, better have a good goddamn reason." Harry growled. 

"Louis's in labor," Luke squeaked out. 

"Fucking hell, did all the babies decide now is the time? Look you take him to the hospital and I'll meet you there," Harry sighed, getting out of bed again. Niall rolled over. 

"What're you doing Arri?" He slurred out. 

Harry sighed, dropping to his knees so he could be level with him. 

"Lou's in labor, and I'm going go down there. You need to rest, so I'll take you to see him first thing in the morning." Harry ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Ok, I love you."  
Niall leaned over kissing him. 

"You too baby. And little one." Harry kissed him and his stomach before leaving the room. He hopped into his Camero, because he hasn't been in that since forever, and drove to the hospital. Going inside, he saw Louis and Luke sitting talking in hushed tones, Louis wincing very now and then. He was much calmer than Zayn anyway. Harry had to be here because he was Luke's boss, and had to sign some papers for him. 

"Alright Lou?" Harry collapsed in the chair next to Liam. 

"Having a fucking baby, but yeah." Louis winced. 

"Louis Tomlinson?" A nurse called, Louis stood up with the help of Luke, and they shuffled into the room. 

"Lets take a look shall we?" Dr Gordon asked, walking into the room. Harry stood a respectful distance away, and waited quietly. 

"Everything looks good here. I'll come back in a hours, then we'll see where you're at," He smiled at the couple. 

"You can come with me Mr Styles," 

Harry walked out, following him to the front desk. He signed all the necessary papers, he popped back in one more time. Only he bumped into someone at the doorway. 

"Is Louis Tomlinson in there?" He asked, nervously. 

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Harry narrowed his eyes. 

"M' Josh Devine." He shuffled his feet. 

"You're the fucker who left him in the first place aren't you?" Harry growled. He wasn't going to let this little shit ruin Louis's and Luke's happiness, that they had built with each other the past months. No way in hell. 

"Look, what I do and why I do it, don't fucking concern you, and now let me see him." Josh snapped. Harry was about to choke him when Luke appeared in the doorway, adorned in scrubs. 

"Haz- I who is this?" Luke cut himself off. 

"Josh Devine," Harry said slowly, stepping back. 

"You!" Luke yelled, pinning Josh to the wall by his collar. 

"Get the hell off me," Josh struggled, but there was nothing he could really do. 

"You're going to fucking leave, and if I ever see your goddamn face again, I won't hesitate to shoot you, now do not come the fuck back," Luke's voice was an octave lower, and his blue eyes darkened. Josh looked petrified, and scrambled away from him as soon as he let him go. 

"You're not the father, and I'll fight to see my goddamn child!" He yelled before turning and leaving the hallway. Luke let his head fall into his hands. 

"He's right Haz, I don't want him to take my family from me," Luke's voice was muffled. 

"I'm not going to let that happen, I promise you I won't." Harry said firmly. 

"Thanks Harry, I gotta go, but we'll see you all later," Luke gave him a smile, and walked back into the room. Harry remembered his family was waiting at home for him, and he hurried out to his car. Arriving at his house, he hopped out and went straight to their bedroom, he slipped off his clothes until he was only in his boxers, and slipped under the covers with Niall. Niall automatically curled around him, and Harry smiled wrapping his arms around him. He kissed the top of his head, whispering a quiet,  
"I love you," 

•••

"We're getting married today," Harry said causally, Niall choked on his tea. 

"Excuse me? We have nothing planned, unless you want to go down to the courthouse which I refuse to do!" Niall said sharply. 

"You have such little faith, just trust me alright?" Harry kissed the top of his head. 

"O-ok," Niall sighed. 

"Alright, be ready in twenty!" Harry said cheerfully, and Niall looked at him, like he had lost his mind. 

"I don't have a suit," He said slowly. 

"Actually, you do. It's on your bed along with directions, I'm taking Zia, and all you have to do is make yourself pretty. Which isn't very hard." Harry grinned, making Niall blush. 

Niall leaned over, kissing him.  
"Have I said I love you today?" 

"Hmm, nope." Harry smiled, peering into his eyes. 

"I love you," Niall whispered. 

"Love you always pumpkin, now go get ready!" Harry shooed him away. 

Niall chuckled, and did as he asked. Grabbing the note, which was obviously Harry's scrawl it read:

Don't put on the suit until you get where the directions tell you  
-Harry Xx

P.s Use a GPS. 

Niall grabbed the suit, and the note and hurried out the door. He got into Harry's Range Rover because it was his favourite car, and started driving. 

(A/n I know pregnant people can't actually drive and whatnot, but lets just pretend they can ok? Don't hop on my dick, even though I don't have a dick. Ok! Keep reading) 

Pretty soon, he had driven out of the city and started seeing the country side. He tapped his fingers on the wheel, and bit his lip. He was nervous, so nervous. Because, fuck he was getting married and that scared the living shit out of him. He arrived at what seemed to be the place, and shut off his car. It was a gazebo and had strings of flowers on the way there. A hand grabbed at his arm, and Niall freaked out. 

"Will you calm the fuck down?" Louis hissed into his ear. 

"You- you had a baby! What the hell are you doing here?" Niall asked bewildered. 

"I'm fine Ni, and that's no way to talk to your best man, now is it?" Louis clicked his tongue, and guided him to a bathroom. It wasn't a nasty one that you would think would be in the middle of the woods, it was actually very nice. 

"Now lets get you in your suit," Louis started helping him with his clothes. 

"B-but your baby!" Niall stammered. 

"Alexander James is fine, I promise you. Now, are you getting married or not?" Louis grinned, helping him into his suit. Niall looked into the mirror and wow. The suit made it look like he was only two months pregnant, and the pink stripped tie brought out his eyes. 

"Now the hair," Louis sat him down, and started working on his hair. 

"So, the baby?" Niall questioned while Louis was spraying and doing his hair. 

"Luke has him, Alexander is fine, had him last night, they told me I could go home today," Louis smiled at the thought of his baby. 

"His middle name is James?" Niall asked. 

"Mhm, had to name some part after his Uncle." Louis smiled, kissing his temple. 

"You're amazing Lou," Niall smiled. 

"You act like I don't know this," Louis flicked his nose, and stepped back. 

"I think you can look now," Niall looked and gasped, his hair was perfectly quiffed, a had a sort of curl to it. 

"It's perfect, you're perfect everything is perfect!" Niall clapped his hands. 

"C'mon lover boy," Louis linked his hair with Niall's, leading outside and to the gazebo. Music was playing, and Niall's vision tunnelled as he saw Harry standing at the end. 

It seemed like he was floating on air as he was walking and Harry linked his hand with his, when his Omega reached him. 

"You look stunning," Harry whispered, kissing his cheek. 

"I love you," Niall whispered back. 

"We are gathered today, to celebrate the love that Harry and Niall share, who is giving away Harry Edward?" The priest asked. 

Liam stand out behind Harry,  
"I am,"

He squeezed Harry's waist, pecking on the side of his forehead. 

"Very well, Harry repeat after me, I, Harry Styles," 

"I Harry Styles," Harry whispered gripping Niall's hands. 

"Promise to love you, cherish you for better or worse, till death do us part,"

"Promise to love you, cherish you for better or worse till death do us part," Harry whispered, and Niall was honestly trying to hold himself together. 

Harry slipped the wedding bane onto his finger, and someone in the audience let out a loud sob. 

"Niall repeat after me, I Niall Horan," 

"I-I Niall Horan," Harry squeezed his fingers. 

"Promise to love you, cherish you for better or worse, till death do us part," 

"Promise to love you, cherish you for better or worse, till death do us part." He whispers, slipping the bane onto the groom. 

"You may kiss the groom," Harry smiled, cupping his cheek and pulling into a sweet loving kiss. 

After they had pulled away, he announced,  
"I give you Mr & Mr Stylan!" 

Cheers, and claps exploded, Niall and Harry laughed, as they walked down the aisle, showered in flowers, and bubbles. 

"I love you," Harry whispered. 

"To the stars and beyond Harry Edward," Niall whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Niall go into labour but nawww. I figured an extra fluffy chapter, for my amazing and wonderful fans. And drama starts next chapter, all the psychos are coming back yay! Anyways I hoped you liked the Narry wedding, was crying at the end. Comment what you think, including all my silent readers! I see you creeping… bruh.


	20. AN

I know this hasn't being updated in forever but I'm trying to my inspiration back for it so stay patient with me please


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have news ! So I met a fuckboy. A literal fuckboy. That's my news. And also I'd I don't respond to your comments that doesn't mean I'm arrogant or whatever, I screen shot all the comments so I can look at them. Stalkerish but I love you!

Niall sighed, stroking his belly. He would not be still and Harry was at work, he let out a whimper. 

"C'mon little man, you gotta let mummy sleep please?" Niall begged. 

He didn't listen and kept kicking. Zia was asleep, and Niall couldn't make his body, or his baby for that matter go back to sleep. 

"Darling please," Niall said again. 

But he wouldn't go back to sleep, he simply wouldn't. Niall twisted his wedding band around his finger, the way he did when he was upset about something. Niall sighed, kicking the covers over his legs and got up. If little man had to be up, then he guessed he would be to. Niall yawned, and glared down at his stomach. 

"You're lucky I love you Stylan," 

He got up making himself a cup of coffee, because he hated tea at the moment. His peaceful moment was ruined by his phone blasting away. 

He frowned, and grabbed it, seeing it was Louis. 

"Lou what?-" 

Louis didn't give him a chance to finish,  
"Can I please come around yours? Please Ni?" 

"I-yeah, of course. Are you okay though?" Niall knew when his best friend was stressed, and this being no different. 

"No, I'll be over in twenty." Louis hung up shortly, and Niall frowned putting the phone down. He sincerely hopes it was nothing to serious, or else he didn't know what was going on. Niall made a second cup of coffee. Knowing that Louis would want one. He let Zia sleep, because he wouldn't wake up his baby. Louis came barging through his door a moment later. Alex in his baby carrier, a distressed look on his face. 

"Boo, what's going on?" Niall softly asked, and took Alexander from him, cradling him into his arms. 

"Fucking Josh came back and- and he's threatening to take away my f-family away from me, and I'm… I'm scared Ni, I… I don't want that, Luke and Alexander are my family. And… and Ni, I'm a bloody mess. And Luke is stressed, and I don't want him to leave me." Louis ended up sobbing. 

"Oh boo, I'm so sorry," Niall reached down stroking his hair. Louis cried for a bit, but pulled himself together. 

"Yeah, I'll be ok though, as long as I have them." Louis smiled looking at his son, while Niall rocked him back and forth. 

"I cannot wait until Jaice William is here," Niall sighed. 

"They're going to be partners in crime," Louis grinned. 

"Oh please don't jinx my baby," Niall groaned. 

"You can't stop what's going to happen Niall," Louis laughed. 

"No!" Niall protested. 

They were quiet while Niall baby talked to Alex, and Louis watching fondly. 

"Ni?" Louis asked softly. 

"Yeah?" His eyes still focused on the baby. 

"Do you think Josh is going to get away with it?" Louis bit his lip. 

"No, Luke won't let you guys go that easily," Niall said firmly. 

"Thanks Ni," 

"Welcome boo," Niall smiled, leaning over and pecking his forehead. He drew back gasping, when he felt something wet sweep is pants. 

"Holy shit Niall! Your water just broke!" Louis yelled, snatching his baby away from him. 

"Oh," Was all Niall could say, stunned. 

"Niall, you need to goto the hospital! Look, you just get in the car, and I'll take care of everything," Louis ushered in Range, and ran back into the house, for everything he would need. He came back out with Zia, and the baby carrier, and the bag. Niall would feel bad, if he wasn't in labour. 

"Call Harry," Louis commanded, and started driving. 

He shakily drew out his phone, dialling Harry's number. 

"Babe what?-" 

"The baby is coming Haz," Niall heard what sounded like a thud and he panicked. 

"What the hell was that?" Niall groaned when another contraction hit him. 

"Fell out of my chair, are you okay? Fuck, what do I do Ni?" Harry sounded desperate. 

"J-just come to the hospital, Louis is driving me," Niall whimpered. 

"I love you," Harry breathed out. 

"Love you too Haz," Niall ended the call. 

"Holy shit!" Niall yelped. He was practically squirming on the seat. 

"Hold on Ni, almost there." Louis gripped his fingers tightly.

They arrived at the hospital, Niall getting out and wincing. 

"C-can you get Zia for me?" Niall gasped. 

"Yeah, I got her, c'mon Ni." Louis grabbed her hand and lead her inside walking up to the front desk. 

"My friend is in labour, and he's going to have his baby, at any moment." Louis said quickly. She looked a bit flustered. 

"Oh! Oh alright, does he have an Alpha?" She asked, peering around at Niall. 

"Yes, I'm right here." Harry panted. 

Niall nearly collapsed but Harry caught him, pressing a kiss into his forehead. 

"Babe, you're going to be fine, trust me," Harry said softly, kissing Niall's neck. 

"You-you promise?" Niall clutched at his blazer. Fumbling with his tie.  
"I promise baby," Harry smiled at him.

A nurse finally came, wheeling a wheelchair over, Harry helped him sit down and they pushed him into a pregnancy ward. 

Niall screamed as another contraction hit him. 

"We need this baby out and stat!" Dr Gordon commanded, and Harry gripped his hand as they performed the C-section on him. A long three hours went by and finally, 

"Would you like to hold him?" He asked an exhausted Niall. 

"P-please." Niall whispered holding out his arms. 

The doctor smiled, and placed the little blue bundle into Niall's waiting arms. Niall smiled down at his baby, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

"I love you JJ so much," Niall whispered. 

"You did amazing Ni," Harry said against his forehead. 

Niall leaned up connecting their lips.  
"I love you," 

A soft knock came at the door, and Harry went to it, opening it. 

"Hey, is he awake?" Louis's voice answered. 

"Yeah, come see your nephew," Harry let him in, picking Zia up. 

Louis practically ran over to the bed, cooing at the tiny baby. 

"He's adorable Ni," Louis stroked Jaice's cheek. 

"Thank you," Niall smiled. 

"Wanna see Daddy!" Zia whined. 

Harry carried her over to the bed, so she could see. 

"Why is he so small?" She asked curiously. 

"Because he was just born sweets, you looked like that once," Harry pressed a kissed a into her cheek. 

"Oh, ew." She wrinkles her nose, making her parents chuckle. 

"Mummy Niall," Harry whispered into his temple. He didn't think that this could ever happen to him and here he was standing at his husband's side and had two kids. Life was good. Zayn and Liam came in a moment later, smiling at the couple. 

"He's adorable Ni," Liam kissed his forehead, and kissed Harry's cheek. 

"Thank you Li," He smiled, and Harry squeezed his waist. 

Dr Gordon came in a minute later, smiling and with papers in his hand. 

"I need to speak with just the couple right now please," 

They nodded, shuffling out of the room and Harry held Zia on his lap. Letting him playing with his necklaces. 

"Your baby looks perfectly fine and healthy, nothing unusual. And I just wanted to let you know that you can now conceive children normally, with out the surgery." He shuffled the papers in his hand. 

"Thank you for everything that you've done." Harry said sincerely, and he made a mental note to give a large sum of money here. Maybe start a foundation. 

"It's my job Mr Stylan, you two can take him home in the morning, and have a good night sirs." He gave a smile and walked out of the room. 

"I love you," Niall whispered. 

"I love you so, so, so much baby." Harry leaned down, kissing his forehead. 

"Daddy!" Zia protested. 

Harry chuckled,  
"Sorry love, wanna give mummy a kiss?" 

Niall puckered his lips, and Zia pecked them, and hid into Harry neck. 

"Love you mummy." 

Life was good. 

•••

Harry awoke to seemed to be the millionth time to a baby crying. Niall groaned, rolling over to get it , but Harry stopped him. 

"I've got it babes, you just rest." Harry kissed his temple, and got out of bed shaking the sleep from his eyes. It felt like it had been two hours since he had just laid his head down. 

"Ok, little mister. What's wrong now, yeah?" Harry mumbled. He gently lifted Jaice from the crib, and sat him down on the changing table. He wrinkled his nose, and quickly changed his diaper. He sat down in the rocking chair, stroking his back and rocking him back to sleep. 

Harry kissed his forehead, murmuring an I love you, and went back to his bedroom. He slid into bed, closing his eyes and his phone buzzed. Harry groaned slapping at it blindly until he found it. Squinting at the screen he saw the last person he could ever want to talk to. 

He stepped out into the hallway, trying not to wake Niall and J or Zia up. 

"What the hell do you want?" Harry growled. 

"Well, hello to you too Harold," Nick laughed softly. 

"I'm not in the fucking mood Nick, now what do you want?" Harry snarled. 

"You," 

"Hahe, fuck off." Harry clenched his teeth together, if he could send this fucker to Hell he would in an instant.

Fucker broke his heart. 

"Harry, c'mon we both know that you never got over me, and we have a kid together. You know you want me," He purred into the phone. 

"Stop, as far as I'm concerned Niall and I have two kids together, you were just the sperm carrier, and the baby carrier," Harry's voice trembled. 

"Princess," Nick breathed out. 

"D-don't call me that, you don't get to call me that," Harry hands shook, and fuck why did he pick up the goddamn phone in the first place? He will always, and always feels weak when he talked to him. 

"Princess, I made a mistake all those years ago, and I want to make up with it, I want to make things right, my darling," He pleaded with Harry. 

"S-stop, pl-please stop." Harry managed to get out. 

"Harry, darling you know it's true." 

Harry chucked his phone across the house, hearing crash and break in the kitchen. He stumbled upstairs, and went into the shower. Not even bothering to take his boxers off he stood there, letting the tears run down his face. 

He didn't know why he let Nick get to him, but he did. Nick was truly a man that he had first loved, and there was no other feeling to describe other than betrayal when he caught Nick cheating on him. 

He let out a choke sob, thinking about it. Arms were suddenly wrapping around his waist. 

"Baby?" Niall asked. 

"N-Niall I c-can't," Harry sobbed, turning around and burying his head into Niall's shoulder. 

"Sh, you're going to be okay darling," Niall stroked the back of his hair. 

"I don't — I'm not, Ni p-please," Harry huddled closer

"Sh, c'mere babes." Niall guided him back to the bed. He laid down, laying his husband on top of him. 

"Just listen to me heartbeat babes." Niall whispered into Harry's ear. 

Harry managed to calm himself down, his breathing steadying and tears stopped. He threaded his fingers through Niall's. Niall squeezed tightly, not letting him go. It didn't take a genius to figure out who Harry was on the with, and that's what upset Harry the most, is that Niall still had a powerful hold over Harry, and he 

"I love you Niall James," The Alpha mumbled. 

Niall smiled, leaning down and kissing his forehead.  
"I love you too Haz, now goto sleep alright, I'm right here." 

Harry let his eyes drift close, holding his Irish tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like you all deserve an explanation. I was taking a mental health break, and I don't know if I told you guys this but I'm depressed, and writing is the only thing that keeps me going. I'm not looking for sympathy or anything, but I'm just telling you guys. So tell me what you thought about the chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry smiled as he watched Niall blow raspberries into Jaice's stomach, making the baby squeal with laughter. 

Niall noticed Harry standing there, and he gathered up little Jaice, and walked over to his husband. 

"Hey," Niall smiled, bouncing Jaice up and down lightly. 

"Hi babe," Harry smiled, leaning forward pecking Niall's cheek. And gently taking his son from him. 

"Hi boo, it's your Daddy, it's your Daddy," Harry made a silly face, causing him to let out a string of giggles. 

Niall laughed softly, leaning into Harry's side. 

"I love you," 

Harry smiled pecking the top of Niall's head. 

"Love you too boo," 

 

•••

Zia ran into the house, crying her little eyeballs out. 

"Mummy!" She yelled. 

Niall hurried out of the kitchen, carrying Jaice with him, and he hurried over. 

"What's the matter baby girl?"  
Niall asked worriedly. 

"M-my friend told me that I wasn't normal b-because I had t-two daddies, she didn't want to be my friend anymore." Zia sobbed, running into Niall's chest. 

Niall sighed, holding her close, and rubbing her back. 

"Hey, hey listen to me, you're perfectly normal love alright? You're a Stylan, and that's all that matters." Niall kissed her temple lightly, and she giggled a bit. 

"Hey, about we make cookies for Daddy when he get home, how does that sound love?" Niall grinned, hoisting himself off the ground, and she cheered clapping her hands, and followed him. 

"Yes please Mummy," She smiled. 

"Alright, let me set him down, and I'll be right back okay?" Niall walked into their living setting Jaice down in the crib, kissing his forehead once and left the room. 

For the next half and hour, Zia and Niall baked cookies, they were so busy laughing they didn't hear the front door opening. 

Harry tromped throught the door, he now didn't have to kill people. He got Trey to take over that aspect part of his job. So now all he had to do was deal with the business. A smile crept up on his face when he saw Zia and Niall baking cookies. The Alpha went and searched for his baby boy. 

"Hi baby," Harry cooed softly, lifting him out of his crib, and held him to his chest. He was a little over a month, so he was responding a lot more. 

Harry carried him into the kitchen, and rocked him back and forth gently. 

"Lo husband," Niall leaned down pecking Harry's forehead. 

"Hi Mr Stylan," Harry smiled. 

"Hi daddy!" Zia patted his thigh, and went back to stirring. 

"How was your day?" Niall asked, keeping an eye on Zia. 

"Long, tedious." Harry sighed out. 

"Open!" Zia demanded, and Harry did as he was told and opened his mouth. 

She set the cookie inside and watched anxiously as Harry chewed it slowly. 

"It delicious!" Harry smiled, and she cheered. 

"Hey, Louis wanted to know if Jaice and Alex could have play date?" Niall wrinkled his eyebrows. 

"They can play, but they won't date. My son can't date yet," Harry scowled. 

Niall laughed bopping his nose and texted Louis it was alright. Not even ten minutes later, Louis was bursting into the house, Luke following behind carrying Alex. 

"We're here!" Louis smiled, and Luke offered a small one. 

"Hold on, let me text Zayn and Liam, if they want to come over." Harry pulled out his phone, sending a text to Liam. Liam responded he'd be over in a minute. 

"Harry, can you set up the pin?" Niall asked, bouncing Alex on his lap gently. 

"Yeah," Harry got out the play pin, which was really a gate that in circled the babies as they played. 

The Maliks walked through the door, smiling at Harry and greeting him with a hug. Harry realised just how long it's been since he's properly seen his mates. Harry held on just a little bit tighter after that. 

"Hi Haz," Liam smiled, ruffling his hair and pecking his cheek. 

"Hey Li," Harry squeezed his shoulder. 

They sat Greyson in with Alex, and Jaice, watching contently as they babbled and shrieked with laughter. 

"It doesn't beat this," Niall whispered, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder 

"Love you babe, so much." Harry whispered, kissing him gently. 

"Love you too Haz." Niall sighed, closing his eyes and happy were he was. An Alpha, a family and friends. 

•••

A couple days later, Niall was humming in the kitchen making a bottle for Jaice when a knock came on his door. He frowned, because he wasn't excepting anyone, and went to open the door. Going through Harry's many security systems. His mouth dropped open at the person standing before him. Someone he wasn't seen in years. 

"M-mum?" 

She grinned at him, almost evilly.  
"I've found you," 

Niall started to slam the door in her face, but she pushed it back open. 

"Now is it anyway to greet your darling mother?" Her voice dripped with danger. 

"You're not my mother," Niall snapped, placing himself in the  
doorway, so she couldn't get in. 

"You're as rude as ever," She snipped, curling her lip. 

"What do you want from me?" He spat, do with her. 

"Heard you got yourself a wealthy little Alpha, well I'm in need of some cash, so I figured pay you a visit," She smirked.

"We are not giving you money, go the hell away." Niall tightened his hold on the door. 

"It's not like you're not doing the same thing and using him for his money!" She stepped closer. 

That struck a sore spot in Niall from the time he told Harry those exact same words. He didn't mean it at the time, and having that thrown back in his face, was like a slap to the face. 

"I'm not using my own goddamn husband!" Niall bellowed, and immediately he knew he said the wrong words. 

"So, I guess that means you'll do anything to protect him, yes?" She asked. 

Niall only could nod. 

"Oh boy this is going to be fun!" She laughed, and pulled out her phone. 

"Hey Nickyboo, why don't you give Harry a visit, okay?" She grinned at him. 

"Don't touch him," Niall almost begged her. 

"Oh, but Nicky has been dying to see him. He loves him, you know?" She examined her nails. 

"No! Don't touch him, you crazy bitch!" Niall yelled, finally knowing who she was sending to see his husband. 

"I'd watch my tone boy," She warned. 

"Why are you doing this? You abandoned me when I was six, leaving me alone with him! I've got nothing for you," Niall's voice cracked. 

"You've got money, I don't give a damn about you." She shrugged, Niall took a deep breath. 

"Can't you leave us alone?" He pleaded. 

"Get use to me Niall dear." With that she walked away. 

Niall slammed the door shut, and realised Jaice was crying. He rushed over, scooping him up. 

"Mummy is here, I've got you Jai, nothing is going to hurt you." Niall whispered, holding him close. 

He didn't know what he could do, Louis was busy with his own family, and trying to keep it afloat. Josh was still hanging around them, and threatening to take Louis to court soon. 

Liam and Zayn, had their own life and couldn't be bothered with this. 

"I guess it's up to me then," Niall mumbled, rocking his baby back and forth. 

He waited as Zia came home from pre-school, fixing them all dinner because he knew Harry was going to be back late. 

Niall was extremely worried though, he didn't know what had happened today and how exactly was Harry doing. He never called or texted, so Niall was in the dark. 

He gave Zia a bath, and sang her to sleep, and went to go do Jaice. His baby was sleeping soundly and Niall smiled. 

"Love you Jaice," Niall got him into his pyjamas, and set him back down in his crib. 

He heard the door opening, and hurried to greet his husband. 

"Ni," Harry whispered out, falling into Niall's arms. 

"Hi babe," Niall said quietly. 

"Missed you," Harry held him close. 

"You too, lovely," Niall ran his hands through his hair. 

"Nick came and visited me," Harry murmured. 

"I'm sorry," Niall blurted out. 

Harry pulled away, shaking his head ever so fondly. 

"It's not your fault babe," Harry said smiling. 

"It is Haz!" Niall's lips trembled. 

Harry picked him, sitting down on the couch. Letting him straddle him. 

Niall played with the collar, of his shirt. Not meeting his eyes, Harry sighed brushing his hair out of his face. 

"What's on going in that mind of your hm?" Harry murmured. 

"My mum came to the door, she-she asked me for money because of y-you, and I said no of course and then she I guess called N-Nick, and sent him to see you and- and I'm sorry." Niall dropped his head and let the tears flow down his face. 

"Hey, hey listen to me Ni. You had no idea that she would do that, and honestly Nick left the first minutes because I threatened to shoot him if he didn't," Harry snickered. 

"Y-you're not mad?" Niall choked out. 

"No, I'm not mad at you." Harry leaned forward gripping his hips. And kissed him lovingly. 

"I love you, doofus." Harry nuzzled his nose with Niall's, and smiled. 

"Love you too dork," 

•••

It was a stressful week after that, because Maura wouldn't leave them alone. She would keep sending Nick after Harry, which wasn't either on either one of them. When they did get alone time, they would be to tired to do anything, except cuddle. 

"What's going on with you and Harry?" Louis asked, bouncing Alexander up and down in his lap. 

"What do you mean?" Niall played with his fingers, not looking Louis in the eyes. 

"What happened Ni?" Louis asked gently. 

"My mom came back and is threatening us, and she won't stop," Niall exhaled. 

"That bitch!" Louis exclaimed. 

"I know," Niall whispered. 

"Are you okay babe?" Louis asked his best friend in concern. 

"I'm trying to be," Niall said softly. 

"C'mon lets go on a walk, being in here all day will make you mad," Louis stood up, grabbing Alex, and putting him into stroller, bopping his nose gently making the baby laugh. Louis smiled fondly, and Niall was packing Jaice up, and they strolled out the door. 

They walked to the park, the babies being to small to do anything but the fresh air was good for them anyways. 

"Are how are you Lou?" Niall randomly asked. 

"I'm alright, I want Luke to propose." Louis blushed bright red. 

"Why don't you tell him that?" Niall made silly face at Jaice. 

"Because, I don't want to be that boyfriend you know?"  
Louis shrugged. 

"Well, if he doesn't soon, I'll have a talk with him." Niall laughed, kissing Louis's cheek and Louis pushed him away. 

"I'm not a single man anymore Niall, you had your chance at me," Louis teased. 

"Thank god I didn't take it," Niall snickered. 

"You hurt me so badly Stylan," Louis pouted. 

"We turned out alright though didn't we, seriously?" Niall smiled. 

Louis looked at Alex, kissing his tiny nose.  
"Yeah, I reckon we did." 

•••

"Lets have sex." 

Niall choked on the water he was drinking and looked up at Harry. 

"W-What?"

"C'mon Ni, I'm horny the kids are asleep, and I miss you." Harry admitted. 

"Aw babe," Niall put down his water, letting Harry crawl on top of him, and explore his skin. 

"You're so beautiful, so very, very beautiful." Harry whispered, kissing his neck and started marking there. 

Niall leaned his head to the side, allowing Harry more room. 

"I love you so damn much," Niall lifted his knees so Harry was snuggled in between them. 

Harry slid off his boxers, and lifted his legs so they were resting against his chest. 

"C'mon Harry!" Niall whined, rolling his hips. Harry grabbed the lube, sliding a finger into him, and Niall jerked up his hips and Harry chuckled deeply, giving his lover another one. 

"Harry, I'm ready now." Niall gasped, as Harry hit that bundle of nerves. 

"Patience darling,"

"Well if we go any more slow, Jai is going to wake up and- holy hell!" Niall dug his fingers into Harry's arms and Harry slammed into him. 

"Babe, fuck, babe." Niall whispered, his mind blank with pleasure. 

"Look so pretty like this," Harry whispered. 

"Harder, you feel so fucking good," Niall whispered. 

Harry started ramming into him, and Niall let out a whine. 

"Shh, baby. Can't be to loud." Harry started sucking on his neck. 

"H-Harry I'm gonna," 

"Yeah, m'close beautiful," Harry panted, and soon he was spilling into Niall.

Niall laid there contently until he remembered something. 

"Harry?"

"Yes angel?" 

"Do you use a condom?" Niall suddenly was over come with emotions. 

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some drama, MAYBE another Narry baby.  
> and school can suck my ass. I'm a sophomore if anybody cared. Year 10 for you Brits I think. I don't want to offend anyone if I got the term wrong.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii loved the reactions I got for another narry baby. I had a great bday on Saturday! Yeah the same one as Liam James Payne. :)

"No, no, no." Niall gripped his hair rocking back and forth. 

"It's not that bad Ni," Harry tried to reassure him. 

Niall's head snapped up and he looked at his husband like he had list his mind. 

"Not that bad? Not that bad?!" For the sake of his children, he tried to keep his voice low. 

"Harry, we have a new born baby! Who's barely a month old, there's no way in hell, that we can take care of two!" Niall hissed out. 

"Oh," Harry crinkled his eyebrows. 

"Fuck, we need to go get a test, and- and fuck," Niall slipped his eyes close as panic swept over him. 

"Hey babe, listen to me," Harry cupped his face in his hands.

"I'll go get the test, and you, you just rest alright?" Harry kissed his forehead, before he was pulling away and out the door. 

Niall wrapped his arms around his body, just so he could have something to do with them. It's not like he didn't want another baby, because he did! He just wanted the baby in a few years, or something not as close as this. He laid his head down on his knees, breathing deeply through his nose. Harry came home just as Jaice started crying. Niall went up to get him but Harry laid a hand on his knee. 

"You do that, I'll go get him." Niall smiled gratefully, but Harry could tell his husband was stressed. If he wasn't such a damn idiot, they wouldn't be having this problem. 

Niall did the test, (Idk how those things work man) and waited for the five minute mark. 

"Is it time yet?" Harry gently bounced Jaice up and down. 

Niall stared at the sign, and kept staring. 

"Ni? Baby?" Harry gently pushed at his shoulder. 

"Pregnant," Niall breathed out. 

"Fuck," 

...*…*…*

"Yeah, you're most definitely pregnant Mr. Stylan," Dr Gordon confirmed the next day he went to the doctor. 

"No," Niall whispered, staring at the screen. 

"Do you not want it?" Harry asked, feeling angry. The doctor seemed to know they needed to minute and he left the room quietly. 

"Of course I do Haz! It's just to much, two babies, and a five year old? How the hell are we suppose to manage that?" Niall asked desperately. 

"I don't know babe, but we will," Harry kissed the side of his forehead, holding him close. 

"Fuck, this is to much," Niall sighed, leaning into the touches that Harry was giving him. 

"Imagine how the boys will react," Harry joked. Niall gave a brief chuckle, and rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, they aren't going to be very happy." Niall snorted. 

…*…*…

"Pregnant?! What the hell do you mean your pregnant?" Louis shouted, his eyes wide. 

"Well Harry put his-" Niall started to say, but Louis covered his mouth. 

"No! Just you guys have a baby, and now you're having another one?" Louis asked seriously, Niall sighed running a hand through his hair. 

"I know, I fucking know Lou! I'm not sure how we're going to do this, but I'm sure we can make it work." Niall played with his fingers. 

"Ni, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I just don't want you over working yourself ok?" Louis leaned over, kissing his forehead. 

"No, I definitely understand where you're coming from, and I'm scared as fuck Lou, but I think we can make it work." Niall bit his lip. 

"I hope we can," He whispered. 

"You're a strong lad, you'll work something out," Louis side hugged him. 

•••*•••*•••

Niall woke up to kisses being pressed against his jaw, and he gave a lazy smile. Blinking his eyes, and seeing Harry hovering over him. 

"Hi baby, sleep well?" Harry asked in his sexy morning voice. 

"Was better when I woke up," Niall smiled, playing with the hair on the back of Harry's head. 

"Know what today is?" Harry nosed against his neck. 

"Uh, no. Should I?" Niall traced the outline of Harry's face, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. It wasn't often they got to have moments like this, just the two of them. Niall was going to take every second he could get of it. 

"Today's the day I took you away from that abusive creature. So it's an anniversary in sorts," Harry smiled, rubbing Niall's stomach. 

Niall smiled back, leaning up and kissing his dimple fondly.  
"I love you, you know." Niall murmured. 

"Yeah, I love you too, so much." Harry intertwined his legs with Niall's and resting his head on his heartbeat. 

"Thank you," Niall ran his hands through his hair. It had become his new favourite thing to do with Niall. 

"For what?" Harry looked up at him. 

"For rescuing me from h-him," Niall whispered out the last part. 

"I'd do anything for you Ni," Harry laid his large palm on his heartbeat. 

"Yeah, I know." Niall whispers, cupping the back of Harry's head, and bringing him close so he could kiss him. 

The kiss said everything they felt about each other, and more. 

"I love you, husband." Harry smiled, brushing his thumb against his husband's cheek. 

"How are we this sappy in the morning?" Niall chuckled, playing with Harry's hair. 

"Just woke up feeling cheesy," Harry shrugged. 

Niall smiled, pushing at his shoulder lightly.   
"Dork," 

"Your dork," Harry countered. 

"Damn straight you are," 

•••*•••*•••

Niall was changing Jaice's diaper when his phone started ringing. 

Niall sighed, finishing his son's diaper, and reached over grabbing it. 

"Lo?" 

"Ni?" Louis whispered on the other end. 

"Lou? Babe, what's wrong?" Niall picked up Jaice, tucking him over his shoulder. 

"Josh is taking us to court, he's trying to get custody of Alexander," Louis breathed out

"Do you need me to come over there? What do you need Lou?" Niall asked clearly, trying to get an answer. 

"My best friend," Louis's voice caught. 

"Be there in a mo' babes" Niall assured him, and Louis thanked him. 

"Lets go see your Uncle, Jai yeah?" Niall strapped his son into his stroller and grabbed his bag and walked out the door. 

He arrived at Louis's a moment later, and knocked on the door before letting himself in. He had a key, and so he just went in. He found Louis in the kitchen, entertaining Alex by making silly faces, and stirring some tea. Niall went and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Hey Ni," Louis breathed out. 

"Hi Boo," Niall gave him a quick squeeze before letting go, and placing Jaice near Alex in their playpen. 

"Want a cuppa?" Louis offered. 

"Yeah, sure." Niall gave him a smile, and Louis sat down a cup in front of him. 

"Talk to me Boo, what's going on?" Niall murmured, watching his best friend. Louis took a deep breath, and started. 

"Well, you know that Josh had been trying to get back together with me, and I've said no every time, you'd think he'd learn by now. But he keeps pulling that bullshit that he's the real father, and Luke had nothing to do with our son. But… he's threatening to take him away from us. Twice we've had CPS over here, they were actually to scared to evaluate anything, because the pack was here, but he just won't stop. Luke and I are beyond stressed, and I just want to be happy, why can't Josh see that?" Louis's head was in his hands, and his body started shaking, and Niall was quick to comfort him. 

"Hey, hey babes. The judge won't allow it to happen, he won't let that little shit take your son away from him, they'll probably put a restraining order on him, if anything!" Niall said cheerfully. 

"Yeah?" Louis played with the hem of Niall's shirt. 

"Yeah," Niall smiled, pecking his temple. 

••••*•••*•••*

"And how are you planning in taking care of these kids Haz?" Liam pulled at his hair, stress evident in his voice. 

"I don't know Li, but I'm going to do it," Harry answered confidently. 

"Well, I trust you mate." Liam gave him a small smile. 

"Yeah, me too." Harry sighed, playing with his tie. 

"Greyson is doing good," Liam offered, to get his mind off of it. 

"Really?" Harry smiled, thinking of his nephew. 

"Yeah, he's a right ball of energy," Liam laughed.

"I would think so, seeing he's Zayn's." Harry chuckled, shrivelling around in his chair. 

Liam laughed as well,  
"Yeah that's true." 

Harry stopped spinning for a moment,  
"Li?" He asked timidly. 

"Yeah Bug?" Liam ran a gentle hand through his curls. 

"W-we'll be okay right?" Harry gnawed on his bottom lip. 

"You'll be just fine Haz, I promise." Liam smiled, pulling him into his arms. 

Harry smiled against his shoulder, yeah he'd be totally fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sooo freaking short. #ashamed. But comments? Please and thank you.


	24. L.T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis's chapter yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.

Louis sighed, his eyes burning from the paper work scattered out in front of him. All court papers, and all saying the same thing. He knew by heart now when the court date was set, and what time he was suppose to be there. 

He just didn't get why. If Josh would just leave them alone, Louis and Luke wouldn't have to go through this shit. 

"Baby, you need to take a break." Luke's arms draped over Louis's tense shoulders. 

The Omega sighed, leaning back to the embrace.   
"I know I do, I just feel so unprepared." 

Luke hummed, playing with Louis's fingers.   
"Being in here all day will drive you mad, c'mon lets go get some ice cream." 

Louis smiled, tugging Luke down some, so he could kiss him.   
"Thank you," 

"Love you Lou," Luke pecked his lips, before pulling him up and out of his chair. 

Louis walked into the room, smiling when he saw his son playing with his toys. He scooped him up, tossing him gently into the air. Alex let out a string of high pitched giggles. Louis smiled, holding him close into his chest. 

"Love you Alex," Louis whispered. Luke got the stroller, and strapped Alex into it. 

"Ready?" Louis asked, Luke smiled and nodded. 

The couple walked down the street, taking quietly amongst themselves. Alex babbled, and played with his toys. 

They got to the Parlour, and Luke placed a small hand on Louis's back, guiding him forward. 

"What would you like?" Luke asked, staring at the many favours. 

"Cream and Cookies," Louis smiled, and Luke pecked his forehead, and sent Louis to his seat. He scanned the shop for a vacant seat, and saw one open by the window. He hurried to it, and faced Alex towards him. The baby garbled out something, and Louis let him play with his fingers. 

"Here we go!" Luke smiled, setting the ice cream down, and slid Louis's towards him. 

"Thanks babe," Louis said cheerfully and dug in. Every once in awhile, he'd give a small bite to Alex, and watch as he he squealed at the coldness. 

"Hey babe I was thinking-"

"Marry me," 

Louis choked on his ice cream, and stared at his boyfriend. 

"W-what?" Louis stammered. 

Luke gave a small smile, before getting down on one knee in front of him. 

"B-babe?" Louis gasped. 

"I thought it would matter where, and when I said it, but it doesn't. Louis William Tomlinson, I love you, you've flipped my world upside, and I wouldn't change it for anything. I thought I'd never have an opportunity like this, but you've given it to me. From our ups and downs, through thick and thin. I love you, more anything, or anyone I have in my whole life. You and Alex are my life. I- will you marry me?" Luke gave a tearful chuckle. 

"I-yeah! Course I will! Babe!" Louis gave a choked laugh. 

Luke slid on the ring, which Louis didn't notice that he had even got out. 

"B-babe," Louis pulled him in, burying his face in his Alpha's chest. Sobbing slightly. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Luke whispered, rubbing at his back a bit. 

"It doesn't matter, I have you and that's all I really want." Louis answered, taking his shirt between his fists, and tugging him down some so he could kiss him. Luke held him tight, and kissed him with passion. 

"Hey you faggots!" Some guy said behind them. Luke yanked away from Louis, his gun in hand. 

"What did you just say?" Luke's voice held a scary calm to it. 

"Uh- uhm nothing man! C-congrats!" He stammered, backing away and out of the shop. 

"C'mon, I don't want to be in here anymore," Luke rolled his eyes, pocketing his gun. 

"Thanks babe, love you." Louis kissed his lips quickly, before getting up and leaving. 

"C'mon, I know you're dying to tell Niall," Luke chuckled, taking Louis's open hand. 

"Yeah, you're right," Louis breathed out. 

"Louis?" 

"Yeah babydoll?" 

"We did alright yeah?" Luke asked softly, pressing a kiss into his temple. 

"Yeah we did baby." Louis squeezed his hand. 

•••

"Fucking finally! I thought I was gonna have to propose for him!" Niall grinned. 

Louis smacked him upside, the head Niall let out a squeak. 

"Hey!" He rubbed the back of his head. 

"Sorry princess," Louis shrugged. 

Niall looked over to where Luke was playing with the babies. 

"How's the whole thing with Josh going?" Niall asked softly. 

Louis's smile vanished.   
"It's- it's October 6th." 

"That's like in a week," Niall's eyes widened. 

"I know, I know." Louis ran his hands over his face. And his breathing started getting very rapid. He was going to give himself a panic attack. 

Niall pulled him into his chest, cuddling Louis close. 

"Hey Boo, relax deep breaths in and out, yeah? C'mon LouBoo," Niall rocked him back and forth gently. Whispering a stream of words of encouragement to him. 

"You okay now?" Niall pulled back, brushing Louis's hair out of his face. 

"Y-yeah, m'good." Louis gave a watery smile. 

"I'll be there, don't worry Lou." Niall hugged him tight again. 

•••

"Baby," 

"Yeah love?" 

"Can I hold you?" Luke whispered. 

"Yeah, of course you can. You don't need to ask." Louis sat down his book that he was reading. Luke pressed him close, kissing the top of his head. 

"I love you Lou," 

"I love you too Lukey." Louis leaned up, kissing him passionately. 

"Lets go to bed yeah?" Luke croaked out, after they had finished. 

"Ok, babe." Louis smiled at him. 

•••

"All rise in the presence of Judge Higgins,"

Louis stood, shaking a bit. 

The judge came in, and gave a nod to Louis, and Josh who sat down on the other side. 

"Case number 136374 in session, let us commence. In the case of Tomlinson, versus Devin, the custody of Alexander James Devine," 

"Please tell us why you should be allowed custody," The judge asked Josh. 

"Because he's my son, and I don't want him to grow up not knowing who I am! I don't want some other man raising my kid for me! That's my job," Josh sat down looking pleased with himself. 

"What do you have to say to that?" 

Louis stood up wiping his hands on his pants.   
"Your honour, it's not that I don't want him in my child's life, but he left me! How can I say he won't do the same to me and my son? I don't want to raise him believing that his dad went for some milk and is coming back, is that right or fair? No, I don't think so." 

Louis sat down, hands shaking slightly.   
The judge nodded,

"We will continue this tomorrow at 8 am sharp," he banged his grovel down, and the court adjourned. 

Louis collapsed into his chair, and he felt hands kneading his shoulders. 

"Hi you," Luke whispered into his temple. 

"Hey babe, where's Alex at?" Louis asked into his shoulder. 

"Harry's got him," 

Louis nodded, looking around for Harry, and sure enough the Alpha had him in his arms. Harry saw him looking, and started making his way over. 

"Here you, wouldn't stop babbling about Mumee," Harry smiled fondly, and handed Louis his son. 

Louis was startled because he always made it a point to say Daddy. 

"Mumee! Mumee!" He babbled, reaching his hands out toward Luke. And oh. He gets it now. 

"Me?" Luke raised an eyebrow, and took him into his arms. 

"Mummy Luke," Harry smiled. 

"Yeah," Luke answered, a bit in a daze. 

"You okay babe?" Louis laughed. 

"Yeah, I just though you'd always be Mummy, I mean, you carried him nine months," Luke answered. 

"He knows who Daddy is, don't you babe?" Louis kissed his nose, making Alex let out a string of giggles. 

"Daddee." Harry and Niall gasped, because it wasn't Alex who said that. Harry looked at his son. 

"What did you say Jai?" 

Jaice didn't repeat it, but Harry held him a little tighter after that. 

•••

"The court has decided to give full custody to Louis Tomlinson, Josh Devine has no type of custody, what so whatever. Court adjourned," 

Louis leaped up, grabbing Luke and kissing him." 

"I love you," 

"I love you too."

•••

The music swelled and Luke bounced on the balls of his feet, unable to keep still. 

"Lucas Robert Hemmings, I swear to God I will nail you to the floor," Liam whispered into his ear. He was Luke's best man. 

"Shut up Liam, you've been married for like ten thousand years," Luke whispered back. 

Liam scoffed behind him, but quieted once Louis actually came into view. Luke's vision tunnelled, and all his nerves went away. Louis finally reached his Alpha, kissing his cheek gently. 

"You look beautiful," Luke whispered. 

"You look beautiful as well." Louis blushed. 

"If there is anyone who doesn't agree with them, speak now or forever hold your peace," He looked out on the audience. 

"I don't agreed!" People gasped, as Josh ran down the aisle. 

Harry sighed, pulling out his gun, and shot him. 

"Sorry, was for the best," Harry shrugged. 

Someone quickly came and got Josh's dead body, dragging him away. 

Thank you, Louis mouthed to Harry. 

Harry shrugged, and gave him a wink. 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you can kiss the groom." 

The audience cheered as Louis threw his arms around Luke kissing him passionately. 

"Mr and Mr Hemmings!" 

They ran down the aisle, only having eyes for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp there that is. The Omega always takes the Alphas last name. Zayn Payne, Louis Hemmings. Major time skip in next chapter. And for the kid speaking thing, I freaking know month babies can't actually speak. So I'm sorry about that. Uhm, I don't have anything else I want to say. Ooh! Except  
> The second book is near! Yup. Leave a comment love each other.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap, I didn't even think this story would honestly make it past chapter 10! 
> 
> Major time jump, Jaice and Alex, and Greyson are 1, Zia is 5 and Niall's like 6 months prego.

"Daddeh Daddeh!" Jaice bounced up and down in his high chair. 

Niall sighed, looking out the window, and waiting to see Harry's car.

"Mummy!" Zia shrieked, coming down the steps. 

"What's wrong baby girl?" Niall took his eyes away from the window, and stared at his daughter. 

"Have nothing to wear to school," She huffed, crossing her arms. 

"Well, do you want me to help you?" Niall cautiously asked. 

She had recently taken her own stand at independence. So, she didn't want their help with basically anything. Niall was sad, because that means that his baby girl was growing up. 

"Yes please Mummy," She said shyly. 

Niall was surprised, but followed her upstairs and into her room. 

"Clothes?" She said looking at her mum. 

"Ok baby," Niall smiled, and went to her closet. 

He grabbed some skinny jeans, and a yellow shirt and a leather jacket, that was from her Uncle Zee. And a pair of all white converse. 

(That will be the only time I describe her outfits. That Shit is hard) 

"What do you think?" Niall asked, looking for her approval. 

"Yes!" She cheered, and Niall smiled kissing her head. 

"Need any help babe?"   
Harry asked from the doorway, almost giving Niall a heart attack. 

"Daddy!" Zia shrieked, and hugged his legs tightly. 

"Hi baby girl, need and help?" Harry smiled leaning and hugging her. 

"I big girl now! I do it," She huffed 

"Alright, alright. Me and mummy will be downstairs if you need anything," Harry kissed her cheek gently, and tugged Niall from the room. 

"She's big enough now," Harry said shaking his head. 

Niall shook his own head, following his husband into the kitchen, where Jaice made grabby hands at Harry. 

"Daddeh! Daddeh!" Jaice banged his fists on the high chair. 

Harry quickly unbuckle him, placing the little boy on his hip. 

"Hi baby boy," Harry kissed his cheeks, making a loud kissing noise. Jiace shrieked with laughter. 

"Is he ever going to say Mummy?" Niall sighed, looking at his son. 

"All in due time babe." Harry smiled. 

"Fucker, you're only saying because Jai only says your name," Niall narrowed his eyes. 

"Have you ever tried to get him to say your name?" Harry raised his eyebrow. 

"No," Niall mumbled. 

"There you go," Harry shrugged. 

"Jai, say Mummy." 

"Daddeh!"

"No, say mummy," 

"Daddeh," 

"Mummeh!" 

"Daddeh!" 

"I give the fuck up,"

•••

Niall woke up to something wet going down his pants. He looked down and gasped, he was bleeding. 

"H-Harry," Niall shook his shoulder. 

"Hm, what babe?" Harry mumbled. 

"Harry I'm bleeding," Niall sobbed. 

Harry's eyes shot open, and he was on his feet in a flash. He carried Niall to the car, and sat him down. 

"I'm calling Liam, so he can watch them." Harry kissed his forehead. 

"O-okay," Niall breathed out through his nose, trying to calm himself down. 

Harry dashed back into the house, and soon enough Liam was pulling up and running into the house. 

"Yeah, I got em, just go take care of Niall!" Liam shooed him out the door, and Harry ran into the car, nearly speeding to the hospital. 

Harry carried Niall inside, and to the front desk. 

"He's bleeding and he's pregnant," Harry's voice was shaking a bit. 

"Ok, let me see if I can get a doctor, but it will be no more than five minutes. Alright?" The elderly beta said, and Harry nodded. 

He went and sat down, Niall huddled on his lap, rocking him back and forth. 

"Shh, it's gonna be alright babe. You're going to be okay," Harry whispered. 

Niall simply let out a choked sob, because he knew what bleeding meant. 

"Dr. Gordon will see you now," The nurse called. 

Harry scooped Niall up, and waked him over to where the doctor was waiting. He ushered them into the pregnancy ward, and Harry laid Niall down on the table, and waited anxiously as he did the usual scan test. 

"Your baby, or should I say babies are completely fine it was only a spotting." Dr Gordon sighed, taking off his gloves. 

"Babies?" Harry breathed out. 

"Yes, you're having twins, it's to early to see the sex, but it's definitely twins," Dr Gordon smiled at them. 

Harry cupped Niall's cheek,   
"Hear that babe? S'just fine. Nothing is wrong, just a spotting," 

Niall placed his hand over Harry's, nuzzling his face into his large palm. 

"I love you," Niall whispered. 

"So, so, much." Harry leaned down kissing him gently. 

"Thank you, for everything," Harry said, turning to look at the doctor. 

"S'not a problem, Mr Stylan. You're my favorite patients." He gave a wide smile, and left the room but not without a simple, 

"Cheek up in three weeks, you should find out the babies sex in little less then a month. Alright? Don't put any strain on you, which means no lifting, or pushing." 

Niall groaned,  
"Jaice is going to love that," 

•••

"Up! Up!" Jaice cried from his playpen. 

"I can't baby," Niall sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"Up! Mummeh!" 

Niall gasped, turning around and facing his son. 

"Mummeh!" The one year old whined. 

"You said mummy," Niall said softly. 

Jaice quickly nodded his head at the word. Pointing a little finger at Niall,

"Mummeh up!" 

"I can't Jai," Niall sighed, asking God why did he have to have a stubborn son. He just knows he gets it from Harry. 

"Mummeh!" Jaice screamed. 

Niall grabbed his phone, dialling Louis's number. 

"Ni-"

"Can you come over? P-please Lou?" The Irish man choked out. 

"Yeah, I'll be right over babes." Louis said, hearing the desperation in his voice. 

Jaice started screaming and throwing his dish around the room. 

"Jaice William Stylan! No!" Niall scolded. 

The toddler kept screaming. And Niall didn't hear the door being open. 

"Ni?" Louis peered around the corner. 

"Lou, please pick him up! I can't, and he hates me!" Niall cried. 

"Shh, Nialler I got it, you just go sit down okay?" Louis kissed his forehead. 

Niall scrubbed at his eyes, and went to sit down. 

Louis scooped up the screaming toddler, bopping him on the nose gently. 

"C'mon now, stop that crying." Louis scolded lightly. 

The toddler's temper tantrum shimmered down, and he laid his head down on Louis's shoulder, as he let out little gasps. 

"C'mon bud, it's okay." Louis rubbed his head.

"Mummeh," he whispered. 

"I know bud," Louis carried him into the room, where Niall was stroking his belly, and staring into space. 

"Mama! Mama!" The boy bounced up and down, Niall turned seeing him. He turned smiling hugely. 

"There's my big boy!" 

Louis handed him over, plopping down next to Niall. 

"I sworry," He laid his head down on Niall's chest. 

"S'alright love you Jai," Niall rubbed his back. 

"Love you mama," He soon fell asleep, and Niall kept stroking his back. 

"Thanks Lou," Niall leaned over pecking his lips and laid his head down on his lap. 

"S'not a problem babe." Louis smiled. 

"Where's Alex?" Niall mumbled. 

"With Luke, probably taking a nap actually. Where Harry?" Louis ran his finger through his blonde hair. 

"On a business trip, in Ireland," 

"Did you ever tell Harry about-"  
Louis started to ask. 

"No, I don't plan to either." 

Niall knew what he was taking about, and he didn't want to deal with it. Not now. 

"Niall, babe he deserves to know. You know that." Louis scratched his scalp lightly. 

"I can't… I've got a good thing going here, you… you know that, and I think if I tell him, he'll— he'll hate me Lou, you know why I didn't even tell you until I- I had to." Niall shakily answered. 

"But Niall-" Louis started to say. 

"No Louis drop it, please." Niall pleaded with his best friend. 

"O-Okay," Louis sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh what do you think Niall was taking about??? Tell me tell me, tell me


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I HONESTLY THOUGHT I HAD UPDATED EARLIER I'M SO SORRY! Ok here you go!

Harry sighed, reaching for his computer and clicking on Skype. This had been his only way of actually talking to his husband for the last three weeks. He was so to the point of giving up, and leaving that it wasn't even funny. 

"Babe," Niall smiled, holding Jaice in his lap, and Zia was cuddled into his side. 

He gave a wide smile. That's what he missed the most his family, and holding Niall close to him. 

"Hey Ni, Z and my baby boy." Harry smiled at his family. 

"Daddy!" Zia waved at the camera. Jaice squealed and chewed on his toy. 

Niall gave a soft smile, making Harry's heat beat harder. 

"Hey babies!" Harry smiled widely at the camera. 

"When are you coming home daddy? Miss you." Zia pouted. 

Harry sighed, but he gave her a smile none the less

"Soon doll, Daddy just has to finish this job, then I'll be home okay?" Harry asked, Zia nodded her curls going all over. 

"Otay!" She ran off to play somewhere. Harry chuckled, staring at his husband. 

"How are you darling?" He asked softly, picking at the comforter. 

"I'm okay, a bit tired. But okay, the Stylans are kicking up a storm in here," Niall patted his round tummy. 

"I'm sorry babe," Harry bit his lip. 

"It's okay, whenever Jaice comes to lay on me, he tells them no," Niall chuckled fondly, shaking his head. Harry chuckled, his curls flying. Niall liked Harry's hair down, made him look younger. Not that Harry was old, he'd probably freak out if you told him that. 

"Babe? Niall?" Harry thought that the camera had frozen. 

"Oh sorry sweets, was thinking," Niall smiled at his husband. 

"I miss you," Harry mumbled, Niall gave him a half of a smile. 

"Miss you too babes," Niall rubbed his stomach. 

"I think I should be back home soon, Liam and I are close to finding him." Harry rubbed his temples, sighing deeply. 

"Are you okay baby?" Niall asked, looking concerned at his husband. 

"Yeah, sorry just tired." Harry rubbed his eyes. 

"Well goto sleep dork," Niall laughed. 

"Sing me to sleep?" Harry asked, grinning at his husband. 

"Sure baby," Niall cleared his throat, and began singing in Irish. Harry felt his eyes getting heavy, and he soon fell asleep. 

Niall gave a smile, watching his husband sleep,   
"G'night love," He whispered turning off the camera. He put Zia and Jaice to bed and clambered into his own. 

"G'night baby Stylans," Niall whispered, rubbing her stomach, and drifted off to sleep. 

•••

"You need to tell him Ni," Louis pleaded with him. 

"I'll do it when he gets back, alright?" Niall sighed, gripping his hair tight between his fingers. 

"Babe, I know you're scared, believe me I do, but you need to do Ni. For the sake of your relationship," Louis rubbed his shoulder. Niall's eyes started to water,

"W-what if he leaves me Lou?" Niall's voice cracked. 

"Niall, he's not going to hate you. He's incapable of doing that," Louis rolled his eyes. 

Niall swiped at his eyes, catching the tears before they fell. He was a mess, a scared mess. That if and when Harry found out he'd leave him. He honestly didn't know how he'd manage to survive without Harry, and now he couldn't live without him. 

"Babe?" Louis snapped his fingers in front of Niall. Regaining his attention. 

"Ni, trust me. You're over thinking this. Seriously," Louis hugged him close, because he knew that Niall hadn't even told him until he was forced to. 

"I know, I know. It's just frustrating, and fucking scary." Niall muttered, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly. 

"Sometimes you just have to do the things that scare you the most yeah?" Louis said softly seeing his best friend's hands shaking slightly. 

"Y-yeah Boo," Niall mumbled. 

Louis smiled, kissing the top of his head.   
"That man loves you to much to just leave, he'll love you even more after you tell him," 

Niall rested his head against his shoulder,   
"Yeah?" 

"Yeah bud," Louis squeezed his shoulder before letting go. 

"I've gotta go, Luke can't mange Alex all by himself. There's always a mess after I come home," Louis shook his head and left the Stylan house. 

Niall watched him go, and fond smile on his face. Luke was good for Louis, they were good for each other. 

He went into the living room were Jaice was playing, and smile seeing him chew one of his toys. Niall quickly snapped a picture sending it to Harry. 

To Dork XOXO   
Come home, we miss you Xx

From Dork XOXO  
I'm trying baby, see you in a bit. Xxx

Niall smiled, shutting off his phone, he didn't know what e was afraid of. Harry was his and his wasn't leaving. Not yet, anyway. 

•••

Harry got home two weeks later, and tiredly dropped his bags on the floor. He kicked off his boots, and undid three of his buttons. Home sweet home. The alpha tromped into the kitchen, seeing Niall feeding Jaice.

The one year old suddenly banged his fists down on his chair once he saw Harry. 

"Daddeh! Daddeh!" He yelled. 

Niall shooed around seeing Harry standing there. 

"Babe!" Niall smiled, and Harry nearly ran over, and kissed him deeply. Niall pulled back resting his head on his chest. 

"Love you," Harry ran his hands through Niall's blonde hair. 

"Up! Up!" Jaice squealed, and Harry smiled unblocking him and taking him from his chair, placing him on his hip. He pecked his lips, and his cheeks multiple times. 

"Love you," Harry held him close. Jaice snuggled up beneath his chin. 

"Love you Daddeh," The little boy whispered. 

Harry smiled, stroking his back.   
"Love you so, so, so much,"

Harry offered, well more like pleaded to get Zia from school, and Niall happily agreed. Harry took the Audi since it was bigger. He stepped out, making his way to her classroom. He frowned once he got there though. Some little girl seemed to be picking on Zia. 

"Why don't you have a Mum and a Dad? I have a mum and a dad, why not you? Huh? That's why I'm not your friend, weirdo," She scoffed and pushed past Zia. Harry clenched his fists reminding himself that he couldn't hit a child. 

"Babe? Zi you okay?" Harry asked softly. 

"No," She shook her head, curls bouncing across her forehead. 

Harry kneeled down in front of her, brushing his hand down her cheek. 

"Wanna get some ice cream?" He asked her softly. 

"Ok Daddy," she whispered, running into his chest, and holding him tight. 

"I've got you babe, not going anywhere," Harry caressed her back, and felt her body shaking. That's what makes him the most angry, is that little kids are bullying his daughter. Maybe he could have a talk with the principal, not without talking to Niall first.

"C'mon babe," He stood up, holding her hand in his, guiding her down the hallway. 

An hour later, he was sat with her in the ice cream shop, making her giggle with his silly jokes. Nobody appreciated his humour except for her. 

"Daddy?" She suddenly asked. 

"Yes love?" Harry smiled at his daughter. 

"Do— do you think I'm weird? Not having a mum and dad?" She softly asked, not meeting his eyes. 

"Sweetie, you do have a Mum. And just because it might be different than other people's Mums doesn't mean you're weird alright?" Harry answered, taking her chin between his fingers gently. 

"Okay daddy," She nodded, squaring her shoulders a bit. 

"Yeah, don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Harry pulled her into his chest, holding her close. 

"Love you Daddy," she whispered

"Love you too baby girl." Harry kissed the top of her head gently. 

They got home, and Hardy gave Jaice a bath, which was proving to be harder and harder. Harry sighed tiredly, walking into the room, and seeing Niall fast asleep on the bed. Harry smiled fondly and got into bed with him, wrapping Niall into his arms. 

"Sometimes I feel like you're going to disappear," Niall whispered tracing Harry's swallows on his collar bones. 

"Why?" Harry asked frowning. 

"Because you're to good for me, I don't deserve you," Niall answered, now tracing his heart on his hip. 

"Oh hey, Niall babe look at me." Harry pushed him up, making him look him in the eyes. 

"If anything it's you, who I don't deserve. Niall, I'm a murder, and yet for some reason you stay with me. You've changed me so much, and I wouldn't do a thing about it. After Nick I was convinced that nobody could love me. Hell, I couldn't even love me. But you, you Niall James Stylan, have changed who I am, and you love me. So, in not going anywhere, not ever. I you and my family to damn much," Harry rubbed his thumb in circles on Niall's cheeks. Niall tangled his legs with Harry's, holding him close and kissed him passionately. 

"I love you, I love you so much words can't describe it." Niall mumbled, stroking his knuckles down his Alpha's cheek. 

"Love you to the stars and beyond," Harry whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I was gonna have Niall's secret come out during this chapter, but I'm a cruel fucker. Next chapter is drama, drama, drama. Yay


	27. Character Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall got rapen as soon as Louis left him alone, right? So what kind of connection does those two have together? Are they childhood friends? Did Louis know about how Bobby treated him? Is Louis a slut because of childhood trauma, and why the fuck isn't he aborting the child (feels like this louis would do it)?
> 
> Sorry about all questions !! I really just want to know more about Niall and Louis friendship x
> 
>  
> 
> This is about Nouis!

Louis looked at Niall,  
"She wants to know mate,"

Niall laughed softly, rocking Jaice back and forth.   
"C'mon then,"

"Niall and I met in high school when I found him getting beat up by bullies, and I stopped them. He's been following me around like a lost puppy ever since," 

Niall groaned smacking Louis on the arm.   
"That's not true, you fu-"

"Ah, ah little ears!" Louis cut him off grinning like the devil. Niall simply rolled his eyes. 

"Next question please,"

"Did I know about how Bobby treated Niall? I didn't until he came stumbling on my doorstep, bruises all over his body. He didn't tell me at first, but he didn't need to. I figured it out by myself, and I have been protective of him ever since," Louis pecked Niall's temple warmly. 

"Louis and I never really messed around, we've shared a snog or two. But that's only because I was drunk out of my mind." Niall shrugged. 

"You loved it, Irish." Louis shot back. 

"Anyways, next question," Niall lightly bounced Jaice on his lap. 

"Was I a slut because of childhood trauma?" Louis wrinkled his eyebrows, and turned to Niall. 

"Was I a slut Niall?" Louis asked. 

"A bit," Niall answered. 

"I was just liked having sex. Sex is great, so why not have it?" Louis flicked his hair, and Niall laughed. 

"She wants to know why aren't you aborting your baby?" Niall asked. 

"Because even Josh didn't want it. I did, and I love him." He kisses Alexander's nose. 

"He loves you too," Niall smiled cuddling him his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!


	28. Chapter 28

Niall sighed, rubbing Jaice's back. He had been feeling poorly, and Niall had practically refused to put him down. The toddler whimpered, and Niall held him tighter. 

"You're going to be okay bud, I promise." Niall rocked his son back and forth, humming under his breath. 

Jaice's cries faded out into little whimpers, and he laid his head on Niall's shoulders, breathing unevenly. Niall rocked him back and forth some more, before walking to the fridge to get some medicine for him. He crushed it up in some apple sauce, and mixed it up. 

He went back to his son, seeing him holding his head up barely in his seat. 

"Hey Jai, c'mon eat this." Niall gave him slow spoonfuls, making sure he ate every bite. 

"Daddeh," The toddler slurred out, and Niall turned around seeing him, Harry standing in the doorway. 

"How's he feeling?" Harry asked softly, making his way over. 

"I gave him some medicine so he should be feeling better." Niall leaned over, pecking his lips. 

Harry cupped his stomach, stroking it and smiling so the crinkles around his eyes showed. And his dimples popped out. 

"How are the little Stylans?" He asked, still stroking it. 

"They're moving around a lot, playing footsie or something," Niall smiled slightly. 

Harry laughed, kissing his forehead and turning back to Jaice.

"Hey Jai, how are you feeling?" Harry asked, kneeling in front of him. 

"Tired. Want some cuddles," He whimpered. 

Harry unbuckled him, picking him up and carrying him to his room.  
"We can do that," 

Niall slid into bed, and Harry laid him in between them, stroking his curls gently. Jaice huddled up into his chest, and soon feel asleep. 

"Ni, I think Zia should change schools," Harry said, looking at his husband. 

Niall sighed, nodding.  
"Yeah, she's getting it pretty bad over there. And the teacher doesn't do anything," 

Harry clenched his jaw, before letting out a frustrated sigh.  
"I just don't understand, why does it matter if she has a Mum and a Dad? Just because we're dudes?" 

Niall shrugged, reaching over and cupping his cheek. Stroking gently.  
"We'll move her as soon as these babies come." 

Harry calmed down, leaning into the touches that he was given. 

"I've always wanted a big family, since my sister died. It's always been just me." Harry said quietly. 

"How many were you thinking?" Niall asked. 

"I dunno, 5 or 6 maybe." Harry fumbled around with Niall's fingers, playing with his wedding band. 

"That sounds good, but I think we'll need a bigger flat," Niall answered. 

Harry nodded,  
"Yeah, I was maybe thinking of moving down the road. There's empty flats there, and we could just join three of them together. I still haven't found a heir yet. The pack knows they can challenge me anytime to take over." 

"Challenge?" Niall repeated. 

"Oh, they would have to try to convince the pack of letting them take over. The pack would either grant or deny that, and if they granted, then the person would take over. And if they denied, the person would get kicked out." Harry explain to his mate. 

"And if you simply just give it up, would that settle everything?" Niall asked. 

"Yup, originally it was going to goto Liam, but I'm not putting that stress on him, so I'm looking for now." Harry answered. 

"I hope you find one." Niall stroked his curls out of his face. 

"Me too, love. Me too," Harry pressed a kiss into his palm. 

 

Niall sighed, stopping what he was stirring to answer his phone.

"Hello?" 

"Good afternoon Mr. Stylan, I'm just calling to make sure that you remembered your doctors appointment? It's this Tuesday," A brisk lady's voice informed him. 

"Yes of course," Niall sighed out. 

"Alright. See you this Tuesday," She ended the call. 

Niall sighed, putting down his phone and going back to his cooking. It's not like he was trying to avoid telling Harry, his secret. Because he really wasn't, but he was terrified, and didn't know how he would react. 

"Mummeh!" Jaice screamed from the living room. 

Niall dropped the spoon with a clatter, and ran into the living room. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Niall asked quickly checking for signs of danger. 

"Tv won't work," He huffed, crossing his arms. 

Niall gave a sigh of relief, grabbing the remote, and flipping on the Tv. 

"There you go Jai," Niall patted his head, and retreated back into the kitchen. He decided that he was going to tell Harry tonight, no matter how hard it would be. 

"Jaice lunch is ready babe!" Niall called, and his son came scrambling into the room. 

"Mama!" He smiled, and Niall scooped him up, placing him in the high chair. 

After they were done eating Niall carried him up and gave him a bath. Jaice giggled, throwing bubbles all over the place. Niall laughed, scrubbing him off and wrapping him in a towel. 

"I a ghost!" He giggled, flipping the towel over his head. 

"Now where did Jaice go?" Niall pretended he couldn't see him. 

Jaice giggled, and peeked out one eye, 

"There he is!" Niall shouted, and wrapped him into his arms, making Jaice shriek in laughter. 

"Mummy!" 

Niall held him close, smiling.  
"Gotcha Jai," 

Niall dressed him in a simple shirt and a nappy, and cuddled up with him on the bed. Jaice rested on top of his ever growing bump. 

"Mummy! They won't stop!" The boy groaned. 

Niall chuckled a bit, and rubbed his back. 

"They'll be here soon enough Jai," 

Jaice snuggled into Niall's chest, and closed his eyes. His breathing seemed even for now. 

"Love you so much Jai," Niall whispered. 

 

Harry tromped through the door, undoing his tie. He tiredly went into the kitchen, grabbing himself something to eat. When arms wrapped around his waist, Harry instantly relaxed into the embrace and sighed. 

"Hi baby," Niall whispered. 

"What are you doing up Ni? You should be sleeping," Harry murmured, but didn't make a move to et him off. Quite the opposite really, he tugged Niall closer to his body. 

"I've been waiting for you," Niall mumbled into his shoulder blade. 

"Well, I'm here now. Everything okay?" Harry turned around, searching Niall's eyes. 

They were filled with uncertainty, and pain. Harry wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Baby what's wrong? Talk to me," Harry pressed kisses into the crown of his hair. 

"I-it's a long story," Niall shuddered out. Harry lead them to their bedroom, letting Niall straddle his waist. 

"I'm here ok? Not going anywhere," Harry promised softly. 

Niall fiddled with Harry's fingers before taking a deep breath,  
"I guess there's no easy way of saying this, but my-my d- Bobby raped me. I was only eleven. And I didn't know what was happening. It was right around the time that my mum left us. Again. And he-he completely lost it. He p-pulled me to my bedroom, and well it happened." Niall started shaking because this wasn't even the worst part of the story. 

"Oh baby," Harry whispered. 

"That's not the w-worst part, I-I got pr-pregnant, and-and had a miscarriage." Niall bursted out into tears, and Harry could only hold him. He's never heard Niall break down like this. 

"Hey, love. I don't know what to even say to make it better, and I know how hard that must've been to tell me. But I'm not going anywhere, I love you way to damn much. And the fact is that you're so strong Niall, you're so strong my love. Not many people could go through what you went through and stayed that strong. I love you, I love you so much I can't describe it. But Ni baby," Harry titled his chin up. 

"Thank you for telling me, I love you. I love you, I love you." Harry chanted, pressing kisses to wherever he could reach. 

Niall gave soft sobs, burying his head into Harry's neck, and holding him there. 

"Thank you, thank you." Niall murmured out. 

Harry laid them back against the bed, rubbing his hands over Niall's stomach. 

"Hi babies, it's your daddy. I love you both, so very much so. And so does your Mummy. I can't wait for you to get here, and so I can see your beautiful faces. Hopefully you take after your mummy, because only god knows how you'll take care of those curls." 

Niall gave a soft chuckle. 

"But we love you both so much," Harry kissed Niall's stomach and kissed Niall's cheek gently. 

"Goto sleep baby, we have an appointment in the morning," Niall cuddled up into Harry's chest, and fell asleep. 

 

"Congratulations, you're having two baby boys!" Dr Richardson informed them, after peering at the screen. 

"Two boys," Harry breathed out, smiling at Niall. 

"At we won't have to deal with periods and shit," Niall joked. 

Only he forgot who was in the room with him. 

"Mummy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is ending in three chapters :(


	29. Chapter 29

"Greyson Thomas Payne! What are you doing?" The toddler jumped away from the cookies, guilt written all over his face. 

"Uhm, testing the cookies?" He rocked and forth innocently on his feet. 

Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This is the last time he babysits Liam's child. 

"I sworry Uncle Haz." He whimpered, not liking when his Uncle was mad at him. 

"It's okay Grey, I just didn't want you to hurt yourself yeah?" Harry bent down, brushing his hair out of his face. 

He broke out into a grin, hugging Harry tight. 

"I no hurt! I'm a big boy!" He said confidently. 

Harry laughed softly, kissing his forehead, and sending to play with Jaice. Niall was feeling poorly, so Harry stayed home and Liam said something about lunch with Zayn's mother, and then shoved the one year old into Harry's arms. 

He only hoped that lunch was going better than here. 

 

"So how's my grandchild? I haven't seen him recently," Tricia pouted, making her son and son-in-law squirm. 

"Sorry mum it's been extremely busy. Having an energetic son and all," Zayn apologised, and Tricia nodded her head. 

"If he takes after you, and has your energy, I'll bet it is." She laughed, and they chuckled. 

"Definitely has Zayn's energy," Liam snorted, making Zayn shrug. 

"What can I say?" He smiled proudly. 

His mother chuckled, before raising her drink up to her lips. 

"And you boys? How are you?" She asked, looking at them. 

Liam linked his fingers with Zayn's.   
"Good, good and happy." 

Zayn smiled over at him, kissing the back of his hand. 

"That's always pleasing to hear, " she commented and they settled into a comfortable silence, eating their food. 

"Well, this has been lovely. I'll see you both soon," 

Zayn waved over the waiter and Liam paid for the meal. Zayn kissed his mother on the cheek, and sent her on her way. 

"That was nice," Liam guided his husband out of the room, walking to their car. 

"Yeah, feels like ages since I've seen her," Zayn smiled as Liam opened his door. 

"Lets go get Grey, yeah?" The alpha leaned over and pecked Zayn's lips before driving to Harry's. 

"Here you go," Harry placed Greyson into Zayn's awaiting arms. 

"Daddy!" Greyson squeezed his dad tight. 

Zayn smiled, holding his son and stroking his hair. 

"Hi baby boy, were you good for Uncle Haz?" 

"Yes! We made cookies! And JaiJai promised he'd be my best friend forever!" He squealed, jumping up and down on Zayn's hip. 

"That's lovely babe. Tell Uncle Haz bye-bye!" Zayn said. 

He waved and Harry chuckled waving back, and Zayn turned and left. 

"So, what about we go to Build-A-Bear?" Liam said cheerfully, clapping his hands. 

"Yes!" Greyson squealed, and Zayn buckled him in, kissing his forehead. Liam got into the drivers seat, and drove them to the mall. Once they got there, they got a stroller for Greyson, and started to find the store. 

"Is the mall actually this big?" Zayn rolled his eyes, surpassing another store which wasn't what he wanted. 

"I hardly ever come here, so I don't know," Liam laughed quietly, and stepped closer to Zayn. 

Greyson was pointing all the shops, gasping at their pretty colours, because it was almost Halloween, and that reminded Zayn they needed to go costume shopping. 

"Babe, we need to get Grey a costume," Zayn said, making Liam nod his head. 

"He could Batman," Liam smirked. 

Zayn sighed,  
"But babe you're always Batman, and I'm Robin remember?" 

Liam pouted,  
"Oh," 

"We could switch it up a bit, go as something else," Zayn suggested. 

"Whatever you think is best baby," Liam kissed his temple warmly, making Zayn blush. 

"Found it!" Zayn exclaimed, finally pulling in front of the Bear store. 

"Build-A-Bear!" Greyson squealed, and Liam unbuckled him, pressing him on his hip. 

"Ok, pick out the best bear," Liam lead him over to the display bears, and Greyson pointed at the Spider-Man covered one. 

"Dat one!" 

Zayn grabbed it, leading it over to the stuffing machine, and headed it over to the worker. He looked bored out of his mind as he filled the bear and put in the heart, but Greyson's eyes watched with wonder. 

"Got give him some clothes yeah?" Liam smiled, leading him over to the outfits, and Greyson quickly picked out the Spider-Man outfit. 

"And now the name," Zayn sat down at the computer, and waited to fill out the information. 

"Love!" He instantly responded. 

Zayn and Liam both raised an eyebrow at the name. 

"You're sure that's what you want bud?" Zayn asked softly. 

"Yes! When Jaice doesn't feel good, I give him the bear, make him feel better," Greyson nodded sincerely. 

"Okay babe," Zayn typed in the name, and the form printed out. 

Liam paid for his bear, and quickly pulled his family out of the room. The workers had started to freak him the fuck out. 

"So, to the costume store next?" Zayn asked, lugging the cardboard box with him. 

"Here wait," Liam stopped him, he discarded the box, and gave Greyson his Bear. He quickly hugged him to his chest. 

"Thank you Daddy," Greyson murmured, and they tromped to the costume store. Trying to find something that was decent, and they finally sat on the Ninja Turtles. 

"Can't wait to show Jai!" He said excitedly. 

Liam and Zayn smiled swinging him between them. 

"We can show him tomorrow yeah?" Zayn brushed his fingers through his hair. Tomorrow was Halloween and they were planning to go with Harry and Niall and Louis and Luke. Nothin to major that they couldn't do really. Their three were best friends, Zayn only hoped it'd stay that way for a long time. 

"Home? I sleepy." The toddler rubbed his eyes. 

"Awh, of course baby boy." Zayn swung him up on his hip and Greyson laid his head down on his shoulder. 

"Sleepy boy aren't you?" Zayn cooed and Greyson whined and pushed him some. 

"Shut up," Greyson mumbled, and Liam and Zayn widened their eyes. 

"Greyson Thomas! What has gotten into you?" Liam scolded him. 

Greyson's lip trembled and he was soon sobbing into Zayn's shirt. 

"I sworry!" He trembled. 

Liam sighed, feeling immensely guilty that he had made his son cry. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry bud," Liam said softly, rubbing his back. 

"Lets all just go home," Zayn sighed, carrying him to the car. He wasn't speaking to Liam, and Liam wasn't sure why. 

"Zayn," Liam caught his wrist after Zayn had put him in the car. 

"Yes Liam," Zayn crossed his arms. 

"Are you mad at me or something?" Liam ran a hand through his hair. 

"No, can we just go please?" Zayn took his wrist back and got into the car. 

Liam knew he was lying, and he didn't know what about though. That's what worried him the most. 

 

"Hey is something wrong between you and Zayn?" Harry said softly, rubbing a hand down his back. 

Liam bit his lip, because Harry noticed. 

"I-I don't know Haz." Liam mumbled. 

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Harry offered, and Liam shook his head. 

"I'll talk to him," Liam gave a small smile. 

"Ok Li I'm here for you always, you know that," Harry kissed his temple before walking away. 

Liam let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He was scared, and he wanted to know what Zayn was hiding from him. 

"Daddy look!" Greyson banged his hand on Liam's leg. 

Liam quickly looked down, and smiled seeing his son with icing all over his face. 

"Now how did that happen?" Liam scooped him up, setting him down by the sink and gently started washing off his face. 

Greyson let out a string of giggles, kicking his feet wildly. 

"Mess! Mess!" He clapped his hands, and Liam let out a low chuckle. 

"Cutie," He bopped his nose, and kissed his forehead. 

"Go now?" He quickly asked. 

"Yeah go ahead bub," Liam set him down, and he scampered away.   
The Alpha sighed putting his hand in his head in his hands. He wanted Zayn back, the one who wasn't afraid to tell him anything. 

"Li?" Liam jumped about three feet in the air. He spun around seeing Zayn standing there, smiling sheepishly. 

"Hi," 

Liam crossed the room, burying his head into Zayn's shoulder. 

"Hi baby," 

Zayn's arms wrapped around his waist, stroking the back of his hair. 

"M'right here Li," 

"What aren't you telling me Zayn?" Liam whispered. 

"I'll tell you later I promise," Zayn said softly. 

"Ok," Liam held him close. 

 

"I'm being threatened Liam," Zayn said softly. 

Liam stiffened, his Alpha instincts automatically taking over. 

"Who is babe?" Liam growled. 

Zayn shrugged, handing Liam his phone.   
"They've only been texting, and it's scaring me Liam." 

Liam scrolled through the texts, his eyes narrowing. 

"I'll have this number traced, okay babe? They won't touch you. Or Greyson." Liam kissed him, pulling Zayn on top of his lap. 

Zayn wrapped his legs around him, pushing Liam back to laid backwards. Liam gave a low moan, grinding up into Zayn, before flipping him over, and tearing off his shirt. Zayn gasped, and pulled Liam down so he could kiss him. 

"I want you," Zayn mumbled, making Liam smile fondly and kiss him sweetly. 

"Okay baby," 

After that it was pretty much the same, Liam thrusting so sweetly and so tenderly into his mate. Zayn writhing below him, scratching at Liam's back, making sure to leave his mark on him. 

"I love you," Liam whispered, before cumming into Zayn. 

"Li!" Zayn's back arched and his voice cracked. 

Liam slowly drew out of him, making Zayn whine and Liam quickly shushed him. 

"Sorry darling," Liam pecked his forehead, and he laid down beside Zayn tracing his heart on his hip tattoo. 

"I love you so much," Liam whispered. 

Zayn smiled, moving over so he tucked himself underneath Liam's arm. 

"Love you too baby," 

 

Liam woke up to Zayn throwing up again. He rolled out of bed, going to the bathroom, and ignoring Zayn's shout of 'don't come in here!'" He rubbed Zayn's back, and pushed Zayn's hair out of his face. 

"Baby, I think it's time for a hospital visit yeah?" Liam murmured into his ear. 

"O-okay," Zayn agreed. 

Liam got Greyson into the car, and helped Zayn into the car as well. 

Zayn huffed and rolled his eyes,   
"I'm not incapable Li,"

Liam simply rolled his eyes, kissing Zayn and driving to the doctor. 

"You're definitely pregnant Mr. Payne, about 6 weeks now. So we can hear a proper heartbeat now," They listened to a steady beating in the room, Liam let out a little sob and hugged Zayn tight to his chest. 

"Oh my god," Liam cried into Zayn's hair. 

"Daddy sad?" Greyson asked. 

"No, that's your little brother or sister," Liam picked him up. 

"In tummy?" He asked in confusion. 

"Uh huh, you won't see them for a long time, but what do you think?" Liam smiled. 

"I think I love them," Greyson declared. 

If both of his parents got choked up, well nobody needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN I'm sorry I know that this is sooo bad but someone requested a Ziam chapter so here ya go.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry this took so long. Was on break

Harry sighed, flicking open his knife and slashing the man across the throat.

"Why do they always have to be impossible?" He grumbled to himself, and sighed wiping his bloodied knife on his dead pant leg.

He hurried home, letting himself in and called  
"Daddy's home,"

Two sets of feet came pounding toward him. Harry smiled as his children screamed, and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey lovelies," Harry smiled rubbing a hand over their backs.

"Daddy!" Jaice yelled, hanging on to Harry's leg.

"Where's Mummy?" He swung them both up on his hips.

"Kitchen!" Zia shouted out. Harry carried them into the kitchen smiling when he saw Niall stirring something in the pot.

"Hi husband," Harry whispered into his ear, and Niall smiled turning around.

"Hello Mr Stylan," He answered kissing him quickly.

"Smells good, what are you cooking?" Harry set down his children and told them to go play. They scampered out of the room, screaming after each other.

"Chicken Parma Pasta," Niall said.

Harry rubbed his large hands in circles over Niall's swollen stomach.

"Do you think you're alright doing this? Being on your feet and all," Harry said into his neck.

"M'fine Haz," Niall mumbled.

"Just don't overwork yourself love, if you need me I'm right here alright?" Harry murmured.

"Yeah babe," Niall said.

"I'll just stay here ok? Just to make sure," Harry grinned, hopping up on the counter.

Niall simply rolled his eyes, smiling a bit.

"How was your day?" Harry asked swinging his feet like a little kid.

"Eh, Zia had some problems at school, and I can't wait for these babies to come out," Niall groaned.

"Me too," Harry laughed, Niall held up a spoon and Harry tasted it.

"S'really good Ni," Harry groaned.

Niall smirked,  
"I do try love,"

Harry grinned, pecking his check.   
"We should think of names tonight you know?"

Niall smiled,   
"Can you go get a book?"

"What about the one I bought you?" Harry circled his arms around Niall's waist. Hooking his legs behind him with ease.

Niall pouted, lacing his hands behind Harry's back.   
"Please? There might not be names in there that's in the book we have now,"

Harry sighed,   
"Alright, I'm taking Jaice,"

"Love you baby," Niall smacked a kiss to his lips.

Harry chuckled,   
"Love you always,"

 

Harry really wanted to turn around and leave. He did not know that the store was going to be this crowded.

He swept Jaice up and into his arms protectively. Jaice clung onto his shirts collar in his tiny fist.

"I've got you Jai," Harry murmured.

He reached the baby aisle, setting Jaice down so he could look at the books. He was biting his lip when he turned to his son.

"What do you think little man?" Harry asked, running a hand through his short curly hair.

Jaice waddled forward, teetering a bit and pointed to a book.

"That one!" He pointed, Harry grinned grabbing it off the shelf and picked Jaice up with his other arm.

"Lets go back home to Mummy yeah?" Harry smiled.

They got to the cash register and much to Harry's irritation, she seemed dead set on getting his number.

"Look lady, I've told you I have a husband, so please just ring up the damn book so I can go the fuck home," Harry growled.

"But you can't be gay! You're to hot to be gay," She pouted.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and before he could say anything Jaice leaned forward.

"You not Mummy! You ugly!" Jaice yelled, causing several heads to turn towards them, and she turned a dark red.

"Your book sir," She smiled, and Harry grabbed the book and rushed them out of the store.

"Daddy mad?" Jaice asked quietly.

Harry laughed squatting in front of him.   
"No! Daddy is happy, very happy. Lets go home yeah?"

Jaice smiled, and took Harry's hand. On the way home Jaice babbled about all kinds of things and Harry smiled, turning around to look at him. If he was paying attention he would have noticed the drunken driver swerving into their lane. Harry turned much to late, and saw bright lights skidding tires, and a flash.

 

Niall sighed, drumming his fingers on the counter. Waiting for Harry to get home.

His phone started ringing and he picked it up seeing it was London Royal Hospital.

"Hello?" Niall bit his lip.

"Is this Mr Stylan?"

"Yes?" Niall answered slowly.

"Your husband, and son have been in a terrible accident and you need to come down here."

Niall dropped his phone.

"Oh my god," He whispered to himself. He didn't know what to do, what to say.

He picked up his phone again, telling him that he'd be down there and hung up. He quickly dialled Louis's number.

"Nibear! What's going on?" Louis cheerfully answered.

"L-Lou," Niall started sobbing.

"Ni? Niall talk to me, what happened?" Louis asked calmly, knowing loudness and panicking isn't what Niall needed at the moment.

"H-Harry- Jaice c-car accident," Niall choked out.

"Babe, you need to get to the hospital, I'll tell everyone. Are you alright to drive love?" Louis asked in concern.

"Y-yeah, I'll- I'll be okay." Niall whispered.

"Alright, get to the hospital," Louis commanded and Niall hung up.

"Zia? Zia c'mon we've got to goto the hospital because Daddy and Jai are hurt," Niall said gently.

Zia bursted out into tears, and that's what Niall felt like doing, but he had to be strong right now.

"Hey, hey, hey they'll be alright Babygirl I promise," Niall gathered her into his arms.

"I-I'm scared Mummy!" Zia cried into his shoulder.

Me too, his brain thought.

"They need us right now to be strong okay?" He brushed her tears away. She nodded firmly, bottom lip still trembling a bit.

"C'mon then love," Niall took her hand, and lead her out to the car.

They drove silently to the hospital, and Niall parked getting his daughter out. Niall sped walked to the front desk.

"Harry Stylan and Jaice Stylan?" He asked, slightly out of breath. But you can't blame him. Being six months pregnant and all.

"Mr. Stylan is in the ICU and is in room 103, second floor. And Jaice is in the children's ward at the moment room 494, third floor." She directed him.

Niall lead Zia to the elevator and rode the lift.

They got to Harry's room number and Niall took a deep breath before he pushed open the door. He immediately felt a lump in his throat, seeing all the machines Harry was hooked up to.

"Oh Harry," Niall whispered, blinking back the tears from his eyes. He brushed back a strand of his curly hair, and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Niall murmured.

"M-mummy, why isn't he talking?" Zia's voice trembled.

"Because he's sleeping right now baby doll, but he'll awake up soon," Niall said softly.

"Can I give him a kiss?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course you can love," Niall picked her up, and she pecked his lips once and he sat her back down.

"Lets go see Jaice yeah?" Niall said shakily.

"O-okay," Zia whispered.

"C'mon love," Niall numbly pulled her from the room.

This was his fault, he couldn't even pretend otherwise if he hadn't made Harry go get a book then they wouldn't be here.

"Jai!" Zia screamed running up into the bed and giving him a giant hug.

Niall let out a sigh of relief seeing he was only in an arm cast. Nothing worse than that.

"Mummy!" The little screamed out, and Niall's throat felt clogged, as he hugged him tight.

"Hi baby," Niall breathed out.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Louis and Luke, and Liam and Zayn and their kids came stumbling into the room.

"I told you guys it was this one!" Louis said proudly.

Zayn rolled his eyes,  
"Yes, after making us search the entire floor. Because you didn't hear her properly. And we saw- that," Zayn shuddered.

Louis only rolled his eyes, making his way over to Niall.

"Ni? Love you alright?" Louis asked gently, stroking his hair.

Niall got up and hugged him tight.   
"This is all my fault Lou," He choked out.

"C'mon babe," Louis lead him out of the room and into the hallway.

"I-I," Niall couldn't get out the words, and Louis simply shushed him, and pulled him into his chest.

"Shh, just let it out babe. You'll feel better when you do," Louis murmured.

Niall sobbed into Louis's hoodie, his bump getting in the way a bit but Louis didn't mind.

"You're alright love," Louis rubbed his back.

"T-this is my fault," Niall whimpered.

"Talk to me babe," Louis instructed.

"I-I asked Harry to go get a name book for the babies, and he-he didn't want to go, but I-I made him. A-and I practically killed him!" Niall let out a sob, and Louis cupped his face in his hands.

"Did you tell that car to hit him?" Louis asked.

"N-no," Niall sniffed.

"Did you tell that car to put Harry into the hospital?" Louis asked firmly.

"No, of course not!" Niall replied.

"Then there's no way that this could be your fault. That driver was drunk and he's responsible for hitting Harry not you! So don't you dare say that this was your fault! You couldn't have stopped this if you tried okay?" Louis pecked his forehead.

"Th-thanks Lou," Niall said into his shoulder.

"Welcome, now lets go see your son, yes?" Louis pulled him back into the room, and Jaice was showing off his cast to Greyson, and Alex.

"Mummy!" His eyes lit up at the sight of Niall.

Niall smiled, kissing his forehead, and listened to him babble to everyone about everything.

"Then there was this ugly lady! Daddy didn't like her, so I didn't like her!" Jaice said proudly.

Niall widened his eyes. Someone had been flirting with his husband?!

"What did you do Jai?" Niall asked.

"I called her ugly!" He said proudly.

Louis bursted out into hysterical laughter and buried his head into Luke's shoulder. Zayn and Liam were chuckling, Niall smiled.

"His Harry's alright," Niall brushed his curls out of his face.

"Where's daddy?" Jaice asked.

"Uhm, Daddy is resting right now, but we can see him later, I promise." Niall said softly.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to go check on him. I'll be back," Liam kissed Zayn's forehead, said a soft goodbye to his son and left the room.

"Do you want us to stay Ni?" Louis asked, running his hands through Niall's hair softly.

"Nah, I'm good now. You guys can go home. And thank you Lou," Niall said gratefully.

"Anything for you bud," Louis smiled. He kissed Jaice's forehead softly and his family left.

Zayn smiled, rubbing his stomach, and Niall noticing asked,

"How far along are you?"

Zayn jumped.   
"Uh, nine weeks."

"Well, congrats Z," Niall squeezed his arm gently.

Zia climbed up into his lap, playing with his hands, making Niall laugh and Greyson and Jaice were chatting away quietly to theirselves.

Liam came back into the room, sighing deeply.   
"Harry is doing well, the doctor said he was asleep because of the pain medication they have him on. But he should wake sooner or later."

Niall nodded biting his lip.   
"Can I go see him?"

"Of course, we'll watch Zia." Liam threw her up into the air. Making her shriek with laughter.

Niall smiled, and set out finding his husband. He walked back into the room, sitting down beside Harry holding his hand.

"Hi baby, uhm I know you're asleep and all but I love you, and I'm sorry for even putting you in here. Louis says that's it not my fault, but it is! I put you in here!" At this point Niall started crying and laid his head down beside Harry's hand.

He jumped about a foot though, when someone started stroking his hair.

He looked up into green emerald eyes.

"Hi baby," Harry whispered.

Niall let out a sob, and clutched Harry's hand softly.

"H-Harry! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Niall cradled his hand to his face.

"Baby, this wasn't your fault. Stop saying that." Harry commanded.

"B-but I made you go get the b-book," Niall stuttered.

"Baby, you couldn't have stopped the driver from hitting us. Okay? So please stop blaming yourself," Harry reached out wincing a bit, but stroked his cheek never the less.

Niall noticing his wincing, drew his hand away, and putting it back on the bed.

"Don't strain yourself love," Niall said gently, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Just wanna be near you is all." Harry mumbled, and Niall smiled.

He stood up leaning over him, so he could kiss him.

Harry sighed happily, and Niall brushed his fingers through his hair.

"I love you," Niall mumbled.

Harry smiled lazily up at him.   
"I love you always,"

"I know," Niall murmured staring into his eyes.

 

"Daddy when are you coming home?" Jaice pouted a week later when Harry was still in the hospital.

"Soon Jaice I promise," Harry sighed, because he was missing his family more than ever. And he was missing work, and he hated the face that he was strapped down to something.

Niall smiled sadly, and pecked his lips softly.

"How are you holding up boo?" Niall asked. Harry wrinkled his nose,

"If anybody is boo, it's you." Harry pouted.

"Relax my dear Harold," Niall rolled his eyes.

The doctor came in a moment later, smiling when he saw that Harry was awake.

"Mr. Stylan how are you feeling?" He asks kindly.

Harry snorted,  
"Like I've been hit by a damn car,"

Niall smiled, typical Harry.

"Well you're healing well very well. I'd say maybe two or three days you can go home," He gave them a smile and left the room.

Jaice climbed onto Harry's lap.

"Daddy read me a story?" He asked.

"Sure bud,"

Niall handed over a book and sat down in a chair watching them.

"Once a upon a time..."

 

A couple days later, Harry managed to come home and Jaice and Zia tackled him to the ground which worried Niall, but his husband didn't seem to mind.

"It's alright Ni," He assured him and Niall breathed a bit easier after that.

That night, after Harry and Niall out their children to bed, Harry wrapped his arms around Niall.

"Can we take a bath together?" Niall asked, almost shyly.

"Course babe, anything you want," Harry kissed his shoulder tenderly.

Once they drew the bath and got in, Harry circled his arms around his waist.

"I've been thinking of names for the babies. Cause I've been looking at that book," Harry said softly.

Niall hummed in response,  
"Really? Like what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I really like Caspian." Harry said softly.

"Caspian," Niall tried out.   
"It sounds good, and for the middle name?"

"Javvad," Harry said.

"Why?" Niall curiously asked.

"Well, I was thinking because Jaice is named after Louis, I was think he could be named after Zayn. If that's okay with you of course," Harry kissed his temple.

"I like it. Caspian Javvad Stylan," Niall smiled.

"What about the other little one?" Harry ran his hands through Niall's hair.

"I like Cassian, nice Irish name." Niall smiled.

"Cassian, it does sound very Irish," Harry agreed.

"Cassian Jonah," Niall murmured softly.

"Why Jonah babe?" Harry hummed.

"Was my best mate in Ireland," Niall looked up at Harry.

Harry smiled at his husband lovingly.   
"Cassian Jonah Stylan,"

"I love them both. Now c'mon I want to cuddle. And I'm turning all wrinkly." Niall scrunched up his nose, and Harry kissed it quickly before standing up, and helping Niall out of the tub. They pulled on some boxers and snuggled up in bed.

"I love you," Harry whispered, tracing Niall's lips with a finger.

"Love you always." 

AN welp names revealed, hope you like them. And right now I'm currently on Fall Break, and the most physical thing I've done is walk to the movie store.


	31. Chapter 31

Niall woke up, groaning a bit and turned over. He guessed today was going to be one of those days, when he was feeling under the weather. He didn't want to get out of the bed. 

"Ni? Babe you okay?" Harry asked stroking his hair. 

Niall let out a whimper,  
"I-I don't feel g-good," 

"Oh love, I'll say here today okay?" Harry kissed his forehead, and frowned when he felt that Niall was burning up. 

"Love you're burning up," Harry said in concern. 

"B-but I'm freezing," Niall shivered, proving his point. 

Harry's frown got deeper.  
"I'm going to call a doctor," 

Niall weakly reached out, grabbing Harry's wrist in his hand. 

"D-don't leave?" He coughed. 

Harry smiled, leaning down and kissing his temple.  
"Not going anywhere babe,"

He got out his phone dialling the on call doctor from their pack. 

"Hi my mate is feels extremely hot, but he says he feels cold," Harry bit his lip. 

"I would give him some medication, every twelve hours and a cool bath to cool him down. If he still is feeling poorly I'd take him to the hospital." He concluded. 

"Thank you," Harry ended up the phone call. 

"Okay babe, I'm going to get you some medication, and give you a cool bath. Alright?" Harry said looking over at Niall. 

"Okay," Niall whispered out. 

Harry smiled gently, and went to Jaice's room, rubbing his back and waking him up and Jaice had a sleepy smile on his face when he saw his Daddy. 

"Hey boo," Harry whispered, picking him up and changing his diaper. 

"Shoowee!" Harry crossed his eyes, making Jaice shriek out in laughter. 

"C'mon baby," He picked him up carrying him into the kitchen. He sat him down in his seat, grabbing a baby food jar. He also grabbed Niall's meds and a glass of water. 

"Okay, I'll be right be babe," Harry kissed his forehead and hurried to their bedroom. 

Niall had managed to pull himself into a sitting position, and was rubbing his very pregnant stomach. 

"Hi baby," Harry greeted him softly. 

"Haz," Niall whispered. 

"Here I've got your pills darling." Harry smiled giving him the pills and glass of water. 

"Thank you Bear," Niall mumbled out. 

Harry smiled if even wider at that. 

"I've got to go feed Jai, will you be okay?" Hardy ran his hands through Niall's hair. 

"Yeah, I'll be just fine." Niall gave a tired smile.

Harry pecked his lips and dashed from the room. 

He returned to Jaice bouncing around in his chair, waving his spoon around. 

Harry gave a chuckle, plucking the spoon from his fingers. 

"Okay baby; here we go,"  
Harry smiled, feeding him bit by bit. 

Jaice greedily ate it all up, Harry chuckled. No matter how much he covered his son up while he ate, Jaice would be a mess afterwards. 

"Messy boy, c'mon lets go get you cleaned up." Harry took him into his arms and carried him up to the bath, where he gently wiped his face off with a rag. 

"Da! Da!" Jaice squirmed around on the sink. 

"Hang on, almost done babe." He smiled, wiping at his pudgy face, and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek. He set Jaice down, making sure his favourite movie was on, and rushed back upstairs to Niall. 

"Hi baby," Harry whispered entering the room. 

"Haz," Niall whispered out. 

"Ready for that bath?" Harry kissed him gently, and scooped him up carrying him until heir bathroom. 

He ran the bath water, making sure it wasn't to cold but not hot either. That wouldn't help Niall's fever at all. 

"Ok, in we go." Harry stripped him of his clothes, and set him into the tub. 

Niall shuddered, and soon relaxed. Closing his eyes, and breathing deeply. 

"How does it feel baby?" Harry's Alpha's instincts kicked in, and he started scrubbing Niall off with his scent. 

"F-feels better," Niall stumbled out. 

Harry continued washing him off for the next twenty minutes. 

"C'mon lets get you to bed lovely," Harry murmurs, getting Niall out and into a pair of boxers. 

"Just rest up lovely, and I've got the kids okay? I have to pick up Zia in a bit, but you need sleep. And I'll leave you some medication on the bedside table alright?" Harry kissed his forehead gently, before tucking his husband under the covers, and turning off the lights. 

Harry only hopes that his husband will be feeling better after resting up. Because it wasn't good for him or their babies. 

Cassian and Caspian, god how he loved those names. 

"Love you Ni," Harry whispered and closed their bedroom door. 

 

"Jaice William you give your sister her doll back right now!" Harry said peeking out from the kitchen, and hearing Zia's wails of anger. 

Jaice quickly handed her doll back, and waddled away. Harry sighed, going back to what he was cooking. Niall had been feeling poorly all week. And when Harry actually did take him to the hospital, they all said the same thing. 

"Bed rest. Plenty of bed rest," 

So that's what Harry made him do. He made Niall stay in their room, blinds drawn and sleep. Because god knows how he gets when Niall doesn't get his beauty sleep. 

"Zia, Jaice dinner." Harry calls, and hears their feet running toward the table. He smiled setting their dinner down, and listen to Jaice and Zia giggling with each other. 

"How's school Z?" Harry broke in. 

Zia's smile disappeared and she scowled. 

"Don't wanna talk about it," She stabbed at her food, and that topic was quickly dropped. 

But Harry gave himself a mental note to talk to her about that later. 

"Can I be excused?" She asked softly, finishing what was on her plate. 

Harry sighed, and nodded his head, letting her go from from the table. 

Harry baby talked with Jaice for the rest of the time, making him smile and bounce in his seat. After Harry was done, he cleaned up and made his kids brush their teeth. He gave them both a kiss, and told them goodnight. 

His phone started buzzing, and he drew it out seeing it was his office. 

"Stylan," Harry sighed. 

"Boss, we've got a man here who says he won't leave without talking to you. Do you want us to do the standard security procedure?" Danny asked. 

"What's his name?" Harry gritted out, because he had a feeling he knew who it was. And prayed it wasn't. 

"Uh, Grimshaw? Nicholas Grimshaw." Danny answered hesitantly. 

Harry groaned, throwing his head into his hands. He thought Nick would've gotten the message when he blocked his number, and deleted his contact. 

"Uh, ok. I'll be right down." Harry hangs up without another word. 

Why on Earth he had picked Nick to be his Omega he'll never know. 

He pulled his hair back into a tight bun, before going upstairs to Niall. 

He sighed seeing he was asleep, and simply left him a note and kissed his button nose before leaving the room. 

He was walking down the path to the main office, when he saw Liam coming out of his house. Slamming the door behind with a loud bang. 

Harry hurried to catch up with him,

"Li? Mate?" Harry gently asked. 

Liam huffed, his shoulders tensing a bit. 

"Hello." 

"What's going on?" Harry asked, standing in front of him. 

Liam ran a hand through his hair.  
"S'nothing. Zayn's just over emotional, hormones and all." 

"Something happened. Something you're not telling me," Harry said slowly. 

"He just thinks that he'll lose this baby, and while I tried to be the loving and supportive husband I am. He says I'll never know what it felt like and that I should just fuck off," Liam ended up whispering. 

"Oh Li, you know he didn't mean that," Hardy squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. 

"I know, I just left before it got to bad, and Greyson was crying and asking where I was going. And fuck..." Liam scrubbed a hand over his face. 

"Hey, you wanna come with me? Might take your mind of it for awhile, and then I'll drop you back home, how does that sound?" Harry smiled a bit, trying to get Liam to smile as well. 

"Alright, and where are we going?" Liam bumped his boulder with Harry's. 

"Over to the office," Harry sighed deeply. 

"Why? Last time I checked everything was fine, shipments were being handled very well." Liam frowned. 

"Nick's here again." Harry pursed his lips. 

"God I hate him," Liam growled. 

"Me too." Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

"Don't worry to much about it. He can't do anything," Liam squeezed his hand. 

"Yeah I know, I just feel like he still has a power over me. And I fucking hate it," Harry snuggled into Liam's strong chest. 

"I won't let him do anything," Liam slung an arm around his waist. 

"Thanks Li," Harry said softly. 

They arrived to the office, Harry took a deep breath before entering the building. 

He saw Nick surrounded by a bunch of his guards. He dismissed them all except for Liam. 

Liam slipped his hand into Harry's, growling a bit at Nick. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Liam asked. 

Nick smirked,  
"Harry tell your guard dog to shut his mouth,"

Harry stepped back a bit into Liam's chest. 

"What do you want Grimshaw?" Harry asked his voice small. 

"I want you," Nick smiled viciously. 

"Well he's married now, so you can't have him." Liam growled. 

"I always knew you two would get together," Nick smirked. 

"I'm with Niall," Harry mumbled out. 

"Poor thing, anyways I want to see my daughter, and you can't deny me of that." Nick clasped his hands. 

"You dropped her on my doorstep, and said you never wanted to see her again. So hell to the fucking no I'll let her see you again." Harry growled stepping out behind Liam finally. 

Because his children were his life, and he'd be damned if he let anything hurt them. 

Nick actually looked hurt a bit. 

"Harry you can't just deny me of that. I was in a bad place, and I needed you to take care of her. Now I'm stable, and want her to come back to me." Niall practically pleaded. 

"No, and if you ever show your face around here again, I'll have security deal with you, and they won't be as nice as me. Now get the hell out!" Harry roared, Nick huffed and reached up punching Harry hard against his cheek. 

Harry cradled it in shock, and Liam let out a yell before surging toward and tackling him to the ground. His security hearing all the racket came rushing into the room, prying Liam off of Nick. 

"Let me hit him!" Liam yelled. 

They quickly escorted Nick out of the room, and Liam was let go. He instantly went to Harry's side, lifting his chin and seeing the dark purple mark there. 

"Babe, are you okay?" Liam asked softly. 

"I-I think so," Harry mumbled out. 

"C'mon lets get you some ice." Liam said leading him to their freezer and getting him an icepack. 

"He hit me," Harry said in shock. 

Liam sighed, running a hand through his curly locks.  
"I know, I'm sorry Bug." 

Harry shuddered, and leaned into Liam's chest, his sobs shaking his body. He never thought that Nick would actually put a hand on him, and it broke his heart. 

"Hey, hey, shh Bug," Liam soothed him, rubbing his back in circles. 

Harry simply cuddled into his chest, relishing his warmth. 

 

Harry dropped Liam back off home and before Liam could shut the door properly he heard,

"Da!" 

Harry chuckled, going to his own home, and stepping through the doorway. He was surprised to see Louis there on the couch, holding a sobbing Jaice to his chest. 

Harry instantly rushed over,  
"What's wrong babe?"

"Woke up. You was gone." Jaice choked out, and Harry felt his heart tighten, and he took Jaice into his lap, 

"I'm so sorry baby boy, Daddy was doing something for work," Harry pressed apology kisses into his cheeks. 

Jaice sniffed, and cuddled into Harry's chest, holding his shirt tightly. 

Harry looked over at Louis,  
"Thank you," 

Louis gave a soft smile, kissing Jaice's cheek fondly, and slipping off the couch. 

"S'not a problem Haz." 

He waved a bit to Jaice, and went out the door. 

Harry stood up, carrying Jaice into the kitchen, keeping him on his hip as he searched for his cup. 

"Aha!" Harry said proudly, and poured some milk in, and warmed it up in the microwave. 

"Here you go babe." Harry tested it on his wrist before giving it to his son. 

"Thanks Da," He murmured out, and slipped on it quietly. 

"Jai, you know I'd never you right? I'm always going to be here for you lovely, I promise." Harry ran a hand through his curls. 

"Love you Da," The one year mumbled out, his eyes getting heavy and his head drooping. Harry chuckled softly, taking his cup back, and setting in the fridge. 

"Come on baby boy,"  
Harry carried him up to his and Niall's home, because he didn't have the heart to put him back into his own bed after everything. 

He laid down, Jaice curled up on his chest, and Harry rubbing his back. 

"Glad he's calm," Niall whispered from his side of the bed. 

"I made him cry Ni. What parent does that?" Harry shook his head at himself 

"Hey, don't be like that love. You didn't know what was going to happen," Niall stroked his knuckles down Harry's bruised cheek. Causing Harry to jerk away. 

Niall frowned,  
"Babe?" 

"I, uh got punched." Harry admitted quietly. 

"By who?" Niall growled. 

"Nick," Harry whispered, locking their pinkies together. 

"Who the fuck does he think he is? I'll fucking punch him, and then maybe he'll see that-" Niall's rant was cut off by Harry, placing his hand over his mouth. 

"Shush, we have a child. And besides it was worth it, because he wanted to take Zia away from us," Harry growled lowly at the last part. 

"Fucking prick," Niall muttered. 

"Yeah go to sleep love, we've got your doctor's appointment tomorrow," Harry leaned over and kissed his cheek, before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment comment comment! Love you cupcakes!


	32. Chapter 32

Ok guys Book Two is Out! And please go check it out !

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments. Love each other.


End file.
